Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't born in the Elemental Nations? He was born in Hell had a family, until their death. Naruto is a devil trained for countless years by a fellow Devil. Meet Hellwing Naruto WARNING Contains small amounts of Yuri
1. Prologue: The Beggining

_Alright guys, this is a project me and **Hakkyou no Yami** have been discussing about and I've decided to try out my version of it, now to lay down a few ground rules that you ALL need to be aware of here._

_The pairing will be and ONLY be Naruto/Kyuubi/Mito/FemNaruto/Kami/Megami_

_Is that this isn't your everyday Naruto fic for he won't be a shinobi of Konoha, he wasn't born in any time line of the Elemental nations but, that he is not even Human for that matter. Naruto is a devil born in hell raised by his parents. He has lived way way way before even the Rikudo Sennin and the Juubi itself._

_Naruto will be dark borderline EVIL! What do you expect from a devil anyway?_

_Lastly expect major Konoha bashing/Shodaime bashing/Yondaime Bashing and all around mortal bashing all together XD_

_Time in Hell and Heaven is different then the human world for 1 month in the human world is a year in Hell and Heaven._

_Anyway that's all I have to say now...On with the story!_

**_WARNING: THIS IS AN EXPORTED CHAPTER REWROTE A FEW SCENES!_**

**Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_Hell, the place where nightmares of every being comes alive. The world where demons roam freely and do as they please. Only with the rule of Yami, The God of Hell himself rules with his army of legions of demons of all kinds, it is his presence alone that quells down the countless lesser demons from acting out foolishly. Hell is where all sinners are placed when found guilty by Kami's court. Rapists, murderers, child abusers, every sinner is brought there no matter how much they protest to them being innocent they are dragged by hands of Hell where they are forever tortured for an eternity bound by the chains of Hell with no hope of salvation. It is also where I reside..._

_Heaven, Hell's most hated realm, it is where the high and mighty deities of every god reside besides Yami only he would come when a summoning of all gods have been announced, and that realm is ruled by the old gods which they are all ruled upon by Kami herself. Though even she rules; the beings in Heaven think they can get away with many things since they are the 'holy' ones. Such arrogance and broad display of foolishness is quite pitiful among the pantheon deities of heaven._

_Then there is the third realm or the Third 'Kingdom' as some of the demons call it, Ningenkai the human world. It is there Kami's creations flourish and are watched over by Heaven's watchful eyes. Or in some cases Hell's for when there is a sinner they are dragged down here where they are tortured for their sins for an eternity. Though the humans are protected by Heaven, they are the most hated creatures in hell. The demons and even I, see them as nothing more then arrogant despicable wastes of existence and deserve nothing more then an eternity of pain and torture where they are beaten and eaten by the demons only to have their odies regenerate and go through the excrutiating pain all over again. The flames of hell burn their flesh away and turn even their skeletons to ash as their moans and echoes of anguish can echo throughout all of hell._

_The history in Hell though is both quite informational and slightly amusing, Yami, The God of Hell's own army controls Hell with rules that are certainly fit for Hell. Now one of these soldiers in Yami's army is a devil named Lucifer a very rare breed type of devil with only a few in existence. Even they were wiped out from fear from other demons since they grew stronger with each passing battle. You could rarely tell if this person was a devil for they'd look just like any other resident in hell but, when they transformed you would know..._

_Oh yes, you would know alright. For when they transformed, two black wings would sprout from their backs, while a demonic spiked tail would sprout from their backside. Their whole body would soon be covered in a metal demonic armor pure ebony black. They would take the form of a knight only demonic in nature._

_Lucifer was one of these devils and a very powerful one at that, only a deity could overpower him. Lucifer had more power in his pinky then that so called 'all powerful' Juubi had in its whole body. The man, at one point in time betrayed Yami and left his army to make his own so he could challenge Yami and take over as the ruler of Hell._

_That is but, a little history of hell for when Lucifer did this it shook Hell to its core. War was brewing within our domain between Yami and Lucifer and it would in result destroy our realm._

_That is around the time, my parents were killed and I was the only one left alive. I was the only survivor of the attack upon our home. My parents were devil's themselves, very powerful ones in their own right. I was pretty sure one of them could even face a legion of demons by themselves but, they both weren't up to par with Lucifer that was for sure._

_They were both killed my mother sacrificed herself to save me while the attacker was a jealous devil that hated my mother with a passion since she was married to my father. Ever since that day my one and only true purpose was to grow stronger then ever before so I wouldn't end up being killed by someone of my own race. It may sound ludicrous but, I a devil, wanted power so much power at the time._

_And I got it, on my travel's I encountered the one person I never thought I would. It was Lucifer, who had been at the time slaughtering a legion of Yami's forces soon came upon me staring at me with a calculating eye. The devil, had told me soon after wards that he seen much potential in me it was almost frightening. He to my surprise at the time offered to teach me, put me under his wing and command as one of his soldiers._

_I learned many things under his tutelage, hell over the centuries of being in his service and gaining more control over my powers. I had learned and started to master many powers, The element of Hellfire, Darkness and lastly Demon Magic, I didn't take much in the art but, to Lucifer's standards I was already a master at the art and known throughout Hell for my skill's in all three skills. Though more personally I took to being a more all around fighter with a taste for close combat as well._

_I later on, took to using a weapon of my choosing by Lucifer's advice and I took it to heart. I took upon using a Nodaichi. I was quickly able to get proficient in using the weapon even passing Lucifer's expectations. Later on centuries passed and I grew stronger with each passing day, I never stopped training I always got stronger fighting other demons, serving under Lucifer as a fellow Devil I was soon feared by many in hell for not only my skill's in fighting but, my ruthless and merciless way of doing things or of how I killed those that fought against me._

_I was said to be a born prodigy even by Hell's standards in learning the ways of combat. I could come with up with strategical plans on the fly, and learn spells in a day or a week where it would take others a year to._

_During my time as a soldier under Lucifer's service did I start to gain even more fame as a true nightmare for my enemies. I was proclaimed to be one of Hell's Demon Titan's the strongest rank a demon or devil could gain in Hell for it makes you just under the rank of a God itself. I never really cared what rank I was given though I just wanted to get stronger and I did but, it was never enough for me._

_Only did I now find that, everyday I got stronger did Lucifer become nervous that I was growing too strong. He never expected that I would reach his own level after a Millinieum of studying under his wing. The devil at times thought I would become so strong that I would come to destroy him and take his power away. Lucifer was afraid of me, I knew this but, never did say anything the man gave me training, the way I could gain more power. _

_But Lucifer had a god complex that much I knew he was always thinking he was a God with his power but, I knew the man was losing it. The power had finally gotten to him and soon he was engrossed in his power, his demonic instincts had overcome what common sense he had and was soon a power hungry abomination a shadow of his former self._

_I was no better though back then, when I was a child I wanted power more then anything else even if I had to go to the extremes I would but, over the many many year's my ideals were changed I no longer craved for power it was now my ambition to fight Kami's forces and overthrow her rule and change it to something better or worse I didn't care. All I knew was that this system had to change for Kami herself had to be blind to not see how some of her own subordinates were going over her own rules and doing as they pleased. Like granting human's Kekkei Genkai or bloodlines? That was a major mistake for the human's grew even more arrogant believing themselves to be truly powerful. To have the ability to manipulate gravity or control the elements made them think they were above everyone else even their own creators._

_The pathetic mortals have no idea what power is..._

_I'm getting off track, what I was saying is that my ideal was to change the system. Though a few years later, did I notice something wrong. When I was out with my own army under my command, we had been ordered to take over one of Yami's key points a fortress that has survived the passage of time since the beginning of it all. We won yes, but it was soon after did I learn that I had been betrayed..._

_By my own master, Lucifer came upon us I was still tired after fighting one of Yami's general's. Lucifer betrayed me that day, he had attacked me slaughtering my men as well. I didn't back down though I attacked back questioning him only to get the same response over and over..._

_''You've grown to powerful Naruto...I cannot have you killing me later on!'' was the response. I wasn't surprised though the man was losing it. Though I did fight back even with the wounds I had on that fateful day I still was able to keep an equal footing with Lucifer. Our battle shook Hell itself, it made the realm tremble, demons of all kinds flocked to see our titanic battle. Mountains were destroyed, The sea of blood was split in half under our clashes. It even gained the attention of Yami himself, we fought for 3 days even with my wounds my godly stamina counter-balanced this._

_Our fight made even the lowest level of demons die from our youki level energies. The burnt ground itself cratered with each attack that was used. It was truly a battle between devil's of our power and, one fit for our titles of Hell's Demon Titans. _

_But...I lost I knew I would actually there was no way I could actually beat Lucifer that day with my wounds from fighting Yami's general. Though Lucifer didn't go unscathed either, he was battered and beaten just as I was. Only I was a bit worse off, as Lucifer was about to give the fatal blow something happened. Something within me snapped, my hatred, anger and betrayal rushed through me making me able to dodge the killing blow._

_Though I had lost I did leave the battle with a few parting words to my ex-master,_

_''I swear Lucifer, you have won this day but, rest assured...you haven't seen the last of me...for you have no idea what you have done. I trusted you like a father but...you do this. I will KILL you maybe not now...but Mark my words I will tear out your heart and **crush **it before your very eyes!**'**' After this I fled the totally destroyed battleground hiding myself away nursing my wounds and getting stronger with each passing day. Only this time, I would uphold my declaration and I would kill Lucifer at any means..._

_Over the year's and fully healed, I hid myself away in the more urban cities of hell. Getting stronger, faster and broadening out my intelligence to other techniques of Demon Magic, Hellfire and Darkness manipulation; mastering what I could and creating my own techniques and attacking both Yami and Lucifer's forces where I could leaving them crippled and to remind my former master that I was not dead, that I was out there biding my time to strike. __On a few occasion's I have battled Lucifer some of them I won, some of them were draws and some of them I lost. Now though, after I was going back to my home after blowing up another legion of demons from Lucifer, but along the way of reaching my home something strange happened._

**Naruto P.O.V Over **

Walking along the dirt road of hell, was a tall regal looking man, he stood at the height of 6'2 and walked with an aura of death yet with that of confidence in his own power. He wore a black shirt which was covered by a crimson high collared shirt with the top separated with the ends sticking straight up it had black lines going down the middle of this collared shirt. Over this was a pitch black hooded cloak with it separated as well showing his collared shirt. It had two chains hanging from the neck part of the cloak, the sleeves went all the way down to his wrists. Where he also wore black combat gloves. There were designs upon his cloak for on the two separated sides were the designs of flames with colors of red, purple, and a demonic green all mixed in showing an ethereal flame looking pattern. Below was black armor integrated pants with also black plated boots.

This man's appearance though would send many that knew who him for his past reputation though running away in fear. For the man had pale skin, not the kind of death like skin many demons had in hell but, a glowing kind of pale strange for any kind of residence in Hell. He had the face fit for a god but, was on the body of something from Hell. He had demonic tribal markings of what looked to be curved horns. His face had lines going down his eyes showing the red demonic runes within.

The man's eyes though were a malevolent purple not near the violet shade but, somewhere in-between. There was a sinister feeling int hose eyes but, also a hidden yet strange power in them. His hair was shockingly spiky in a shade of golden. His hair was long very long to be put up in a medium-sized spiky ponytail. Overall this man looked to be quite intimidating but, also much more civil looking then the bloodthirsty demons that roam about in hell.

This man was Hellwing Naruto, Demon Titan of Hell and hated enemy of Lucifer his fellow devil. It had been countless millinea since naruto battle with Lucifer and ever since then the devil had been training for his inevitable fight with Lucifer. His reputation as the most ruthless yet merciless demon in Hell still lived up to the name as he had all but, slaughtered countless of Lucifer's armies that he had sent to kill him. Not a single demon had laid a scratch on him for none was up to par with his power. Only Lucifer was at equal footing with him and Lucifer knew this...

As his feet hit the ground the legendary devil suddenly felt a pull on his consciousness and frowned.

_'What the?...A summoning?...Tsk not in the mood for a pathetic mortal at the moment...'_

With that Naruto erased the pull on his body not knowing how irritating the next few months would be.

**5 Months Later**

It had been 5 months since the attempt on summoning Naruto, and ever since he had canceled the first attempt more summons have come in more then ever making Naruto quite annoyed, even more so with how much more frequent they had gotten. This made the devil greatly annoyed at the fact how this human was so stubborn in summoning.

You see, human's sometime have the ability to call forth a demon from hell for their services only with them to provide a trade for their services. Now in the ranks of demon the higher the rank the greater price for the demons services is. Naruto being the most high leveled demon side by side with Lucifer made the price for summoning him to greatest of all.

''Grrr, this is getting annoying...Just need to find out what this human wants...before I kill him or her...'' he said with an annoyed growl. So letting the pull guide him Naruto was pulled into the air by a black portal. Not knowing of this event will change his demonic immortal life forever...

**Konohagakure-Hokage Monument**

Upon the mountain newly named as the Hokage monument, was a woman whom was dressed in formal clothing with her red hair tied in a bun. Her face was by human standards the face of a goddess as was her whole body. Her milky white skin glowed in the midnight sky and her violet eyes seemed almost unworldly if someone gazed into them yet as of now they held a deep hatred and anger at something or _someone_. She was wearing a royal looking kimono with swirls for some kind designed all over overall giving her a very royal former appearance.

This woman was Uzumaki Mito, heir to the Uzumaki clan and _wife_ to the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju.

Right now at the moment her eyes were glaring at the stone face of Hashirama with pure murder in her deep violet eyes. Her fists were clenched so tight blood was dripping from her knuckles which were pale white due to the intensity of how hard she was clenching her fists. However she heard the soun\d of swirling and the cackling of electricity causing her to turn around and upon looking over at the summoning circle her eyes gleamed in satisfaction as a smile crossed her face when she saw the black swirling portal start to slowly open up.

''Thank goodness, someone answered my call...'' she uttered as the portal opened fully before she saw something come out of the portal. As it did her breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the demonic yet _godly_ handsome man before her. A blush spread across her face as she looked over his body with wide eyes, that is until his eyes snapped open making her stiffen from the sinister look in his purple malevolent eyes. By looking at his very body_-no-_just by being in his presence in jus t a few seconds Mito felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up and every fiber of her being screamed at her to RUN AWAY, but she couldn't not for the fact her legs were paralyzed in fear, but the fact she had a reason for summoning one such as he to her realm. yet the aura, of this man caused all her senses to go haywire and her soul to quiver in terror before this man's piercing purple orbs.

Naruto himself raised a mental eyebrow at what he was seeing. The human before him was most definitely strange for first of all, she unlike many other humans hadn't fallen to their knee's in fear or ran away like cowards second of all he had to admit the mortal woman was quite the beauty even to demon standards and that said a lot. Last of all he could sense the youki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune within her making him snort a bit on the inside that would mean she was the Jinchurriki of that little fox then?

Bijuu in hell were nothing but, a mockery to their fellow demons since they were enslaved by humans for so long leashed by them like pets or used as weapon to do their bidding. Truly is was a pathetic life to be a bijuu even worse a Jinchurriki as well for he knew how much humans despised what they didn't understand or couldn't control for themselves. Mentally he let out a small smirk when he felt the Kyuubi's fear, it was practically using this human as a catalyst to release its fear to show him it was submissive in his presence.

''Why have you called me here mortal?'' he said with a grunt of irritation. Mito immediately bowed making Naruto raise an eyebrow a bit. Usually humans would demand demons for something not caring they were in the presence of a being that could kill them without a second thought. But this one...she was different she was respective and knew when in the presence of somethat of a much higher level of power then her to be respectful.

''I'm sorry for my frequent summons your lordship, but I was in desperate need of help and I needed help by any means necessary. Even if it meant summoning a demon...'' she said in a respective tone, hearing this Naruto spoke.

''I see and do you by chance know of what the exchange is for summoning a demon?'' only for her to look at him in confusion making him internally growl in annoyance.

''U-um no, all I know is that its a last resort technique only meant for the Uzumaki's the other pieces of the information has been lost for centuries since it was ll written by the rikudo sennin himself.'' this made Naruto give a small cold chuckle of amusement, the Rikudo Sennin, that wretched pathetic child? Haha what a pitiful human he was the man by all rights was a demon made human since he was the one to bring upon the shinobi era along with its wars, and bijuu.

The man was a laughing stock in hell and is still locked all the way in the ninth-level of hell for betraying kami's wishes.

''I see, then let me explain to you human the rules for this summoning for you see, we demons don't do things for free. First is that when you want something done we want something in equal value for exchange. Now the higher the demon you summoned the higher the price for the exchange is for example, if you summoned a low class demon then your exchange for its service is a minimum.'' Mito took this all in with a frown but, accepting it anyway.

''Then by chance what class are you?'' only for Naruto to give her a emotionless gaze before speaking in a monotone fashion laced with a small sense of amusement.

''I'm the highest level a demon could ever be, I'm a Demon Titan'' he said getting a shocked look from her before she remembered why she had exactly summoned him. The acceptance was back in her eyes just as quickly as it was gone. This made Naruto rise an eyebrow in curiosity.

''By chance mortal, what is it you want me to do?'' which she just growled a bit before looking at him with eyes that held so much anger and hatred it honestly surprised him a mortal could have such amount of hatred but, there was also an equal amount of desperation and pleading in her violet orbs.''I need your help, my _husband_ has used a Uzumaki fuinjutsu upon me making me look as if I was in love with him. The fuinjutsu was actually passed down from a demon that specialized in demon magic which evolved into this particular seal. It needs the blood of the user and makes the target lose all sense of rationality and makes them drones and follows every order the user commands. The bastard has been using our arranged marriage as a way for Konoha to use my clan by me as the link.'' this got Naruto's attention right away.

If there was one thing nobody knew about Naruto, it was that he had a slight protective sense of women. He still remembers how his father protected his mother by so many demons from when they wanted to take her away. Plus it was a surprise that this human was using such a seal but, there you go another human with a power hungry complex using others for their own needs such a fine example of why humanity in general was a despicable race. Shaking his head Naruto spoke with a bit more authority yet a slight protectiveness in his voice.

''I see, and what is it exactly you want me to do?'' only for Mito, this mortal actually kneel before him her head touching the ground in complete obedience in the form of the dogeza position her voice struck true though as quiet as it was the begging and desperation in her voice was there.

''I need you to remove these seals upon me and...and to _kill_ Hashirama. He has by all rights abused the treaty between my clan and Konoha and I want his death paying the price for it.'' this made Naruto have a twitch to his lips. This woman was...interesting she was by all means ready to do anything so this man that has tricked her killed.

''Ah I see, the removal of those seals and of the death of this human this can be done but...the price is very steep.'' making her look at him in acceptance not really caring what price would be needed for this. It couldn't be that bad...

right?

''I don't care what the price is as long as that _man_ pays for his crimes against not only me but, my clan as well!'' making Naruto nod.

''Very well then, the price is your soul...'' making her eyes go wide in horror. Her soul? That was the price of the deal? Looking up at the being she summoned she spoke in a shaky tone,

''M-my soul?...is there anything else I can offer?'' this made Naruto frown before closing his eyes in thought. On one hand, he could just say no and have her take the offer or not, but...something in him was telling him to give her another choice it was like an irritating flea that won't quite biting you. That's when he realized the only other option looking upon her pleading form he spoke,

''Well there is the other option, instead of the price of your soul you would have to sacrifice your humanity meaning, on the day of your death...I would be there to take your soul and place it into a demon body and you would have to be my slave for an eternity from there on. It is your choice mortal...'' his tone saying it broke all arguments knowing he wouldn't make any other choices.

Mito frowned while thinking real hard on this, she had two choices to either give up her soul where it would most definitely be tortured in the hell for summoning a demon. Or take the second option where she was already a slave to Hashirama which in that was bad enough where he was abusive to her but, nothing more then that. But to become a demon and a slave to this devil? She honestly thought it could be better if the sight of him being neutral about her while Hashirama was more of a liar and more of an aggressive person.

Though the slight protective aura she sensed from him made her feel so comfortable around him it confused her really she had only met this being once and already she was more comfortable around him then any other person. Thinking of her decisions since there was no other option. The action of summoning a demon was a ticket straight to hell Heaven was closed off from you forever more.

''I-I accept...as long as that _bastard_ pays for what he has done!'' making Naruto's eyes widen a bit before returning to normal now while he remained impassive on the outside, on the inside he was thinking on how this mortal woman was getting much more interesting in his eyes.

_'She is willing to become a demon and serve me for an eternity. All to have this man killed and those seals taken off her...Heh...I'm starting to like this one...'_

''Hm, I see very well then the deal is accepted...'' making her smile with a big grin.

''Thank you thank you your lordship'' only for him to wave it off with a impassive face.

''No lord-ship, anyway show me these seals of yours'' making her blush a bit remebering exactly _where_ they were. Shakily she grabbed her kimono and opened it up slightly where her stomach was. It showed even a little bit how toned her stomach was and how serious she took her training. Mentally nodding that she was a serious person when it came to fighting he'd have to keep that in mind.

''Channel your chakra...'' in which she did before a fuinjutsu seal appeared over her navel showing it was the same seal holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that is before a second layered seal appeared over this seal making her open up her kimono a bit more to her embarrassment. Naruto eyed the seal with his hand running over the seal this included physical touch which made Mito shiver at his touch.

Closing his eyes in concentration naruto missed the slight blush on mito's face which grew every second as his hand kept studying the seal. Mito herself had to bite back a moan when his hand ran over her delicate soft skin since she had never been touched by a man before since Hashirama has only kissed her to signify the wedding.

Naruto's eyes snapped open before a dark purple aura covered the hand upon Mito's stomach,

''First the seals...''

_**''Akuma no yōna majikku: Hatsubai! **(Demon Magic: Release)**''**_then the purple youkai left Naruto's hand and spread all over the enslavement seal and, before Mito's amazement started to corrode the seal before it flaked off like dry paint and turning to dust in the wind. Seeing the seal completely taken off her almost made Mito breakdown in joy knowing she was almost free from Hashirama's enslavement.

''T-thank you...'' only for Naruto to nod before speaking.

''Now the second, where is this Hashirama Senju?'' she pointed over the monument and at the large compound in the forest. Seeing this Naruto nodded before to Mito's shock picked her before heaving her over his shoulder.

''W-w-what are you doing?'' she asked with a blush rising to her face at what her lord was gonna do. She was blushing for she could feel Naruto's muscles through his clothing and she honestly could say she hadn't felt such a thing before they were hard as solid steel!

''We're gonna get to the compound what did you think?'' and before Mito could retort Naruto's body gave off an purplish glow before teleporting away leaving a purple glow of where he was before it to vanished in the air.

Arriving at the compound, Naruto dropped onto the roof with Mito on his shoulder while said Uzumaki was gaping at how they just moved from one place to another, and in such speed as well!

''Alright, now tell me where Hashirama's room is located'' to which she pointed at the building at the far corner in the west where the main part of the compound was. Jumping over the rooftops silently they landed on the ground without a sound with that Naruto silently set Mito down with her shaky legs barely holding her up still shocked at how Naruto teleported from one place to another.

''Follow me, I want you to witness my end of the bargain so you would know I tell the truth of his death'' she quickly nodded and with they entered the building disabling all traps without a sound.

Once inside, Naruto saw the sleeping form of Hashirama, his head being the only thing visible fro the rest of his body was covered by the blankets. Seeing his target in sight Naruto moved quickly as Mito followed in silently watching with great content knowing Hashirama was gonna get his just rewards.

Appearing over Hashirama's sleeping body Naruto placed his hand over the man's head before speaking quietly,

_**''Akuma no yōna majikku: Shinshoku surīpu...**(Demon Magic: Eroding Sleep)**''**_ right then a greenish aura covered Naruto's hand before placing it on Hashirama's hand making the man's eyes snap open in shock but, before he could even let out a word Naruto's other hand suddenly slapped onto his mouth. As the spell took its effect quickly, Mito watched in a sense of fascination as Hashirama's body started to let out a green filled smoke while his face started to wrinkle and dry up as his eyes slowly ever so slowly looked at her with anger and hate before they melted in a greenish liquid as did the rest of his body. Leaving only his skeleton remaining,

''Wow...'' she said in amazement as Naruto stood up before walking over to Mito. Seeing him coming she quickly bowed knowing he had helped her more then anyone else has in just a few minutes. Seeing this Naruto tapped her shoulder making her look up only for Naruto to speak,

''Now its your turn please show me your right shoulder'' she did to her confusion pulled her kimono down a bit showing her unblemished pale skin shoulder. Naruto then gathered his youkai into his index finger before placing it onto her shoulder. She bit back a scream from the burning sensation as Naruto pulled his finger back to show the symbol of _Slave of Hellwing_ before it disappeared into her skin.

She looked up confused a bit only for him to turn around and speak as the dark portal swirled around his feet,

''That symbol shows that you are my slave, when your times comes I will know and, I will be there to take your soul with me. Till then mortal...enjoy your last few years of your human life.'' to which she just nodded with a tearful smile on her face despite being branded with a slave mark she was all too happy to be the slave of the very person that saved her from the nightmare of Hashirama.

''May I know your name before you go...?'' to which naruto just looked over his shoulder as the dark portal was mid-way of opening.

''Ah yes...my name is Naruto...Hellwing Naruto...remember it well...'' he said with a ghost of a smile before the portal slowly took his form into portal taking him back to hell. Mito just nodded admiration shining in her eyes.

''I will forever, Naruto-sama...'' and with that naruto's body was fully enveloped in the portal separating master and slave for the next few years.

**Hell**

Dropping from the air he landed in a crouch before standing back up. Looking up into the portal Naruto watched it fully close up before letting out a small chuckle which to many would have sent demons into a state of pure fear from the sinister feel to it.

''Heh, that woman...is quite interesting for a mortal...wonder how she'll be as a demon?'' with that the devil continued his travel back to his residence awaiting the next few years for his newest slaves death. Only for her rebirth into something new.

Only did Naruto not know that, his immortal life become very hectic in the coming centuries.

**One Millinieum Later-Hell-With Naruto**

It had been a Millinieum in hell since Naruto's summoning from Mito, and of his help with her and also of his branding her as his slave. Ever since then as he awaited for her death Naruto had been busy with attacking Lucifer's armies as well as Yami's own. Since he had gotten an invitation to become one of Yami's generals.

Predictably Yami didn't like his rejection to become one of his generals and put out a full warrant for his head. Ever since then he had been killing off any and all demons or armies both Lucifer or Yami had sent after him while making his power go up with each battle. He knew he was strong sure but, so was Lucifer since he was a devil as well he would have gotten stronger too.

His fame and reputation got much more known throughout Hell, for not only his power but, his deeds of fighting both Lucifer and Yami on both sides. It was quite legendary in itself that one being in hell could fight two other enemies forces alone. His deeds and actions have even reached heaven itself by Yami's words to his fellow deities, but none did anything really for Hell was demons realm where the 'unholy' beings reside.

The legendary devil hadn't changed since then,and was right now fighting another legion of demons from Lucifer. Only this one was much more in quantity.

Jumping over another demon, Naruto stabbed another behind him by his hand before pulling it out along with the brain of the demon before shoving the brain into the mouth of another before ripping its head off spraying blood all over the blood soaked ground. Looking behind him, Naruto spun around delivering a bone shattering punch to another demons rib-cage shattering it like a mirror. Right then he grabbed the demon by the face, lifted him off the ground before crushing his skull like a balloon.

Pointing his hand toward the oncoming horde of demons, Naruto spoke,

_**''Heru: Funshutsu pirā **(Hellfire: Erupting Pillar)**''**_ he stated calmly before circling around the horde of demons was a crimson flame with violet and black flames mixed in. To their confusion it circled them completely and, before they knew it. A giant pillar of Hellfire erupting beneath them incinerating them completely flesh, muscle, bone and even the ash was burned away leaving nothing but, a scorched ground with flickers of the fire left over.

Turning around once more, Naruto swept his arm to 20 more demons before speaking,

_**''Bakuhatsu no yami-dama **(Exploding Darkness Sphere)**''**_ before a pure black sphere formed in naruto's hand before it shot right into the demons before exploding in an orb of darkness, the energy destroying the demons completely from the inside. Naruto ignored their screams or the many body around him of the demons.

''Lucifer, truly you are a fool...these demons are so much weaker then the another ones. Never could train your other lesser subordinates right.'' with a shake of his head, Naruto walked away without a single scratch or a stain of blood upon him. Behind him was numerous to countless bodies of dead demons. The flames of Hellfire burned around the blood soaked battlefield. Naruto's sinister purple eyes glowed in the light of the flames.

Getting a few yards away, Naruto suddenly felt a pull upon him before he looked up at the pitch black clouds of hell with recognition in his eyes.

''Seems it is time, her death has come...'' with that Naruto snapped his fingers before the dark portal appeared infront of him. Sighing, he walked through knowing he was about to get an addition to his life.

**Ningenkai-Konohagakure-Room of Uzumaki Mito**

Appearing in a barely decorated room, Naruto looked around before setting his sights upon the old wrinkled body of Uzumaki Mito, he knew it was her for he could sense the mark he gave her all those years ago rapidly release his youkai in his appearance. That's when he saw her blue glowing soul coming out of her body when it fully did it showed her form from when he first met her.

_'Hm, the seal must have branded her young form at the time into her soul tying her to be young looking for all time.'_

Opening her eyes, Mito looked around herself before looking on her bed. That's when she saw her dead old body her eyes widened before they remebered what happened, she had finally died at old age of being 120 the Uzumaki longevity took its toll upon her greatly. She had lived up for a century and twenty years.

''Mito...it is time...'' she heard looking around the room her eyes widened briefly before they gained a full look of recognition and a another look in her eyes flickered in before that was quickly hidden.

''Oh Naruto-sama, I guess it is time then...'' which the devil nodded.

Sighing, ''Very well I am ready.'' nodding at this Naruto went to her dead body and picked it gently making her soul raise an eyebrow in question. Seeing this he spoke,

''In order for you to become a demon I need your human body for the ritual'' he said and with a snap the dark twisting portal opened up with Naruto walking directly to it. Looking back though he saw Mito grabbing something before walking toward him, scrutinizing his gaze he saw it as a old picture frame. From what he could see it was Mito in her human old body smiling happily with a young little long haired red head in her arms smiling as well her violet eyes the same shade as her own just much deeper with full of life.

''Sorry Naruto-sama, I was just getting something...personal...thank you for giving me the time to get this...'' she said gratefully, he just nodded before walking through the portal her following without a second thought. Knowing her new life as Naruto's slave had just begun...

**Hell**

Walking out of the dark portal Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the soul form of Uzumaki Mito looking around in awe yet a little nervousness. Understandable, after all humans usually just get tortured here beyond reason. But she was a slave, she was going to be _living_ in this realm from now on. He could already feel the surrounding youkai gather at her soul so acting quickly he spoke,

''Mito...come we must leave'' which she just nodded a bit feeling a weird energy within her building up similar to how the Kyuubi's was but, much more potent. She followed him after awhile and the energy seemed to disappear and was replaced with the youkai flowing from Naruto.

''Um, ano Naruto-sama how will does this ritual by chance work?'' which he just closed his eyes before kneeling on the ground.

''Well first off your body needs to be young so your soul can be perfectly fit since you look the same when I met you.'' this made her look at with confusion in her eyes.

''How would you make my body be young again?'' only for Naruto to place his hand upon Mito's human body before he spoke,

_**''Akuma no yōna majikku: Rinyūaru **(Demon Magic: Renewal)**''**_ with that Mito watched as her body glowed white before it dimmed showing to her shock newly young body again all the same as she remebered it when she first met Naruto.

''It requires the soul in this case you and your dead body while the youkai in hell gathers into the body making you into a demon. Now get into the circle when I make it'' she nodded following her masters order without question.

''Very well then...'' and nicking his finger drawing a bit of blood, he drew a 6 foot circle with his blood before placing Mito's human body in the circle before he drew a few intricate symbols all connecting to her body. Mito watched carefully before she heard him speak,

''Now get into the body...'' to which she did and pushed herself back into her body. Naruto then slammed his hands on the circle shouting,

_**''Akuma majikku: Gishiki wa: Tamashī to nikutai o ketsugō suru **''(Demon Magic: Ritual: Combine Soul and Body)**''**_

In a flash of light blinding Naruto slightly. When the light dimmed, Naruto rose an eyebrow in slight surprise. It wasn't that Mito looked exactly the same from when he first met her but, that she looked more...whats the word he was looking for?

Changed perhaps?, either way she looked much more beautiful then she did before she didn't wear the same clothing she wore when she first met him but, now just a simple black kimono with crimson trim around the edges. Her bust was much bigger then what it was before maybe DD-cup. Her skin was the same glowing porcelain that it was before when she was a human. Her eyes were the same and all but, what really got Naruto's attention was that the youkai flowing through her felt the same as his own.

That meant only one thing...

''W-wow...I feel so...different even though I don't look all that changed...''

_'Well except the breasts, that was a surprise...'_ she added mentally looking down at her bust.

''Hm, you are actually when we made that deal you sacrificed your humanity and my slave. But what demon you became I'm quite surprised at. Your a devil...just like I am...it must be because of my youkai flowed into you when I came to get you my energy must have channeled slowly into you.'' making her go wide eyed for a moment before they returned to normal.

''I-I see...then how do I tell if I've become this...devil as you say...?'' which Naruto just closed his eyes with a sigh,

''We devil's have a transformation that mark us for what we are. You'll learn to gain yours just as I did. Now come, you have training to do...I won't have a weak slave...I will be teaching you from here on out about the techniques we use here in hell...'' and with a turn he started walking away with her looking at his back with a soft smile.

_'Thank you Naruto-sama...'_ as she felt a tug in her stomach as she looked upon the form of her new master. She quickly followed him knowing her new life would be quite interesting from now on.

**Millinieums Later (Thounsands of Year's Later) Later-Hell**

It's been millinieums since Naruto gained his slave, the woman now devil Uzumaki Mito and ever since then he had been training her and himself over the countless years. He couldn't let her walk around with him until she was able to fend for herself so he had to her surprise dedicated most of his time to train her in the three main abilities of hell and in her devil abilities. He had of course come out of hiding, a few times to wipe out a army or two from Lucifer or Yami so the two didn't think he had given up.

The results were for the better word surprising since Mito, had proven to be a great student under his tutelage. She was more of a long range fighter then anything specializing in Demon magic, and Darkness abilities but, also her fuinjutsu. She took those abilities with her from Ningenkai and studied with adding them and demon magic together. Of course she wasn't up to standard fighting an army of angels from heaven but, is able to fend for herself greatly against demons of all kinds. Though on Lucifer's level she was no where near that level yet she still needed much training before that. She had gained her transformation of becoming a true devil but, understandably she was shaken at first at her appearance but, with the reassurance from Naruto and of how to change back she quickly learned how to.

Overall Naruto could say she was quite the learner hell maybe a genius when learning how to fight.

Now he himself didn't slack up either, he had been training by fighting armies of Lucifer and Yami while also sparring with Mito. Even though she wasn't no where near his level it was good to fight one of your own kind.

Over the years though for Naruto, things with him and Mito have been strange..

For he wasn't all cold hearted to her even if she was a former mortal since she was...different from the rest of those arrogant fools he knew this for she was highly respective and obedient towards him. For he was her master he was also her teacher and protector as well. For when word got out that Naruto had a slave many demons flocked to see who it was and, when they saw the divine beauty that was Mito many tried to take her away. Which resulted in many getting slaughtered or torn limb from limb by Naruto since she wasn't strong enough for a few of those demons.

Hell a demon titan by the name of Gilgamesh challenged Naruto for the right of Mito, this of course irritated the super-powered devil and to Mito's amazement. Naruto single handedly in under 3 minutes took down the draconic demon. A demon that held the same rank as his own, this of course had news spread all across hell like a demonic wildfire. Once many, learned that Naruto took down a Demon Titan but also Gilgamesh one of the most powerful demons in hell in only under 3 minutes.

Ever since then, Mito had been at his side much more then a slave is supposed to be. Maybe it was that he reacted so violently to how the demons were wanting her? Maybe it was that she felt so protected around him. She honestly didn't know what she felt but, there was one time that during one of their sparring sessions did she see a side of her master that she rarely ever saw.

**Flashback**

Panting on the ground was Mito Uzumaki, slave of Hellwing Naruto and right now she was dead tired after the whole day training session her master had brought her out to. She never complained though for she felt she was getting strong each day they sparred. Right now sweat was running down her face with her usual bun still there. Littered all around the ground was craters from Demon Magic to Darkness attacks she had been practicing.

Naruto himself was standing beside her with an approving look in his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes scanned the ground before looking down at his slave. She was reasonably enough tired no exhausted was the better word. She had to fight him with him using 20% of his power. And even then he didn't need to transform unlike how she had to.

Nodding in approval Naruto turned away before speaking,

''Your training is done for the day Mito, go rest you've earned it...'' with some approval in his tone which made her feel so warm. She always felt that way when she got his approval on how she trained. He was always there watching to make sure she needed help or to stop any malfunctions with her attacks. It was hard to earn his praise but, she has on every session of training with him.

''Thank you Naruto-sama, I shall go rest...I really need it hehehe...'' before she got up on her wobbly legs before trying to walk back at the house only for her to fall to a knee in exhaustion. Panting greatly she felt a bit ashamed by falling before her master...

That's when she heard footsteps coming to her that's when she felt herself being lift up with her Master supporting her with his having her right arm over his shoulder and, his other arm supporting her other side. She of course blushed a bit from the contact but, hid it well.

''Naruto-sama, what are you doing?'' she asked confused, since her master had never really shown this kind of support before he was there to help in her training but, she had always needed to walk back to the house to rest. But this time she felt to exhausted to even move a finger.

Naruto closed his eyes before speaking, ''Your to exhausted to move Mito I can see this, I shall help you to your room where you can rest...'' and with that she nodded a bit before leaning her head a bit on his shoulder as he led her back to her room.

Once they entered, Naruto unfolded the covers and sheet before laying her down slowly and gently she mentally added before covering her up. After this, he pulled the needle holding her hair up in a bun letting it fall upon her back showing her long straight maroon hair. There was an emotion that flickered in his eyes when he did this but she didn't see it. She was to surprised at the fact he was putting her to bed to even speak...

Turning away, naruto looked over his shoulder,

''You did...exceptional today Mito...get some rest...you've earned it...'' before closing the door leaving his slave to think about his attitude just now.

_'The look in his eyes were a little bit softer then they were before. Why is that? Naruto-sama is a devil, a Demon Titan and has lived countless eons and, yet he looked so gentle with me...its so confusing...'_

With that she let her eyes close thinking about the small changes happening with her master...

**The Next Day**

As Mito came out of room from getting her rest, she was still putting up her hair in her usual bun only to see her Master standing on the balcony overlooking Hell. Walking up to him, she heard him speak,

''I see your awake Mito, that is good your training will resume later today be ready'' he said with his usual indifference she knew. Looking at him she nodded thinking what she saw yesterday was but, a dream.

''Very well Naruto-sama I'll go get ready...'' and with that she turned around and began to walk back.

''Oh and Mito...'' making her turn around a bit in question,

''Yes?'' curious to what her Master was wanting to say.

''You look better without the bun, it..makes you more...beautiful...'' he said still looking over the balcony. So he never saw the wide eyed look he was getting from her, The Uzumaki woman was staring at her master in complete shock not once has he ever complimented her before. She never really thought he would do such a thing but, or even expected it of him.

But after realization kicked in a blush on great proportions came upon her face as her hands trembled with the needle that would put her hair in the bun before she got herself under control. Though a big smile stretched her beautiful features showed on her face as she spoke,

''T-t-thank you...N-Naruto-sama...'' she said before he waved her off making her stumble back into the house to get herself ready for the next part of her training.

Though upon Naruto's own face was a small ghost of a smile as well...

**Flashback End**

Ever since then, she never put her hair in the bun again letting her hair grow out making it very long touching her lower back with two bangs framing her face making her so much more entrancing that some mistook her for a succubus. It seemed to please her master and that was all she cared for...

Walking upon the dirt road of hell, Naruto along with Mito were on their way to attack another legion of demons since Lucifer had been getting much more desperate to kill Naruto by any means over the years even by one day sending the Three headed dog called, Cerberus Hell's Gate Guardian. This of course made Naruto quite annoyed and it didn't make it better that on that same day countless other demons were flocking all over Mito with him killing each and every one.

So it was bad for the demonic dog that it picked on the wrong day to piss off Naruto, that is the same day Cerberus was literally neutered by Naruto before sent flying across hell and into Lucifer's castle. Naruto was irritated that day and made an example out of the Guardian of Hell's gates to show he was not to be annoyed.

That's when Naruto felt a tug, it was the same tug he felt when Mito first summoned him, this made him frown which Mito caught,

''Naruto-sama is something wrong?'' worried since he has never shown this reaction before, it was like something was irritating him more then those pesky demons that flock to her. The look in his eyes showed great annoyance as well.

''No...its just a summoning...I guess I'll take it, Mito come let us go see what this mortal has summoned us for before I kill it for...annoying me...'' he said with a dark look in his eyes that sent a shiver down Mito's spine. A swirling dark portal opened up above them, which made them float right into one just plain irritated at the summoning and Mito curious to who had such a summoning for the demons.

**Konohagakure-Forest of Death**

Standing upon the great forest of death was a woman, a very beautiful woman who looked to be the age of 22 her whole appearance that by all standards looked like a goddess made flesh. Her long maroon hair that touched her legs with two bangs framing her heart-shaped face making it look completely angelic. Her eyes were that of a deep violet with a inner hatred and anger in them that of which would make any low willed person fall to their knees or outright pass out. Her pale porcelain skin shined greatly in the dark forest with the moonlight casting down upon the are she stood. Her arms trembled while her knuckles were popping as blood dripped from her hands her teeth were clenched so hard they could break. Though the swollen belly showed that the woman was pregnant and in her later months.

This woman was Uzumaki Kushina, last remaining Uzumaki and _Wife_ of Namikaze Minato. Right now the woman was standing infront of the same summoning seal, that her old friend and her role model Uzumaki Mito gave her just incase something truly horrible happened. She was given this to her and was warned to be as a last resort.

_**'Kit I'm telling you...you had no other choice...besides...with your luck you might just summon a demon more honorable then the ones then I've seen in my time.'**_

_'I know Akemi-chan but, Mito-sama always told me when I was a child that to use this summoning was a ticket straight to hell...I worry for my unborn child...what would she do without me here? I don't trust that bastard Minato and most assuredly Hiruzen...I trust no one in the Leaf at all only you...'_

_**'I know kit...I know, but this is the best way to make sure your daughter has a good life when she is born. That human, Namikaze needs to die for his sins. Heck with your luck you may summon the same demon Mito-chan summoned...' **_ Akemi muttered faintly but, Kushina caught it and knew what she was talking about.

_'Yeah, I'm kind of hoping if it is though its a very slim chance, you've told me about this demon before...I just hope its someone like him and not some distrusting demon...'_

That's when she felt the sudden pulse of youkai before below the summoning circle a dark portal started to open up only this time it was opening up for two people from the size. Though when it fully opened and the first person to walk out made Kushina voluntarily blush madly at the appearance of the adonis of a man before her.

_**'Oh kami...that's him Kit! That's the very demon that helped Mito-chan! Your luck is great Kit!'**_

_'By god...he looks a little like that bastard Minato but only the hair and even that is but a little resemblance. Everything else about him...is...'_

That's when the second person came out, this made both Kushina and Akemi gasp in shock for it was her friend from when she was a child. Uzumaki Mito and she was much more beautiful then she saw in the pictures when she was younger. Her hair was longer not done in her usual bun it reached to her lower back. Her clothing though was much more different though, from the royal looking Kimono she used to wear was a now battle-fitted Kimono crimson in color with black trimmed edges. Flame designs littered all over the kimono with the Uzugakure clan symbol etched onto her back only with flames circling it like a ring of fire protecting it. Kushina noticed her aura though, she walked with confidence and power that most couldn't believe with only the man infront of her knowing. She carried herself greatly making her slightly wish she had that kind of confidence at the moment.

But she really had no other choice at the moment...

Gasping Mito looked upon the form of Uzumaki Kushina with shock in her eyes, Naruto saw this and raised an eyebrow,

''Mito, is something wrong?'' making her shake her head a bit before speaking with a big smile on her face.

''No...nothings wrong at all...this is just the little girl I told you about. You know the one in the picture...'' this made a slight recognition come into his eyes along with a little surprise. This woman which almost looked like an exact replica of Mito was that exuberant little child?

Kushina heard the conversation and spoke,

''M-mito-s-sama? What are you doing here? I t-t-thought you d-d-died?'' shaken at seeing her ancestor before her which was supposed to be dead. Mito nodded but, Naruto spoke first,

''Mito, you can explain later, I would like to know why you summoned me mortal?'' to which Kushina remembered exactly why she did and scowled.

''_Namikaze_...he somehow got the into the Shodaime's jutsu library and found a certain fuinjutsu which was originally the Uzumaki clan's forbidden fuinjutsu. It was the enslavement seal he put upon me...'' making Mito grit her teeth in anger remembering that accursed fuinjutsu while Naruto frowned seeing how similar this situation was turning out to be.

''I see...and when did you find out about this exactly? I can see your pregnancy would mean it hasn't been too long?'' to which she looked down at her swollen belly from anger to complete love as she rubbed it gently with a soft smile.

''This may have resulted in this but, I would love this child forever I found out about this two weeks ago when I was completely out of chakra the seal appeared on me as my chakra was returning back to me over the day. Once I was able to recognize it and find the seals in Minato's room...I went with the only way to make sure he paid for what he has done. Even with whatever the consequences were for this...'' making Mito look down sadly while Naruto's own eyes gained a slight solemn look before they fixated upon the slight bruise around her wrist.

''Mortal...where did you...get that bruise from exactly?'' he asked his eyes completely fixated upon her wrist. Mito looked at the wound as well and scowled while Kushina looked at it with a glare.

''_Namikaze..._he tried to hurt me again...but I got away in time...but I did get this before I left...'' this made Naruto freeze in his tracks before he tightened his fists making them pop a bit before speaking,

''I see...I'm guessing you are wanting these seals off then?'' to which she nodded immediately along with her clenching her fists together.

''Yes and I want..you to do one more thing for me...kill Namikaze Minato...that is all I ask of you...'' to which Naruto just nodded with a slight look on anxiety of getting to murder this wrecthed piece of filth. Mito, though remembered those exact words since she too spoke them to have Hashirama killed and knew the price for it. It wasn't a bad price but, for Kushina...it would be bad...

''I see, do you know the price of the exchange?'' to which she nodded hesitantly.

''Y-yes...when I use the summoning my entrance to Hell is assured but, also...you are to take my soul in exchange for...killing another human.'' she said while looking down at her swollen belly where her unborn daughter slept. Naruto nodded knowing she knew this from Mito, since the woman must have written down the rules for her to know for future reference.

''Good you know then...'' before Mito interjected.

''Wait! Naruto-sama...I ask of you for something important...I know its asking a lot I know but, please...will you give her the choice you gave me?'' which made Naruto frown before he closed his eyes in thought while Kushina looked at her curiously. There was another choice to this double-edged summoning?

''Hmm, it is her decision...if she accepts...I will...allow it...'' to which Mito grinned widely while Kushina tilted her head in confusion.

''U-um ano, what's the second choice...if I..m-may ask?'' she asked nervously. Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and spoke,

''It was the choice of sacrificing your humanity and you becoming my slave. It was the very same one I gave Mito Uzumaki here.'' this made Kushina reel back a bit, sacrificing her humanity? Becoming a slave? She was already a slave to Namikaze and a tool for Konoha she didn't wanna be a slave again under an abusive being.

Mito seeing her hesitance looked at Naruto with a bit of pleading in her eyes, naruto saw this and groaned a bit before nodding. Smiling in thanks, she walked over to the trembling form of Kushina and kneeled before her.

''Kushi-chan...look at me please?'' Kushina looked at her curiously as she hugged her swollen belly for a type of comfort.

''I know this choice may seem bad at first but, Naruto-sama is actually a great person once you get to know him. The idea of sacrificing your humanity may seem bad also but, I got to say its better being a demon then a human...'' she said with a cheeky grin. Kushina blinked at her, once, twice, three times before speaking,

''C-can...Naruto...truly get rid of my nightmare? Can he get rid of my enslavement to Namikaze and let me have the time I want with my unborn child?. If I can...that is all I would truly want.'' Mito just smiled reassuringly before speaking,

''Of course he can...he did the same for me...how do you think that bastard Hashirama was killed, hm?'' she said amusingly. This made her eyes widen before looking at Naruto's form his piercing purple eyes staring at her with a look that looked right into her very soul.

Deciding on what to do she finally decided, ''I...accept Naruto-sama...please get rid of my curse...get rid of my enslavement and kill Namikaze Minato!'' yelling desperately hoping this devil, this being would help her. The pain she felt after so many years coming out of her like a volcano. Seeing the woman in such a state made Naruto's purple orbs flare briefly in anger a bit before he spoke, ''Very well then the deal is struck...Now Mito, have her lay down where I can see the seal, if I'm guessing where it is then she needs to lay down.'' to which Mito nodded helping Kushina up a bit, she layed her down to her confusion while Naruto kneeled beside her.

''The seal is on the seal holding the Kyuubi isn't it?'' to which she looked surprised at how he knew before nodding. With that Mito slowly pulled her shirt up only above her swollen belly. This made Kushina blush in embarrassment since her pregnant belly was completely in view. Naruto nodded at Mito, before he placed his hand upon her swollen belly before gently rubbing it his eyes closed in concentration.

Kushina felt his sudden contact and had to suppress a moan as a pink hue rose to her face. His touch was so..._soft_ and _gentle_. It felt...good, his hand upon her belly made her feel warm and protected under his dominating aura making many in the forest completely flee from the area they were in. That's when her eyes widened when she felt the rapid kicking of her unborn daughter inside her belly. It was like she too was feeling the same thing she was and was excited at the touch, it was like she enjoyed it as much as she did...

Naruto felt the child inside the womans belly kick and suppressed a small smile as he felt the child kick at where his hand would be at. It was amusing really, it was like a game to the child. He shook his head mentally preparing for the removal of the seal.

Mito watched the interaction with a smile, her master without knowing it was a natural born father whether he knew it or not was irrevelant for she knew it children among the demon villages looked up to him in awe and reverence. Plus seeing this sight of Kushina's unborn child reacting in such a way to her Lord's touch alone showed Mito that her theory of him as a natural father to be quite accurate.

or

Was it something else?

Naruto's hand started to glow in a purple aura before he spoke,

_**''Akuma no yōna majikku: Hatsubai! **(Demon Magic: Release)**''**_ before the purple aura came off of him and covered the enslavement seal upon Kushina's belly. And like Mito, the seal started to corrode before flaking off like dry paint before it to turned to dust in the wind. Kushina watched this all in amazement before her eyes started to swell up in tears before she fully lost it and acted.

Naruto didn't expect the next thing to happen when Kushina hugged him fiercely crying away speaking of 'thank you thank you thank you'. Now, Naruto was never used to this kind of touch before and Mito saw this before gently prying off Kushina hugging her while her master quickly stood up straightening his clothes before looking the other way to keep the change of emotions in his eyes away from them.

_'Damn...whats wrong with me...the mortal woman hugs me and I almost lose control of my emotions...'_

It was a few minutes later that Kushina calmed down enough to look clearly at the person that helped her immensely. Drying her tears, Kushina silently thanked Mito.

''Now, Kushina...tell me where this...mortal is...Namikaze Minato...his death is the second part of the bargain and I must fulfill it. Where is he?'' to which Kushina quickly spoke,

'He's at the training ground 7, its a little ways from here and outside of Konoha mostly.'' Naruto nodded before he walked over to her. Kneeling down he did something that made Mito grin and Kushina yelp in surprise.

Naruto gently picked up Kushina in a bridal carry since she was pregnant, and even if he was a very evil bastard...didn't want to kill the kid. The pregnant woman's face resembled a blood red tomato since her face was in his chest while she felt his steel hard muscles through his fabrical clothing. She unconsciously snuggled a bit more when his more protective side of his aura came out overcoming her and Mito.

''Then let us go see this...human...'' and with that Naruto and Mito disappeared in a flash of light.

**Training Ground 7**

Appearing on the outside of the training field, Naruto and Mito appeared with Kushina gripping his clothing very tightly her face smashed into his chest her eyes closed. Mito found this quite amusing while Naruto didn't know how to react to this really. Gently prying her off, he set her down before he looked at Mito.

''I sense the mortal's signature, place a barrier around here where no one will hear or see this battle, also make it where no one else can get in.'' she nodded and before Kushina's amazement Mito's index finger started to glow purple before she wrote in the air forming something kind of like a fuinjutsu circle.

_**''Akuma Fuuinjutsu: Saundo to saito jikan yugami baria **(Demon Fuuinjutsu: Sound and Sight Time Distortion Barrier)**'' **_before all the tree's around the training grounds glowed for a second before disappearing.

Nodding in approval, Naruto spoke

''Very good Mito, now get Kushina and bring her with us she must see this human's death to know he truly dies...''to which she nodded and with some help from Naruto Kushina was walking with Mito behind Naruto. But along the way, it was like everything parting its way from them, even the trees bent opposite from them while the animals all but, scurried off or the closest died from being near them. The two Uzumaki's blinked before Mito sensed the growing demon blood lust from her master. And she was a bit scared it was a lot more terrifying then she's seen it in along time.

What the two didn't know though was that Naruto saw more then just that bruise on her wrist, when she was clutched to his body, he saw many more going along her arms. This made him speculate she was hiding many more bruises upon her body. Now he may be a devil but, to abuse a woman holding an unborn child was an act he could not forgive; it was despicable, digusting and outright unforgivable and such an act is dealt with punishment in his eyes a straight shot to Hell with him being the harbinger to your trip down into the brimstone realm of makai.

_'Namikaze I will show you what happens when you piss off a **devil**'_

With that Naruto, Mito and Kushina entered through the foliage as the trees parted way and the clouds themselves splitting apart due to the overwhelming demonic aura coming off Naruto. When Naruto's eyes set upon the spiky blond haired human training away his eyes showed nothing and the only word to describe his face was stoic.

''Mito, take Kushina and stay at least 25 feet away. I don't know what would happen if Kushina or the unborn child is affected by my youkai so better safe than sorry.'' Mito did while sitting down Kushina following as her eyes set upon the scene of what was to be where this 'Naruto' would kill Minato. She so desperately wanted to see this feeling her child kick a bit showed she too wanted to at least feel what was going to happen.

Seeing this Naruto nodded before turning his gaze toward the human before walking toward him, the grass itself burning away with each step he took. The air was even shifting uncontrollably. The tree's turned dead at feeling his demonic energy coming off of him.

Minato somehow felt this and turned around before his eyes widened upon seeing someone before him dressed quite strangely. It was the face that got him, the markings on his face and the crimson red lines going down his face made him feel a little weirded out. Only did when he feel the demonic energy coming off the man did he finally tense up.

''W-who are you?'' to which Naruto just kept glaring at him with such unholy anger that his purple eyes seemed to tear right into Minato's soul and petrify it making him freeze.

''Mortal, I have been summoned to kill you...I shall fulfill my end of the bargain...'' confused a bit Minato spoke,

''Wait, what are you talking about? What bargain? What summon? Who would want to kill me?'' his questions coming out like a rapid piston. Naruto just kept looking right at him_-through his very soul-_tonelessly.

''First of all, don't question me for I will kill you with a snap of your neck, second of all I was given a deal to get rid of a few seals but, also to kill you Namikaze Minato. Thirdly, that is none of your concern and lastly...Uzumaki Kushina wants you dead for what you have done to her...and personally I agree with her...'' hearing the last part made Minato's azure blue eyes narrow in anger.

''That bitch? Hah, she put you up to this? Guess I'll have to set her straight later. Look buddy you can just go. I don't want to hurt you now'' only for him to stop talking as he fell to his knees as unbearable pressure crashed onto him. His tanned face quickly went pale sensing the great sinister aura coming off this person infront of him. Naruto, slowly took a step after step toward the shaking human it was amusing really that the human actually thought he could _beat _him. Hah! Arrogant humans at their best...

But what he said about Kushina...he wasn't gonna let him die quickly he was gonna drag out his death slowly...

And most _painfully_

''Mortal, you really are a stupid fool, to have beat a woman who is pregnant with that of an innocent soul truly you are a despicable little man, but nevertheless I cannot abide my presence any longer I will fulfill my bargain before I drag your pathetic soul into hell where you can be tortured along with your fellow shodaime.'' this information made Minato's eyes widen but, before he could speak Naruto appeared right infront of him not making a sound Naruto's fist already embedded into Minato's stomach.

Right then with a painful grunt blood shooting out of his clenched teeth Minato shot right across the training grounds and right into a few trees before slamming into the barrier Mito put up burning his back.

''AHHHHH!'' he stopped when Naruto's hand covered his mouth muffling his screams before he slammed Minato's head a few times into the barrier making his hair catch fire while giving severe burns to his head. Then he spin-kicked him back to the training fields before appearing over his body kneeing him in the back with Minato slamming into the ground creating a massive crater. The sound of bones breaking and a spine snapping in half echoed around the barricaded area.

''AAAAHHHHH!'' screamed the Namikaze.

**''Yes! Scream mortal! For there is much more to come for your sins!'' **and did Minato suffer. Naruto grabbed him by his leg before swinging him backwards and into the ground creating a human sized crater not letting Minato's pain up the slightest he swung back and forth repeatedly as the grunts and screams of pain from Minato could be heard as his blood splattered the ground. Not done yet however Naruto pulled Minato up from his leg so he could look the man in the eye. Only to grunt in annoyance when the man tried to use his other leg to kick off him only to fail as Naruto's iron liek grip b eat Minato's feeble attempt to break free of his hold.

''Pathetic mortal squriming around like a worm...'' he muttered before threw the Namikaze to the side sending into the ground causing a trench before he hurled right into the trunk of tree however despite the internal pain he was feeling Minato was able to stand up before he pulled out his Hiraishin kunai causing Naruto quirk an eyebrow before Minato hurled it toward Naruto which the devil easily shifted his head slightly to the right however he didn't even flinch when the man disappeared in a yellow flash before he appeared behind him. For Naruto's left arm was already in motion which backhanded the namikaze crushing his lower jaw before he was sent flying.

Only for him to vanish in another yellow flash before he appeared above Naruto with a swirling blue orb held in his right hand.

''Take this Hiraishin: Level Two: Rasengan!'' with a shout Minato thrust his attack downward only to his immense shock did the purple malevolent orbs of his mysterious attack to slowly glance upwards piercing directly into his own eyes before with speed he couldn't see Naruto's arm blurred faster then the spectators could see and actually stopped the Rasengan with his palm. Minato was in shock at this, but what froze him on contact was naruto's bristling purple orbs filled with such intense hate it made him unable to speak a word.

''You call this an attack? **Pitiful**'' was all he said before clecnhed his hand causin the Rasengan to disperse before he crushed Minato's hand causing the injured Namikaze's eyes to widen in pain before he was pulled down by his neck before he was salmmed into ground his muffled screams echoing within the confined sealed training grounds.

Watching this all in content was Kushina while Mito pat her head, it must be good to see her most hated enemy be thrashed around like a rag doll.

''Naruto-sama, he is quite angry'' Mito muttered as she saw Naruto toss the Namikaze into the air before slamming his head face first into the ground once more making another crater. While possibly breaking many bones in his face before grabbing the man by what hair on his head he had left before ripping it completely off his scalp.

''Yeah...I can see why you like him...he's very protective of women...from what I can see...''Kushina muttered her eyes gleaming in happiness as Minato was being beaten around like the bastard he was. It was hilarious in a way to see the one person she wanted dead for so long to scream like a child when he had his arm pulled out of socket and broken in the opposite direction.

''I agree and I'll tell you this, Naruto-sama may be downright evil when you first meet him. The coldest being you would ever meet but, after while you'll see why I like being his slave.''

''Hm...''

Naruto held the Namikaze by the throat his feet dangling above the ground. His body was broken and beat beyond all healing. His face was nothing but, a bloody smear his nose broken and twisted in a way there wasn't any fixing it. His teeth all but, shattered all four of his limbs broken with all of the bones in pieces with them also embedded into his inner muscles of his limbs. Narutolet a small cold smirk when he heard the mortal all but, whimper now since his scream were silenced when he ripped out his tongue.

**''Hehe don't think we're done yet mortal...''** his smirk turned downright vicious even more when he saw the fear in his eyes. It grew even more so when he grasped his beaten and broke arm.

**''Your torture is farrrr from done...''** with that Naruto slowly ripped Minato's right arm off all the way from his shoulder. Making blood shoot out like a geyser as the tortured human whimpered even more loudly in pain. Grabbing the other Naruto's cold expression wasquite the sight with all the blood all over his face making him truly look even more demonic then he already was.

**''Here goes another one'' **then the left arm was ripped off from the shoulder making blood shoot out at the same speed. Next he grabbed both legs and to Minato's immense never ending pain. Ripping them off from his pelvis before he spoke,

**''Now...die...slowly while chocking on your own blood and flesh!''** with that Naruto slammed both of the dismembered legs through Minato's stomach and chest before he grabbed arms and slammed them both through his mouth and back through his head. Making his body quickly go limp in a matter of second of twitching.

**''Meh...pathetic mortal...deserved every** bit of pain he got'' he voice changing back to normal. That's when he saw the soul of Minato coming up from his dead bloody body only for him to grasp it making its eyes wide in fear.

''Oh your not going anywhere...your going to hell where you belong...'' with that Naruto slammed his other hand onto the ground speaking,

_**''Akuma no yōna majikku: Jigoku no doragguchēn **(Demon Magic: Dragging Chain of Hell)**''**_ with a dark portal the size of a human formed before a crimson red spiked chain shot out before it grasped Minato's soul. It screamed in pain as it swirled around his soul shredding it and damaging it before it slowly pulled back to the portal. Minato's soul saw this and tried to fiercely pull back only to be stopped and with a final tug. Minato's screaming soul was pulled into the abyssal portal straight into hell where his soul would forever be tortured for an eternity.

Sighing, Naruto turned toward Minato's body and raised his hand,

_**''Akuma no yōna majikku: Shinshoku **(Demon Magic: Erode)**''**_ with that a green aura came off Naruto's hand before it drifted slowly to Minato's dead tortured body before it was enveloped by the greenish aura before his body started to smoke. Mito grinned knowing this was the same technique he used to kill Hashirama. Kushina was still watching in amazement, she watched of how this Naruto. This demon from hell completely and utterly tortured and killed Minato without even trying but, took pleasure in killing him. She watched with wide eyes as Minato's body started to let out a poisonous looking smoke before his flesh started to burn from within before melting out as did his eyes everything melted into a green liquid leaving behind only his skeleton.

Stopping the technique Naruto turned his head toward Mito and Kushina before walking over to them.

''Alright, it is finished now Kushina it is time I marked you...'' he saw her eyes widen a bit but, the reassurance from Mito made her feel slightly more relaxed. Kneeling down Naruto brought out his index finger before it flamed up in the purple aura before he grasped her shoulder. Gently he pulled down her shirt a bit revealing her unblemished skin. Thus making her blush like Mito did when he did this.

''This will hurt a bit Kushi-chan just bear with it...'' Mito cooed as Naruto dragged his finger over her shoulder. Kushina whimpered in pain at feeling the hot dragging of Naruto's finger upon her shoulder. When it was done though she stopped a bit to look down at her shoulder to see, _Slave of Hellwing Naruto._

_'Hellwing Naruto...has a very good ring to it...'_ Kushina mentally though as she watched the mark disappear into her skin.

''Now Kushina, I will be back along with Mito when your death is near. When you die I will drag your soul with me to hell till then...enjoy your life as a human...Mito lets go...'' to which she nodded before standing up with a smile directed to Kushina. Kushina watched them walking away feeling something within her wanting to tell Naruto to stop to wait _something._ She didn't know what it was but...

She wanted him to stay!

''Wait!'' she shouted making them both stop Naruto looked over his shoulder his eyebrow raised in question.

'Yes?'' to which she slowly walked up to him before bowing her head before him.

''Naruto-sama...w-w-would you please do me a favor...c-c-can you...s-stay here? Only for a little while?'' she said her face blushing up a bit from whats he was asking. Mito raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Naruto kept his eyes right on her before he closed them in thought.

A few seconds later, he opened them to speak,

''Hm, well Lucifer won't be making another move for awhile...very well we shall stay for two days but, that's it. We need to go back afterwards.'' to which Kushina grinned happily while Mito gave her master a look of gratefulness.

''T-t-thank you...N-naruto-sama...'' she said her head down in respect. Naruto nodded before speaking,

''We shall stay though out of Konoha I cannot bear being near any of those other...mortals...so we shall be staying in the forest.'' to which Mito nodded as did Kushina, she was used to sleeping in the wilderness. Getting this Naruto slammed his hand into the barrier Mito made and gripped it making a visible white crack appear before it broke like glass.

''Then let us go then...'' with that Naruto jumped off with Mito carrying Kushina in her arms. All of them jumping into the forests away from all prying eyes. No doubt in a few minutes the area would be swarmed with Konoha shinobi.

**Forest of Death**

Dropping down into the forest where they met Kushina first. Naruto walked over to the biggest tree with the widest trunk. His hand hit it a few times before he nodded in what seemed approval.

''Um whats he doing?'' Kushina said bewildered at what naruto was doing. Mito just smiled at her reaction,

''Making our home for the next two days'' before she could speak she heard loud,

**WHAM!**

She turned her head in time to see to her shock a 20 foot hole inside the tree with naruto's outstretched hand smoke coming off his knuckles. In front of him was a single intentioned piece of the tree on the ground.

''This will be were where we stay for the two days. After that we leave...'' to which Mito nodded while Kushina spoke,

''Thank you for doing this...Naruto-sama'' to which he just nodded before going inside the tree them following behind him. He then snapped his fingers making the same barrier Mito did appear over where the hole he made into the tree was.

''To make sure we aren't found can't have kami's forces onto us...Now I'm gonna go take a nap...'' with that Naruto walked over to the more darker part of the tree before sitting on the ground leaning against the tree before closing his eyes.

The two watched this before they looked at each other, ''Sooo...wanna tell me about your life as his slave Mito-sama?'' Kushina asked curious to how her next life would be like. Mito just smiled and explained to her of what she went through in her time in hell...

**2 Days Later**

Mito explained most of what happened from the very beginning of when she summoned Naruto, to where she died and had her body taken with her to become a demon. She told Kushina everything she had been through in hell the training she went through by Naruto. Everything she told her of was like a fairy tale to Kushina. Throughout the whole story she sat in her lap listening to her like she did as a child hearing of her other stories.

Even then, the baby within her kicked a few times when Naruto was mentioned and of how he protected her from the demons that flocked to her and, of how he fought against legions upon legions of demons. Batting them away like flies or of him killing Gilgamesh a fellow Demon Titan in only under 3 minutes flat.

The next life for her fascinated her greatly even more so when Akemi told her the life she would have would be a great one that was for sure.

Kushina also told her of how her life has been growing up in Konoha after running away from Uzu no Kuni when it was attacked. She told her of how Konoha had been _'pleased'_ to have her in their ranks as a shinobi. It was also to the delight of Mito that Kushina told her of how Konoha has all but, studied upon finding out what exactly killed their Shodaime. She did tell her of how the Kyuubi was getting along with her in the years but, she also explained of how Konoha had been trying to use her to try and gain the Uzumaki fuuinjutsu from her since they couldn't from Mito since her body was gone after her 'death'.

To say Mito was pissed was like saying Lucifer had a small power complex. She was downright furious but, kept her demon aura from reaching her master. She didn't wanna wake him up on a minor emotional outbreak...

Too bad the two didn't know Naruto had heard everything and his hate for humanity in general rose a few notches...

Getting up from his nap, Naruto looked over to see Mito and Kushina sleeping against the inside trunk of the tree Kushina leaning in against Mito her arms wrapped around her swollen belly. While Mito herself had her arms wrapped from behind Kushina in a protective manner. Seeing this, Naruto turned away before walking out over to the indention he made in the tree. Looking up at the sky he concentrated his eyes with a glare he looked to see slight moving dots far above in the sky. This made him frown before he heard something, looking back at the two sleeping women he saw Mito rubbing her eyes with her kimono as Kushina stretched harms out letting out a big.

''Yawwwnn~~~'' Kushina moaned before opening her eyes slightly to see Mito waking up as well, looking around the area she found her breath hitching in her throat to find Naruto's gaze staring right at her his purple eyes looking deep into her soul. Feeling his intense gaze she looked down at her swollen belly as a pink hue come up to her face while the unborn baby kicked a few more times.

''Mito...it is time we left...I sense kami's forces searching the area...'' he said as he walked over to the two before kneeling infront of them. Kushina's eyes somehow gained a sadden look but, she quickly made it disappear. Mito just nodded her head with a small sad smile; knowing she'd have to leave Kushina for awhile.

''Yes Naruto-sama I'm ready to leave'' he nodded before he snapped his fingers making the barrier shatter like a broken mirror showing the forest outside.

''Good then let us go-'' only for him to feel something grasping his wrist, slowly looking down he found Kushina looking down with her other trembling hand on her swollen belly.

''N-naruto-sama...could...you...before you...go...place your hand on my...stomach again...? I'm...sure...the baby...would...like to feel it...again...'' she said slowly not wanting to anger Naruto the slightest. Naruto kept his eyes on her form before turning his gaze to see Mito's pleading eyes knowing she wanted him to accept. Sighing a bit, he knelt down,

''Very well then...Lay down...'' she did so with a big smile coming up her face, naruto reached the under part of her shirt and brought it up over her swollen belly showing it in full view once more. Placing his hand atop the pregnant belly Naruto closed his eyes to feel to baby kick greatly at his touch once more. He let a small twitch of his lip before rubbing her belly slowly getting the interaction of the baby kicking more.

He never saw Kushina's mad blush on her face or the look in her eyes when she was looking at his form with a bit of longing for him to stay a bit longer and, something else only Mito caught.

Pulling his hand away he pulled her shirt back down, while Mito helped her stand before she stared at Naruto with a thankful look in her eyes.

''Thank you for doing that Naruto-sama, I...hope I haven't made you angry...'' to which he just waved it off while looking away.

''It is of no concern, we must leave though...Mito let us go...'' with that his slave nodded before giving a smile to her before walking away with her master into the dark swirling portal back to Hell awaiting the time for death.

Kushina watched them go as she rubbed her belly once more as her eyes drifted more on Naruto's retreating back with a soft smile on her face,

_'Naruto-sama...he truly is like Mito said, may be hard a bit to understand but, I can see a little softness...somewhere in him...'_

She felt her baby kick again at her mental thought. Looking down she smiled,

''You like Naruto's touch huh? Hm...''

If she would have looked out into the skies above the forest she would have seen armored figures with white wings on their backs spear's all in their hands.

_''We lost the Unholy being...he has left back to Hell...we must report back to Kami-sama...''_ the being said behind him was countless of the same angelic looking soldiers. All floating above the scene weapons in their hands and scowls on their faces.

**Hell**

Dropping back to Hell, Naruto and Mito looked around as the portal closed behind them. Seeing nothing much had changed. Naruto walked forward heading back to his house Mito walking by his side.

''Naruto-sama if I may ask, which of Kami's forces was there?'' to which Naruto gave her a side glance as he kept walking.

It was Kami's personal guardsmen, the personally trained soldiers by Kami. The _**Jūjigun no guntai **(__Crusader Legion)_ They are by many means stronger then the legions of demons down here in hell and, you wouldn't have been able to fight them at your current power. I can take them no doubt for I have been here much longer then that force was even created. My power outmatches their own by leaps and bounds. Now we must go, you need to get back to your training.'' he said to which Mito managed a nod while thinking on this force from Heaven.

**Heaven-Court of Kami**

Shouting of many voices could be heard in the court of Kami. Male to female all was outrages voices of anger and, it was all aimed at one being, a woman with a body of a Goddess and make any straight or gay man straight as a board and make all women jealous or make a lesbian die of a nosebleed. She had long flowing silver hair that which seemed to glow even in the white court. Her eyes were that of a golden which seemed to shine with a inner wisdom and power but, slight irritation. Her skin was a pale porcelain that of which looked so creamy and gentle to the touch it was begging to be touched. She wore a white kimono with silver treds at the end. Designs of flowers danced across her clothing she had a black sash around her waist she had simple wooden sandals on her was Kami, Ruler over Heaven and, Strongest and Oldest of her fellow Deities.

Beside her was her sister Megami, Goddess over Death, she looked just like her only with a few different features. Her hair was a mixture of white ahd purple with her skin being the same as Kami's own only a bit paler; her finger nails were sharp. Two bangs framed her face as her eyes were the same golden amber as her sisters. Her face was completely heartshaped but, with a more hardened look. She wore a very royal revealing black kimono but, still good amount of decency. It just showed a good amount of cleavage and side of her legs. Around her waist was a purple obi holding the Kimono tighten in a graceful knot in her back as it flows with her.

Right now both Kami's and Megami's delicate eyebrows was twitching in annoyance as the court was filled with their fellow gods and goddesses yelling and screaming from what had been going on. Ever since Lucifer's defection from Yami, Hell had been all but, nice they had been attacking her forces with Lucifer leading them as well as him attacking Yami their other fellow God. He was just sitting quietly watching the scene with an amused expression.

There was also the screams of one particular Demon in Hell. This demon was Hellwing Naruto, the devil that shook Hell to its very core and was said to have the power to match even Lucifer himself. His deeds and actions against both Lucifer and Yami have reached even them and many of their fellow deities have felt that he should be killed before he becomes too strong.

Honestly they just thought some were scared that Naruto was said to have beaten Gilgamesh in under 3 minutes flat for just annoying him...

''Kami-sama!'' she heard her name looking at the doors slamming open, she found her Crusader Legion all coming in with worried faces.

''Yes, what is it you have to report?'' her voice booming with authority none could match. All attention was all the Crusader Legion even Yami was looking at them with a curious eye.

''We've returned, and what we have seen is...not good...For the _'Chosen Ones'_ mother...has made a deal...with a demon...'' this made all sound go completely silent as Kami's eyes were wide. Her chosen ones mother made a deal with a demon? Is she dead? Did the demon kill her? Is the unborn child ok?

''What happened?...'' she asked her voice commanding making many of her fellow deities shiver a bit from the power from her voice.

''I-i-it happened 2 days ago...Uzumaki Kushina, she...made a deal to have her enslavement seals taken off her and to have Namikaze Minato killed..'' to which many growled at the enslavement seals. Mostly the females of the court. Kami and her sister, scowled at the mention of those seals.

''I see...and who was the demon she summoned?'' this made them shift uneasily which many caught. Amaterasu getting annoyed spoke,

''Who was it!'' to which the Crusader Legion Captain spoke,

''I-i-i-it was...Naruto...Hellwing Naruto, The Demon Titan Devil from Hell!'' he finished before keeling on the ground once more. Once the name of that _certain_ devil was spoken. Yami released so much killing intent that it surprised even Kami and Megami.

''Did you just say **Hellwing's name? He was there? This whole time? And with the Chosen ones mother of all people!''** his godly voice making the Legion quake under his power. Kami, seeing this released her power with a quick flare making Yami's own pale in comparison.

''That is enough! Yami...sit down and calm yourself...Captain...tell me how long was he there?'' her voice soft and caring as she spoke. The legion fully relaxed under theirs Master's voice.

''He was there with her for 2 days...he and his unholy slave Uzumaki Mito stayed with Kushina...'' not mentioning she requested for them to stay a bit longer this seemed to disturb the deities while Susanoo narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

''That _demon _stayed with Kushina for _2 days!_ Is she alright?'' Amatsu-mikaboshi spoke to which one of the legion nodded. Kami took this all in stride and spoke,

''I see...thank you for reporting this to me, go back out there and keep watch...I want Hellwing...watched when he comes back to Ningenkai...'' to which they nodded before going back through the doors. Though none saw the slight hesitation inKkami and Megami's eyes when they sent them away sent them away...

Though no one would expect what would be happening in the following years...

**3 Year's Later-Hell**

Its been a century since Naruto and Mito were summoned by Kushina, her making a deal with Naruto and him marking her as a slave. After leaving Ningenkai, Naruto had Mito go back into training for she needed it just incase the next time they went to Ningenkai and they were attacked she would be ready.

Of course he paid up the time he lost in hell by pissing off Lucifer when he destroyed 10 of his legions when he returned showing he was back. Thus made the normal schedule of him killing more of Lucifer's men day by day, while Yami's own forces even helped a few times to help kill him. Only to be destroyed completely and utterly.

Right now, Naruto and Mito were enjoying a stroll through Hell as many of the demons that knew Naruto and Mito for their kinder deeds with helping their towns waved at them before Naruto stopped suddenly before looking up as if staring at nothing. Mito saw this and spoke,

''Naruto-sama is something wrong?'' he just kept looking up before he spoke,

''It is near, it would seem Kushina isn't as lucky as you were Mito, Kushina's death is coming.'' this made her eyes wide in horror. Turning her gaze toward her master she spoke,

''W-w-what? But...w-w-wait...her due date is...soon...oh no...she'll die by childbirth no Uzumaki woman has ever suffered such a fate for our bodies are too strong from being drained from such a thing plus with Kushina's special chakra...'' this made Naruto nod a bit.

''I don't know how she would die for that is only known by the Goddess of Death Megami and Kami, the only thing I know is that her time is near...'' Mito slowly turned to him and spoke so quietly many wouldn't hear her but, Naruto did.

''Naruto-sama...there's s-s-something I have to ask of you'' Naruto turned to her giving her his full attention.

''Yes?'' she bent her head low her hair shadowing her eyes,

''I-i-is there something you can do?..Save her...I-I mean...stop Kushina's d-death where she could spend some time with her child...a week at least...'' now Naruto didn't expect this question but, wasn't surprised Mito asked with such nervousness in her voice but...

''I can't...'' this made Mito snap her head at him.

''Can't...or won't?'' her voice quivering knowing there was times when naruto was very cold and showed he was a true devil...

Ignoring the barb, Naruto spoke, ''I can't for two reason's Mito, First of all, on the business side it would be seen from me for delaying the deal from completion by giving her more time to live. I honestly owe her NOTHING to do this for her. I must do my part as she does her own, true this may seem cruel especially in this type of situation but, this is how deals between Demons and Humans are. The second reason is that, by Ancient Law I can't interfere with her day of Death, I am under no circumstance to prevent her death of a human or else...the punishment of such a thing is..._very _high...'' his tone extremely grave more so then she's ever seen.

Gulping nervously Mito spoke, ''W-w-what is t-t-this...punishment?''Naruto looked at her and spoke with the most grave ton she shivered feeling a cold chill shoot through her spine.

_**''Total Soul Obliteration...''**_ he said since he may be a devil but, he won't lie to his slave.

Mito stood there her eyes widen in terror at what she just heard before she hung her head low knowing that naruto wouldn't break such a law to have his soul destroyed.

''Now let us go Mito...'' with that Naruto opened up a portal before walking in Mito following in behind him...

**Hi no Kuni-Outside the Sealing Chamber**

Coming out of the portal Naruto and Mito came upon a large rock formation with many Konoha shinobi guarding the entrance, walking toward the side of the chamber. Naruto felt Kushina energy inside as well as Kyuubi's chaotic youkai as well.

''We can't enter so we shall watch...'' with that he gathered youkai into his hand before speaking,

_**''Akuma no yōna majikku: Hyōji mirā **(Demon Magic: Viewing Mirror)**''**_ with a Naruto swipe his hand a few times making a small dark mirror appear showing what was happening on the inside.

''I see, shes already in labor...'' Mito muttered as Naruto nodded, they watched as Hiruzen had his hand over the seal keeping Kyuubi under control while his wife biwako delivered the child. They saw the many anbu guarding the outside and inside of the chamber. Kushina's screams from pushing her child out was heard from within even them.

''AAAHHNNN!'' she shouted while Biwako could see the crown in view.

''One more push Kushina one more!'' hearing this Kushina with all of her strength pushed making her unborn daughter come out Biwako pulled her out. Before cutting the unbelical chord. Cleaning and wrapping her up, Biwako showed the sleeping whiskered face of Naruki, to Kushina who smiled greatly upon her daughter.

''Shes so cute...'' she said seeing the tuff of blond with red highlights hair in full view.

Mito smiled greatly at seeing Kushina's daughter being born. It always great to see another Uzumaki brought into the world and especially since there was very few of them left in the world.

Naruto himself, watched the scene with a small ghost of a smile on his face it was barely able to be seen but, it was there. That's when he looked to see a masked cloaked figure killing the anbu guard before coming into the chamber. Mito saw him enter and saw how the man killed Biwako before grasping the child. They watched the two argue over something trivial before the masked man threw the baby into the air.

''Oh no!'' Mito gasped, naruto prepared a shadow spell just incase.

''Naruki!'' Kushina cried before Hiruzen despite his old age, got to the baby in time before hearing the man's exclamation.

_''Hope you can get rid of the explosive tags...'' _his eyes widen before pulling off the cover wrapped around Naruki to see active explosive tags. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this before Hiruzen pulled them off in time as they exploded. The cloaked man getting to Kushina before warping away in what Naruto knew as _Kamui_.

''Hm, lets go Mito, gotta keep an eye out for Kushina till she dies...'' with that they both disappeared into the portal following Kushina's signature while Hiruzen shushined out of the chamber.

Following the cloaked man, they found him with Kushina' chained up by some two split pillars with Kyuubi coming out of her seal.

''Now Kyuubi, I order you to kill your former container!'' and to genjutsu induced to fight back, Akemi shot her claw right at Kushina. Mito gasped before trying to interrupt it only for Naruto to stop her.

''Naruto-sama! We can't just-'' only for him to shake his head as he spoke in a non-nonchalant manner,

''Still haven't noticed have you?'' blinking she turned her gaze at him,

''What are you-'' only for her eyes to widen when she felt the multiple energies in the sky. Looking up, she saw the_ **Jūjigun no guntai (**Crusader Legion)_ all above them staring them down.

''A-a-angels...'' Naruto nodded

''Yes, they are here to stop us from interfering, they've been here before we even arrived. While I could defeat them all as they are no match for me...but that is their objective...to delay the both of us...'' Mito managed a strained nod as she glared at the angels above her. As the the scene unfolded before them all. Mito slumped as she watch kyuubi about to pierce Kushina only for her to disappear in a yellow flash.

Mito blinked, ''I didn't know she knew how to use that bastards jutsu.'' Naruto just nodded as he watched the cloaked man wave off her disappearance before heading to Konoha Kyuubi following his lead in her genjutsu crazed state.

''Yes, it was a modified version meant for a one time usage...''

They all watched the scene unfold as Kyuubi was managed to be pushed back via giant summons as Hiruzen prepared something only Naruto knew. Thus made him narrow his eyes in annoyance knowing what the man was gonna do. Sarutobi was alone with Kyuubi on the battlefield as he ordered all of his men back but, before he could do anything...

Chakra coated chain's shot out of the ground wrapping around Kyuubi's body before slamming it to the ground snout and all chain down. Looking in shock, Hiruzen saw Kushina on the ground coughing up blood. Glancing at Hiruzen through her exhausted eyes, ''Hurry up and get out of here...I'll take the Kyuubi down with me...'' only for Hiruzen to shake his head.

''That is not possible Kushina, we both know your barely holding those chains and, besides your close to dying...The only way to stop the kyuubi from killing us all is...to seal it away.'' which she frowned at.

''Seal? What are yo-'' only for her eyes to widen knowing exactly what he was implying now. Clenching her fists, she stood up despite her exhausted state and yelled,

''NO I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO-'' only to fall to her knees coughing up more blood. Mito teared up at seeing her sight while Naruto just turned his gaze at the angels above him and glared making the group tense.

''No...not her...I will...not allow...you'' Kushina uttered blood flowing out of her mouth her eyes set a blaze in hate glaring at Hiruzen in defiance only for the man to shake his head. ''No Kushina, only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi at bay...and your almost dead...this is the only way...'' he said as he prepared the sealing.

''I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!'' she yelled releasing the _Hachimon Tonkou (The 8 Celestial Chakra Gates)_ with that her chakra jumped completely shocking Hiruzen and surprising kyuubi. Naruto's own eyes widen a bit while Mito let tears fall knowing what would happen when she did this...

Using the monumental chakra she gained, Kushina pulled the chains down slamming the Kyuubi into the ground before she started to pull on it making the Kyuubi drag itself to her where her original seal was located. That's when she felt the drawback of using the gates and felt to her knees her aura fading Kyuubi took this chance and attacked hiruzen.

After summoning the cradle and placing Naruki in it, Hiruzen looked up to see Kyuubi's massive claw coming its way. Kushina gathering the last bit of strength she had, jumped infront of the attack getting impaled by Akemi's claw. Mito's eyes widened while Naruto closed his eyes. Hiruzen seeing Kushina not moving did the required hand seals ignoring the babies cries and slammed his hands on the ground.

_''Forbidden Fuuinjutsu: Shiki __Fūjin! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)''_ that's when the apparition of megami appeared in her shinigami form as the humans call it nowadays. They all watched it unfold as Hiruzen had Megami seal Kyuubi into the blond haired baby and sacrificing his soul to her. Doing this Megami, ripped out Hiruzen's soul from his body and 'ate' it.

Seeing Kushina's soul coming out, Naruto took this as his que and appeared right infront of Megami taking Kushina's soul.

Kushina saw naruto staring her down as her soul started to form and smiled uttering to words, ''Naruto-sama...Naruki-chan...'' with that Naruto sealed Kushina's body away. Megami watched this with a smile.

__''Its good to know that you follow the rules unlike your fellow demons...Hellwing...''__ to which Naruto just gave her a glance and spoke,

''True, its also good to know that you deities can be much more evil then us demons...to make her death like this...'' Thus making Megami frown and Mito smirk knowing her master shut up the deity quite greatly.

The captain of the Crusader legion was frowning at the seen, The Chosen ones mother was in the hands of a demon. Now he had order not to interfere with anything that goes by all Ancient Laws but,...he couldn't let this...Unholy thing take the chosen ones mother to hell...

__''Hellwing! Stop right there!''__ the captain announced his men all ready for what their captain was gonna do Megami gave them a curious side glance while Naruto just spoke his back to them.

''Hm? What is it? I have a deal to keep here...'' as Mito looked between her master and the scowling Legion captain.

__''That's the thing, we cannot allow you to take her soul to Hell. We shall not let you corrupt her like you've corrupted Uzumaki Mito.''__ THIS made Mito scowl in annoyance. Now this got Naruto's attention, did they not know that interfering with a deal between a demon and a human was breaking Kami's laws? And infront of Megami no less? Hehe pitiful...

''Oh, you think you can stop me? Megami you bore witness to this...they tried to stop the deal...now...they shall **pay!''** which Megami just nodded slowly knowing they DID break one of Kami's laws. Though her eyes were still locked upon Naruto's form as his body was now set aflame by the fires of Hell.

**''Mito...watch carefully...this is the first time I've shown you my transformation...burn this in your mind...this is the power of a Devil''** and with that Naruto's whole form was engulfed in the flames of hell circling his form. The crusader legion all tensed knowing their target was transforming, they had all heard rumors, stories and myths about Hellwing's transformation.

But what they saw scared them beyond anything. Megami's eyes were wide in shock the power coming from Naruto was over Lucifer's own, while Mito was in awe complete and utter awe.

For infront of them all, was a 7 foot black armored figure. His whole body completely dressed in demonic armor. Spikes jutted out of his shoulders with his purple demonic eyes coming from the black spiked helmet of the Demonic looking knight his feet now spiked metal boots his hands now gauntlets with all of his fingers overshadowed by razor sharp metal fingers. His two 10 feet long black wings spread out wide as they can be showing of what he was. His devilish 5 foot tail shot out of his backbone spikes running along the back of it with the color being a crimson. Over the whole armor was demonic runes going down all over his metal armor. The flames of hell danced across his armor and the ground he stood upon.

His power and youkai oozed out of him like a leaking dam close to breaking. The crusader legion were trembling in pure unadulterated fear and terror. The rumors, the myths and stories did this no justice, this being before them scared them worse then Yami did...

**''Now pay the price...for breaking the rule and...annoying me!''** with that flames sprouted from naruto's hand before it took shape, they all watched as the flame took the shape of a 6 foot katana only the blade being pure black in color with the red demonic crimson runes embedded within the blade. The handle being of pure blood red crimson with the guard taking the shape of a demons maw wide open. At the end was a small black chain dangling at the end.

**''Meet Apocalypse...now die!''** with that Naruto appeared in the middle of the Crusader Legion faster then Mito or the legion could see and before they knew it. Four of the soldiers were falling to the ground their wings sliced off along with their heads. Sensing the oncoming enemy Naruto turned around and slammed his hand in time into the face of a on coming soldier and chuckled,

**''Hehehe, eat this!, Bigguban no yami wa, furasshu **_(Big Bang Darkness Flash)_**''** before a darkness encircled Naruto's hand before the angels eyes widen in horror. Second later that angel along with half of that Crusader Legion was obliterated by a wave of condensed darkness it tore them apart, burning them; disenergating them all. The clouds were split by the attack, megami watched this in complete shock, that attack alone would have dealt a serious blow to a deity!

Mito watched as her master just obliterated half of kami's personal forces with one attack! Her eyes were filled in amazement as she burned her masters devil form into her mind forever. It was like looking at the very embodiment of power! His power was full out and it made her feel like she was in a ocean of youkai Naruto's power was a literal maelstrom it growing with each passing day!

The captain watched horrified at how this 'unholy' being just killed off half of his men. With one attack at that! He had to give the order to retreat lest he lose more men but, a deep burning hatred flared in his eyes when he looked upon naruto's devil form. As for flames of hell burned around him making him look like a grim reaper coming for its next victim. His purple eyes glowed murderously when he set his gaze upon them his nodaichi flames up with the fires of hell.

Seeing no other way, ''Retreat! Head back to heaven!'' in which they did but, naruto chased down a few killing a few of them before the rest left through the portal.

Seeing them gone, Naruto flew back down to Mito his appearance making her very light headed. Megami just eyed him curiously before leaving through a portal when Naruto's demonic gaze cast upon her.

**''Mito...it is tim**e to go...I tire of this place...'' his voice returning to normal his form changing back to his normal form. Mito just nodded dumbly still in shock at seeing her master transform and fight like that...

''Y-yes Naruto-sama...'' and with a final glance to Naruki, Mito followed her master through the portal. Though none of them saw the blond pig-tailed sennin Senju Tsunade come upon Naruki with annoyance and arrogance brimming in her eyes.

**Hell**

Once Reaching hell, Naruto pulled out Kushina's soul to see it form into Kushina's form the first time they met her. Then naruto unsealed her body before he started to do the same ritual he did for Mito. Kushina was too busy looking around in awe, she never did the battle Naruto did against the Crusader legion for her soul was still forming to even feel anything or see anything.

''Kushina...'' startled out of her wonderment she saw her new master looking at her with a giant circle made of blood infront of him her body on the circle with strange symbols going directly to it.

''Y-yes?'' she said to which Naruto cast his eyes back to the circle,

''This is the next part when sacrificing your humanity, I'm gonna be merging you and your body together and let the youkai from me gather into your body transforming you into a demon or more specifically a devil.'' to which she look confused a bit but, a look from Mito saying she would know later she nodded.

''Ok...I understand...'' to which Naruto nodded before he began the ritual. He did the same with Mito, only this time he didn't need to renew her body to being young since it had only be a few months older then they first met. Though he did have to heal it up from the pregnancy and massive fatigue.

So when the similar flash of light came, a not so much changed Kushina appeared in a crimson red kimono with black trimmed edges and, like Mito her bust increased to a DD-cup from the C-cup she usually had. Her goddess like figure became even more slender making her look perfect with every curve on her body. Her violet eyes stayed the same only more of darker shade making them unique among many things.

Though the youkai flowing through her showed she was a devil now, just like Mito was made into.

''Woah, I feel different but, I don't look it...'' Mito just grinned since she said the very same thing.

''Don't worry you've just become a devil like Mito and I am, you'll be trained by me and, if I'm not there Mito will help you as she does her own training. Like I said with her Kushina, I will not have a weak slave and want you to be able to protect yourself if and when the time comes. So be prepared for your training comes soon...'' to which she nodded with a small smile on her face.

With that the next few years were gonna be very hectic for Naruto and his beautiful slaves. If only the proverbial Typhoon they will cause that will shake the very foundations of the three realms...

**End**

**So, what do you think? That's just the prologue for now. Now those that like Minato go ahead and flames me he deserved what he got for abusing Kushina!**

**Now this was a project Hakkyou no Yami wanted me to do for him and I gladly obliged and gotta say its one of the best stories I've ever had the pleasure of writing. Most of the credit goes to him for his help with creating this story so Props to you my friend!**

**Anyway like Is aid bashing was gonna happen I warned you guys and if you didn't read the warning up top then don't go telling me 'you didn't see it!' or 'what the hell man!' cause I really don't wanna hear it.**

**Also his clothing is what Jellal wear in Fairy Tail...only with a few changes here and there.**

**The pairing is at the moment: Naruto/Kushina/Mito/FemNaruto (Naruki)/Akemi (Kyuubi)/ ****Kami/Megami**

**10 years=Decade**

**100 years= Century**

**1000= Millinieum**


	2. Total Chaos and Disorder

_Hey readers, got something to say before I start this story first off I'm very sorry for any mistakes and errors for grammar I've made and, I'd like to say I will probably never get that fixed until I get my grammar up. Also the confusion with the differences in time and my errors along with it again I apologize for the confusion. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 1 of Hellwing Naruto!_

_**WARNING: THIS IS AN EXPORTED CHAPTER WITH SOME SCENES REWRITTEN AND CHANGES MADE TO THE CHAPTER!**_

**Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Total Chaos and Disorder**

**Heaven-Kami's Court**

''So...your telling me...you disregarded the rules...and attacked Hellwing Naruto for keeping the end of his bargain. Which you did so brazenly infront of my own sister resulted _half_ of the Crusader legion...destroyed? Is that what your telling me here..._captain?_'' Kami said her words sharp enough to through the hardest of metal and freeze the sun. Her eyes glaring down on the leader of the force who at the moment was quivering in fright. Megami was on the sidelines watching with a stern expression, as was a few other Gods and Goddesses.

''Yes kami-sama...'' was the words from the Captain thinking he hadn't done anything wrong, since he was trying to gain the _'Chosen Ones'_ mother from the _'unholy' _grasp of that...

_Monster..._

''I see..._**ARE YOU A FOOL!''**_ her words echoed around the court with enough divine power in each word to shake the court and make the the mighty Crusader lLegion into a trembling whimpering mess and made her fellow deities shiver. Her eyes glowed with a angerful look within, her face set into a scowl at the _fools_ before her!

''K-k-kami-s-sama?'' was the words the scared Captain spoke.

''You defiled my rules, broke them, ignored them...The laws _I _set even before you were created! And _you_ want retribution for the law _you_ broke? Your a fool...Hellwing had all rights to attack back when you and your legion tried to interrupt the deal. You should know by now, deals made between demons and humans are _set in stone!_ No matter who they are! The Ancient rule never to be broken...yet you did...and so carelessly!'' her words making the captain and the rest of the legion go into shock.

Kami sighed before sitting up straight her eyes gaining a stoney look she already had reports from what her Guardsmen had done and she couldn't be more _infuriated_ they had all but, broke her laws and attacked Hellwing. With the words from her sister as well during the time had all but, made her decision she was about to make all the more certain.

''B-but...Kami-sama...'' only for him to be silenced when Kami all but, smashed him into the ground with just her glare alone.

''No buts...I have decided your punishment...'' This got many raised eyebrows from other deities unlike her sister who already knew what she was going to decree. The legion though felt confusion rise in them, _punishment?_ Why were they being punished for a deed they thought was justified?

''What...Punishment?'' The captain spoke regretting his words almost as quickly as he said them.

''Your punishment is the most high second to being killed, I will have you and your men _stripped_ of your rank, title and _banished_ from the castle where you will serve the rest of your lifes in solitude where you will repent for your actions against me. And to make sure you fools never try this again I will make an example out of you since your punishment is close to heresy I will treat you as such.'' Before anyone could understand what she meant Kami merely raised her hand and with a subtle twitch of her finger she caused the clueless Captain of the Crusaders to be flung her way by an invisible force before he was seen floating right infront of her. His shock was present only to be replaced with terror when kami's cold unforgiving orbs peirced through him as her words seemed to cause every occupant within the room to stiffen.

''For your disobediance I will deliver your punishment myself an d teach you what happens when you disobey my alws..'' she said before she slowly stood up to her full height before she raised her hand before pointing her index finger between the Captain's eyes slowly white energy coated the tip of her finger before she spoke, her azure ice cold orbs bore through the man's own.

''P-please K-k-kami-s-s-sam n-n-n-no!'' the man begged and pleaded but was ignored entirely as she without hesitation stab her fin ger right into his temple not enough to pierce it, but enough for her energy to burn through his flesh and bone to mark him. Slowly as she ignored his agonizing screams she dragged her finger across the mans forehead creating a scorched line mark across the man's forehead which she ran dow the left side of his face before ending it at his left eye which she withbrutal efficency plunged her enery coated finger into his eyes crushing and burning it away melting it withinhis eyes socket . ignorning his screams kami emotionlessly grabbed the Captain by his head before effortlessly hurling him into his petrified Legion sending them tumbling to the floor.

However everyone was still stuck in a shocked stupor at what they saw it was a very rare sight almost non existant for Kami to ever hand and deal out such punishment and to such a degree, but it also reminded them that to cross kami was the LAST thing any God or Godess ever dared to do for it mant this...or worse. They could only watch as she sat back down in her seat and beckoned the legion out her tone cold and toneless. ''Now..._get out of my sight!_'' Which the shocked legion could only nod their heads down before walking out of the court their honor gone for disobeying their master, carrying their unconscious Captain to seek out medical help for his injury.

After they left The other deities followed as they too were a bit shaken by Kami's action leaving only Megami and Kami in the court. Once the door finally shut, Kami's face broke out into a sigh with a frown adorning her face Megami saw her sister's situation and spoke,

''Something wrong Kami-nee-chan?'' her words softer with only her and her sister alone. Kami just looked up and smiled despite the annoyance in her eyes.

''No...well not really its just...Hellwing...something about him...is just so interesting, and i guess when those fools dared to break my law and assault him even causes me to get angrier then usual'' she said with as her frown turned into a small wistful smile at the mention of that certain Devil. Megami only nodded with a smile of her own as she remembered the devil she saw up close just mere moments ago to feel the brunt of his power and see his transformation before her very eyes was something she wouldn't forget for a long time nor would she try to afterall the devil was a subject of immense interest between her and Kami.

''Ah yes, well all I can really say is that...hes a _strange one_...Especially after all the times we've watched him...'' her face adorning a small smile as well. Kami just nodded remembering the times she and her sister watched the strange yet very powerful devil rise in fam in Hell. The deities knew she and Megami had watched the devil and had questioned her and some had just plain thought it was a bit disturbing she and her sister were so interested in the _'Unholy' _being. yet they dared to never question them leaving the two Goddesses to there actions, but watching over him over the year's the two women had strangely developed an immense interest in the Devil to the point one would question if it was admiration, affection or plain outright Love for the Devil.

They never dwelled on such things nor did they dare to, but the pegging of such a thing for the two to ever _love_ the devil the very being who opposes all of Heaven was ludicrous, crazy, insane...

And yet they couldn't deny they felt something for the Devil, their feelings for him were strange at best and could only be described at best that they held interest in him and kept an eye on him to watch as he grew into the Devil he was today.

''Though...I've got the strangest feeling something big is gonna happen...something..._catastrophic..._'' her words making Megami frown.

''Hm...who knows...the future is always changing...my dear sister'' Kami nodded at her sister words, but couldn't help but feel something big was gonna happen...

And it would shake the three realms _immensely!_

If only the two knew this change would alter their lifes forever more...

**60 Year's Later-Hell**

It's been a small yet very long sixty years in Hell and many things have happened since Naruto brought Kushina in as his slave and made her into a devil. One thing was that Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he would be training her in her demonic powers for the next day when they arrived he had pushed her through the same training regimen he did to Mito. He made her do everything to get stronger just as he did for Mito.

And to Naruto's secret approval, she pulled through every challenge he sent at her with fervor to get stronger and prove herself to her master. The one that saved her from her nightmare and gave her a new life away from Ningenkai. Kushina, to Naruto's standards was almost up to par with Mito it would seem Kushina was much more in tune with training and sparring with either him or Mito made her power jump by leaps and bounds.

Mito though didn't slack up a bit if anything she trained even harder then ever before. Maybe it was because she had someone to train with? Someone that she could actually challenge without be beaten into the ground each time? Or maybe it was something else...

Who knows...

Only that Naruto knew the two for the lack of the better word were the _Perfect_ team, Mito the long range fighter as Kushina herself was a close range fighter. Both worked out their weaknesses and made them their strong points so their teamwork was most amazing. Hell when they both fought together against Naruto himself, they were at least able to injure him in their Devil forms going all out while also making him actually put _some_ effort to fight back.

They were at the strength together of a Second level High Demon just under the level of a King then a Titan. Now when he gives them the time to gain experience with fighting other demons their power and skill grow even more amazing.

He himself was strong yes very strong but, over the last 60 years since his massacre of the Crusader legion infront of Mito and Megami has made something within him crack making his power jump each passing day. He didn't know what it was, but did welcome it with open arms since he knew he was stronger then Lucifer that he had no doubt in.

But why was Lucifer still alive? Simple, Naruto wanted him alive...

For one simple purpose and that was to show him the difference between themselves.

In both Power...and Skill...

Kushina at one point as did Mito once meet Lucifer when the devil had come to battle Naruto once more and saw how amusing it was in Naruto's eyes as the last time they first fought they were on equal footing.

But on that one fight Naruto was _toying_ with the Devil making it _'look' _equal, but it was a fake that Naruto had kept up for years since his return with Kushina and Mito. It served its purpose as it kept Lucifer fueling and how he wanted to get stronger to kill his former student.

The fool he is and always will be...

Though word did reach Hell about the Crusader legions punishment and of how they were stripped of their rank before thrown into solitude for disobeying Kami's Rule and Law. Naruto chuckled when he heard it, it was fitting really and amusing as well to see how the fools paid the price for their actions.

Although if it was him, he'd skin them alive before throwing them into the pits of Hell where they would be tortured for all eternity.

Kushina hadn't changed much in appearance since her time in Hell but, her attire was more tight-fitting then the loose Kimono her friend Mito wore. For Kushina wore a crimson kimono along her body hugging her hourglass figure perfectly as a black tobi was wrapped around her waist which held her maroon colored katan through her tobi as hoister. Black swirls adorned her kimono while her the banga of her hair were held up by a yellow hairclip, the uzumaki insignia was ecthed into the back of her kimono's fabric.

Overall she looked deadly..._One very deadly Devil-Empress_ Hell many mistook her for the twin sister of Mito for their looks but, different tastes in combat.

At the moment we could find both Kushina and Mito kneeing on the ground panting, their eyes were glistening in exhaustion yet pride at their latest achievement. For infront of them was Naruto, standing infront of them his arms crossed with a giant gash across his chest. His own eyes showing signs of a approval as well.

''Good job you two...you've injured me to this extent...'' only for Mito to point out her own answer with a smile on her face.

''True, but that's no where near to _truly_ injure you...But I do see the improvement we're making.'' Naruto just shook his head at Mito's words, true they did injure him but...

The gash already started stitching back together closing up the wound leaving in seconds not a single blood stain. Though to even _hurt_ him was something for it was impossible to do due to his remarkable regeneration.

''Alright that's enough for today...go rest you'll need it for tomorrow's training.'' which they both nodded at. Though when Naruto cast his gaze from Mito to Kushina he saw something in her eyes that made him frown.

It was..._sadness_

**Hell-Street of Hellmaw**

Walking along the streets of Hellmaw, the village of demons of all kinds was Naruto his slaves on both his sides. Demon's all parted way from them or those that knew of Naruto's reputation steered clear however it was the children that gazed upon the Devil in awe and reverence. It was like the stories they heard was true from their parents; the Legendary Devil was as their parents told them about was. The hair, the face, the clothes everything about him was true.

Naruto walked through the street his face indifferent as ever, the reason for their visit to this city was for a means as he got word that a Demon Titan was causing havoc in the town and was murdering innocent demons and children.

But honestly he didn't care about that what he DID care about was that the fool was using _his_ name as a leverage. He heard rumors the demon was his underling and used that as a way to get away with things he did. He didn't like that...He did _not_ like that at all. If there was another thing Naruto hated with a passion it was those that used their name or fame to get away with other things.

But this demon...was using _his_ name to do acts like this...

That he would not _allow_...

''H-hey mister!'' hearing the words naruto looked over his shoulder to see three kids with two adult demons, all of them were from what he could tell the _inu_ demon. Very powerful demons that could be powerful in their own right or peaceful beings that wanted nothing to do with violence.

Raising an eyebrow he spoke, ''Yes child?'' his words cold and in-different. Mito and Kushina looked on at the sight with curious eyes. It was rare for people to speak to their master and especially children since some were either scared of him from stories they were told or the deeds known throughout Hell was told to them made them too awed at his sight to even speak with him.

''U-um...a-are you with that b-b-big meanie?'' the little female dog demon asked in a stutter. Naruto rose an eyebrow before giving a slight brief glance to the parents who of which tensed before casting worried looks at their children. Looking back down at the children he spoke,

''Big...meanie? No...I'm not...'' this made a male inu youkai look up with hopeful eyes as his tail wagged back and forth excitingly.

''T-then are you gonna take care of him?...I-I mean...beat him up and take him away from here...he's caused us...so much pain...'' which naruto just looked at the little child before turning his head back in its original direction.

''That is...correct...'' before he walked away his slaves following in behind him. He never saw the wide and hopeful eyes of all the Inu demons along with those that heard the conversation.

With Naruto, he had only been a few minutes until they got to their designated spot. It was a pub basically where he and his slaves could already feel the youkai within so with a slight.

_'Knock'_

The door was slammed off its hinges and into the wall silencing all the actions that just went on in the pub. All eyes were on Naruto with Kushina and Mito behind him looking upon the wide eyed demons in cold in-difference. Naruto took a step forward and spoke,

''Now...which one of you is named..._Garrosh?''_ he said and just as quickly as those words left his mouth all pointed at a demon.

That just ran out the door...

Twitching, Naruto sighed rubbing his temples,

''Pathetic fool...'' he said before all three vanished like the wind...

Only to appear infront of a demon that halted right in its steps. It's big hulking body froze in-midstep. It's red eyes wide in terror as Naruto appeared infront of him with a sinister look in his purple eyes. They were all on the streets of the Hellmaw with villagers alike looking upon the scene with fear of what was gonna happen. The demon was named Garrosh Hellscream who in general was a blood red skined Fel orc which dwarfed the size of other regular orcs, this was another Demon titan that was known for his brute strength and abilities to rupture and upheave the very ground of hell earning him a fierce reputation as a demonic killing machine.

Yet that meant nothing to the devil before him not that he knew who this truly was...

''So your the one that's been using my name to cover up your crimes...right?'' Garrosh then right there answered his question by speaking,

''And just who are you exactly? Cause you know if you attack me my boss Hellwing Naruto will come down here and kill you...before taking your little whores with you'' it said with a lecherous grin when its gaze set upon Kushina and Mito.

Now _this_ was a very bad thing to say since for one both Mito and Kushina gritted their teeth in anger as their demonic aura came off them in _waves_. The second thing that happened was, Naruto's eyes gained a _much_ more evil look in them before his eyes quickly gained a slit within.

''That...you foolish child was a _mistake_ for one who do you think your talking to? You say you work for Hellwing Naruto? Do you even know what he looks like? Well let me give you the picture...right infront of you, for I am _Hellwing Naruto_!'' his words making the demon take a step back in shock once its eyes finally settled upon his appearance. His form started to tremble shakily as the combining demonic auras started to push down on him.

Taking a step forward naruto spoke once more as his eyes _flared_ purple as his form _flashed_ in demonic aura.

**''And insulting_ my_ slaves was your second and _worst _mistake you'll ever make again!''** with that Naruto descended upon the demon laying down a beating so horrible that many demons that watched flinched and closed their eyes as the horrible screams from Garrosh echoed all across the village as his blood painted the walls and flew into the air. Crushing his tusks andjamming one through his chest he sent the orc through severel buildings before sending him into the ground causing it to crater beneath the behemoth of an orc. before the demon had time to even get up naruto was already there his heel coming down which slammed into the orc chest area causing a faint crack before the orcs caved in on itself while Garrosh's eyes bulged in agonizing pain.

Such strength!

Soon Garrosh was reintroduced to a whole new realm of pain...

**15 Minutes Later**

Once the beating was over with Garrosh beaten and bloody was over Naruto's shoulder as he and his slaves walked down the streets. They were on their way to throw the body into the hellfire pits where the demon could be tormented for what he has done. He didn't get off easy with Naruto and won't certainly ever again.

Too busy screaming for mercy as his flesh and bones are burnt away only to regrow again making his pain endless...

As they walked though, Naruto kept giving small glances at Kushina since he had been seeing her act weird lately strange actually since she was usually a ball of energy most of the time.

That's when he heard something,

''The mister did it! He beat the big meanie!'' was the voice Naruto knew too well. Looking to his right he saw the family of five Inu demons looking at him in either gratefulness from the parents or the awe looks from the children. That's when the youngest a little female looking Inu, ran over to him her big black eyes wide in awe. She reached his leg and looked up at him with a smile on her face,

''T-thank you sir'' she said before doing something shocking, she _hugged_ his leg. This made Naruto freeze up while Mito and Kushina looked worried at what would happen next, their master if anything was cruel even to children sometimes and his bloodlust from the little _'battle'_ might not had been sated...

So what if he?

Only for the Devil to slowly gaze down at the small inu demon before he spoke tonelessly, ''It is of no trouble he simply deserved punishment for using my name for protecting for his actions, and that is all now go to your parents little one.'' he said causing the demon to look before giving a timid nod once she figured out what she had done before running back to her parents. Without pausing a second time Naruto walked forth followed by his two Uzumaki servants though this action had been watched by both redheads and one being Kushina who watched this with a small smile on her face before she remembered her own child. Looking down at her belly she rubbed it as a small tear fell from her eyes when she remembered all the time she spent with the unborn child, the one she gave birth to only die on her same birth. Though she never saw the frown on Naruto's face as his eyes were set upon her at her action.

**Next Day-Naruto's Residence**

It's been a day since their little outing at Hellmaw and things have been very tense as of late. Mito noticed how Kushina was sometimes avoiding her and Naruto and of how she was always silent around them. They both could tell something was wrong with her but, Naruto hadn't said a thing about it yet and told Mito when she asked him for help that to let it play out...

For now...

That is until night came did something happen...

Tossing and turning in her bed, Kushina gripped her sheets as she whimpered ever so softly. Tears started to form in her clenched eyes as her lip trembled and quivered as the nightmares within her mind kept haunting her every second.

_'Naruki-chan no!'_ Kushina's screamed as she watched her unborn child be completely vaporized by the flowing youkai from kyuubi. Grasping her head with both hands she shook her head only to see another scene of her 1 day old daughter. Her bright blue eyes glaze over as the chakra of the kyuubi became too much for her and soon to Kushina's utmost _horror_ Naruki's little eyes were soon devoid of any life.

_'No...no...no..Naruki-chan...Naruki-chan...'_

''NARUKI-CHAN!'' her shrill scream echoing all in her room realizing what she did she tried to cover it up only for her face to have tears going down them ever so rapidly.

In his room Naruto's purple eyes snapped open when he heard Kushina's scream and jumped out of his bed before bursting through his door. Upon getting to her door he kicked it open only to see the sight of a sobbing Kushina. Walking over to her he saw she was still asleep but, was still muttering the name Naruki over and over.

Grasping her shoulder he shook her, ''Kushina...wake up!'' Gasping she snapped open her eyes only to see the face of her Master looking down at her with an impassive face.

''Kushina...whats wrong?'' his words made her look the other way before she pulled herself up and scooted away from him a bit.

''N-nothing..Naruto-sama...'' though her horrified face said otherwise, seeing he wouldn't get anywhere with his usual way of speaking he spoke a bit more gently but, still firmly while grasping her shoulder.

''Kushina...tell me...whats wrong?'' the woman all but, froze at his touch before the proverbial dam broke, his touch alone made her breakdown. Before Naruto knew it, Kushina was crying into his chest her arms grasping his shirt as tightly as she could. Her tears and sobs soaking his shirt, frozen at the sudden contact he looked down at his sobbing red headed slave and blinked.

_'Well...this is awkward...'_

Not seeing any other way to handle this, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Though when he did so he felt something in him beat a bit faster, he frowned at what it was and pushed it down. It was a strange feeling but, something he didn't wanna feel right now. That's when he heard the door open, glancing he saw Mito walk in and saw her questioning gaze.

Shrugging, she walked over and sat on the other side of Kushina and started to pat her back gently. Rubbing her back tenderly she spoke, ''Kushi-chan what's wrong?'' only for her to keep crying into naruto's chest. Seeing she wouldn't be talking for a bit they all sat there waiting for her to calm down.

It took a few minutes but, slowly and assuredly kushina slowly got control of herself. Yet she was still in Naruto's arms, pulling away a bit she wiped her eyes from her red puffy eyes.

''I-I-I'm sorry for that...'' Mito just rubbed her back as Naruto kept looking at her with a questioning gaze,

''It is of no trouble Kushina, now tell me...what is wrong?'' knowing she couldn't get out of this she sighed.

''Its just...I miss her...I miss my baby Naruto-sama...my daughter...my _musume_...my _Naruki-chan..._Every time I go to sleep I have nightmares of her little baby form dead in so many ways. They won't quit haunting me and its...its...starting to tear me apart!'' she finished before closing her eyes to hide the tears. Mito just looked at her with a sad look in her eyes. Naruto himself frowned before sighing in a bit of irritation.

''I see I was afraid of this, well you see Kushina, the reason your like this is because you didn't live a full life. Unlike Mito here who lived a good century and 20 years. You died a young life as a newly first mother, a way that is quite possibly the worst way to die. So its no surprise your being haunted by visions from your previous life...'' he said looking at Kushina with curious eye,

''It also makes it a bit worse that you have these dreams since you feel you have no one you TRULY believe will help her. This is what happens when mortal's don't live to their fullest and die so early on...'' which made Kushina look down sadly knowing she had died so early on the day of her daughters birth.

''But...what I'm curious about is that...Kushina...is the subject of her being a Jinchurriki a secret?'' which Kushina just nodded, her head still layed upon Naruto's chest feeling the slightest comfort and warmth from him.

''Yes, it is a well kept secret that she is a jinchurriki, that is how I and Mito's position was kept secret it was never told of what we contained.'' Naruto nodded at this,

''I see then your daughter...she should be ok, if the secret is kept safe then she should be living a partial normal life and if she inherited your luck her life might be better in the future. So there is no need to worry Kushina...'' which the woman begrudgingly nodded before falling asleep in naruto's arms, seeing this made Naruto feel in a even more awkward position and looked a Mito.

Giggling at his _almost_ nervous expression she got up before she helped Naruto set her back to sleep. After seeing she was fine, they walked out of the room Mito still giving her form a sad look before she walked out first. As naruto himself walked out closing the door his eyes gave her form one glance with a look in his eyes that showed something...

Something none one would see in his eyes _ever..._

It was..._Sadness_...

Then he closed the door not knowing this event would be the chain reaction to churn the the three realms for ever...

But later on, even with her state of being helped by Mito and her beloved master. The force of not seeing her daughter came back to her and, in much more force then ever before. Though she hid it best she could it was slowly getting harder each passing day. Just seeing her little daughter dead and, now ways of calling out her kept haunting her even more.

Now though it finally got to her and, she needed help and she needed it now! She wanted to get rid of the nightmares which haunt her at every turn...

So it was a great surprise that as Naruto and Mito were training on the outskirts of Naruto's residence did Kushina come out of the forests with a very nervous look in her eyes. Naruto rose an eyebrow at her as Mito blinked before speaking,

''Hey Kushi-chan...is something the matter?'' which the red haired woman just stopped in her tracks only this time.

She stood right infront of Naruto her head down as her shoulders shook her hands were clenched so hard they were cracking and popping under the pressure.

''N-naruto-sama...I know I've been acting...strange lately but, it has been somewhat...a strange thing for me to say. Its just that...I...I...want to see her...I want to see my child...so much...I miss her so _dearly!_'' she shouted the last word before falling to her knees before her Master. Knowing what she was doing was shameful so shameful and especially of her master but, she just couldn't help it anymore.

She missed her baby, her little daughter, her _Naruki-chan!_ She wanted to see her, hug her, anything to just see her...

Naruto kept his gaze on Kushina as Mito slowly closed her eyes with a sad smile on her face came up. That's what's been bothering her why didn't she see it? She thought Kushina had gotten past it already but...

Looking at her master though she could see the hesitant look in his eyes as he thought up of how he should answer her.

''I see...you wish to...see her? Is that correct?'' kushina only nodded not wanting to look up. But Naruto didn't have any of that so with a slow kneel he cupped her chin and pulled her face up slowly showing her tear stricken face, her eyes glistening wet as tears fell from her eyes. Her lip trembled and quivered each second.

''Is that what you want Kushina?'' which the woman just broke down even further before she spoke,

''YES! I WANT TO SEE MY BABY! DAMMIT!'' before she slammed her face into his chest. Hearing her answer he sighed before giving Mito a glance to which she nodded.

''Very well then...I can do that, I can't take you to her but, I can show you how's she's doing at the moment...'' which Kushina who at the moment was in Mito's arms just nodded.

''Yes...that's fine...I just wanna see if...my baby is ok...'' her voice strained to the max as her eyes were cast down in shame for doing what she did. She just couldn't control it anymore, she wanted to see her child but, to break down, cry and yell at her master. She felt so horrible and disappointed with herself that she only in her sister-figures arms did she feel better.

''I see...understandable..I was actually predicting you would ask this but, I just waited for you ask. Anyway, here we go...'' with that Naruto mumbled a view words before speaking,

_**''Akuma no yona majikku: Hyoji mira **(Demon Magic: Viewing Mirror)_

With that Naruto opened up a big sized mirror which viewed the life of the one he wanted to know. He predicted many things when it showed Kushina's daughter. He predicted her living a somewhat normal life, a life where she was protected even...

He was _dead wrong_...

For when he opened the mirror Hell would forever be shaken to its core.

_''AHHH! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!''_ was the female child-like cries of the little blonde red haired girl in the mirror. Her pleas for mercy unheard as the people attacking her didn't stop. The girl was at the age of 5 and had long golden with red streaked hair she wore nothing but, rags and had three whisker marks on each sides of her face. Her eyes were that of the purest blue it was like staring into an ocean.

Though her body looked malnourished beyond possibility, wounds and injuries could be seen among other things. Her face itself was bleeding as tears freely roamed down her pudgy face.

_''No! Demon scum! You'll pay for you've done! Feel the pain from your betters!'' _shouted a drunk shinobi as civilian and shinobi alike beat and abused the little child. Beer bottles, weapons, kunai, senbon, shuriken and worst of all _katanas..._

The three all watched this in emotions going throughout their bodies. Mito was trembling in anger,sadness and most of all _Hate!_ Her form trembled and shook as tears fell from her furious eyes as her shoulders and arms shook with each passing hit that was upon the little child.

Kushina herself was more on the verge of a breakdown, her face was formed into the shape of horror and anger mixed in. her eyes were glistening in _anger_ yet_ terror _for the child. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she watched the scene of the little girl, her own _daughter_ be _tortured_. Her daughters pleas for mercy rang through her ears clear as day...

She felt so horrible she wasn't their to help her, keep her safe like a mother should and tell her it was okay.

_'By kami...I'm the worst mother...'_

Naruto himself though was acting...strange...

His eyes were full on the scene with a strange look in his eyes as his right hand trembled and twitched every so often. His mouth twitched a bit like he was about to _growl _or _snarl_ something _bad_. He slowly ever so slowly raised his right hand and looked between it and the child in the mirror.

''Kushina...isn't...the secret...of being a Jinchurriki...supposed to be kept...secret?'' which he got his answer from Kushina when she all but, nodded.

''Then...what the _Hell..._am I seeing?'' his words so cold that it made the two involuntarily shiver.

With that he looked at his right hand once more...

The hand that touched Kushina's swollen, pregnant belly...

The same one that felt the many excited kicks from the unborn child...

The same one that rubbed and played the little touch and kick game the child acted...

He looked upon the child once more to see her _tears _pouring from her eyes, her _pleas of mercy_, her _cries of pain, _her _yells of anguish_

With that Naruto's right hand quickly _clenched_ as he looked up at the red sky of hell and spoke,

_''Do you see it now Kami? Are you that blind or ignorant of your creations? Your precious mortals...look at what they are doing to their savior...They are torturing her...a child, an innocent soul with not a touch of sin in her body If you won't do something about this...''_ he said as his eyes glowed purple as the ground beneath his cracked and shook. Kushina and Mito looked upon him in confusion as his youkai energy was rising_.._

_And Fast!_

_''SOMEBODY...HELP ME! PLEASE!''_ Was the final pleas from Naruki. The choked back sobs of Mito, the cries and mutters of Kushina finally set him off...

_Like a damn bomb!_

His eyes then gained an even more sinister glow before his mouth formed into a demonic _snarl_ as his body just flashed with his rising energies.

_**''Then I WILL! FOR THOSE PATHETIC FOOLS DO NOT DESERVE SUCH A GIFT!''**_ Within Naruto broke. An _ancient_ feeling of power rose up into Naruto his eyes glowed and flashed purple showing no sign of pupils before the thin sign of a demonic _slit_ for a pupil formed in his eyes. His body _erupted_ in just _pure_ black youkai with purple streaks here and there his body hidden from sight and those of his two worried slaves.

All across Hell, many could feel the massive youkai energy build up for it was just too _gigantic_ to ignore. The sudden explosion of pure _black_ and purple streaked youkai which erupted into the skies of hell itself could be seen by _all_ of Hell. The massive ball of youkai which got bigger and bigger by each second made a few so uneasy they would lose control of their bladders or just _die_ from the sudden expulsion of such youkai.

The ground shook, the mountains trembled and crumbled, the sea of blood itself _boiled_, The sky itself looked as if it was about to _shatter_ all on them.

That's when all that youkai...

All that power that was just so _unimaginable_ just...

_Condensed_ making the ball of energy shrink further and further as the wild and chaotic demonic energy now did something even more terrifying...

_It got stronger, _passing the Demonic Titan's themselves in power, it towered over all in Hell making many just feel like an _insect _in comparison!

That's when many saw _it..._

A giant shadow loomed all over Hell, the source of it being exactly where the explosion occurred. Only when it's form shifted and showed its true appearance did many freeze in petrifying _terror_. For infront of them all was a crimson eyed apparition, it being passing the red sky itself looming over Hell. It could be seen that the apparition was demonic in nature

No Demonic isn't the right word what is the right word is...

_Hellish, Nightmaringly Terrifying!_

It had a maw filled with glowing purple giant razor sharp _teeth_ which seemed to look as if it could tear through the hardest of divine metal. Curved horns stuck out of its head going past its forehead in a curved pattern, the wings of this _thing_ were _massive_ they all but, over shadowed Hell, the sea of blood even the mountains themselves.

But the eyes, oh _kami_ the _eyes_, it was like staring into the eyes of a wrathful_ God!_ The avatar of _death_ looked to be just within those very eyes. They glowed crimson yet was so _full_ of _bloodlust_ and _Vengeance_ that it made many want to actually_ pray_ to _Kami_ herself for forgiveness.

Deep within a castle, Lucifer himself sensed the very powerful even _godlike_ energy explosion looking out he saw the one thing that made him _scowl_,

''This is your doing...isn't _Hellwing..._'' he said spitting out the name like it was pure venom. That's when he heard the sound of someone walking from behind him,

''Hmmm~, so this is Naruto's power...Lucifer you never told me he was _this_ powerful...'' was the seductive voice of Lillith. Her purple skinned body in perfect as her seductive smile that could make any mortal man just bow before her. Her eyes glistened in excitement yet curiosity as her set upon the apparition that which loomed over the castle itself.

Grunting Lucifer spoke,

''He's been hiding this...from me...all this _time!_ All our battles...all our fights..._He's held back against me! **HOW DARE HE!**'' _he yelled as his own demonic energy blasted from him. Lillith herself just stayed where she was as her eyes danced with amusement at Lucifer's _outrage_. Though her eyes did shift once more to the apparition and she licked her lips as her body trembled and shivered in _excitement._

_'Hm, I wonder how our first meeting will be...Hellwing...'_

**Explosion Site**

Kushina and Mito both looked on at the apparition that appeared in the sky with something akin to _fear_ yet _amazement _as they beheld the sight before them. The_ power, _it was so amazing it rose up above the Demon titan's and they were pretty sure by now was up to par with the deities. Though that's when the apparition started to _shrink_. It condensed smaller and smaller until it got all the way down into the crater...

The crater itself looked as if you could place the _sea of blood_ itself within. It was _enormous!_ Only when the apparition reached the very bottom did they see what become of their master.

And they did somewhat for his figure looked shadowy at best but, it striked fear into their hearts when they saw the demonic glowing purple eyes of the shadow loom onto them. Their breath hitched when its gaze fell upon them, they truly felt like _nothing_ to this being. This _power_ was so...so...so...

_Monstrous..._

That's when the shadow itself sinked into Naruto's body showing their master in all his glory but, the wrathful look in his eyes and the power behind them and coming off his body showed something happened within him...

Something _Ancient_ something _Powerful_ awoke and made him snap. His power was at least ten _fold_ of what is was before. It was like the proverbial dam that held back his true power cracked and broke after being hit with its last hit. His body was just _seeping_ out youkai and waves upon _waves _of his power came off of him.

His clothes blew in the wind as did his hair; the purple glow of his eyes flashed with so much anger that it made the two flinch.

**''Kushina...Mito...Its time we paid a little visit...to Ningenkai...''** the demonic tone in his voice made them both shiver in what they didn't know but, there was one thing that was for sure.

Their Master was beyond irritated now they have never _ever_ seen him so angry before...

But now his eyes just glowed in many emotions that was shocking to be in the eyes of such a unemotional devil. There was many emotions they saw, anger, hate, vengeance but the noticeable of all was...

_Wrath_ pure Wrathful fury that of any could bring forth but, when they remebered the words he spoke they stood up still a bit shaken at the state of their master and jumped to his side.

''Y-yes Naruto-sama...'' they uttered stiffly nodding Naruto just _snapped_ his fingers before a crimson demonic circle appeared below them. The demonic language to difficult for either of them to even comprehend and right then they were enveloped from below by a reddish glow as the flames of hellfire erupted around them.

Soon their bodies were fully covered before they all _sunk_ into the circle disappearing along with the circle itself leaving a giant cratered youkai infested land.

**Ningenkai-Konohagakure no Sato**

Running on the streets on Konoha on her small legs was Naruki her fear stricken face with tears running down her eyes. Mobs upon mobs of civilian and shinobi alike chasing her down with insane grins upon their face with a murderous look in their eyes. Many wielded weapons of all kinds many were just in pure glee at being able to hurt the _demon_.

Running around a corner she slowed her pace to catch her breath, blood fell from her arms and legs as tears fell on the cement ground.

Why...Why her? Why was she the one bearing this kind of injustice it was so painful...Not having any parents to keep her safe, protected...being alone as she was with her only friend being the voice inside her head.

''Why...what have I done...why...'' her childish voice strained from all the painful screaming she's done from the beatings she's gotten from the people of the village she lived in.

''Hey I found the Demon! This way!'' her eyes widened in terror before looking back to see the running mob and right then turned around and ran as fast as she could hoping and praying she could get away with not getting injured badly this time...

Unluckily fate wasn't on her side for when she ran into the main street of Konoha was her eyes snapping open in _horror._ For all around her was the many mobs of armed civilians and shinobi alike all wearing that same sick grin. Looking back hoping for an escape she saw to her fading hope that the mob chasing her had surrounded her as well. Quivering a bit she did the only thing she could do or of what she only knew what to do...

And that was to get on the ground and huddle hoping the beating would end. Tears fell from her eyes when she heard the many advancing footsteps of the giant mob and their plans to make her scream. Huddling even more she whimpered,

_'Someone anyone...help me...please...'_

Her prayer in someway was answered when she heard the many gasps from the mob and after a while not feeling any pain she opened her eyes slightly to see something...

Amazing before her for below her was the slight reddish glow of something she couldn't identify. Akemi within her mind suddenly gasped,

_**'My kami-sama...this is a teleportation circle..used by only those of the strongest of Demons...'**_

_'A-akemi-nee-chan?..'_

Akemi didn't get to answer her for the shouts of outrage from the populace rang in her hears,

''The demon! Its doing something quick kill it! Hurry!'' and the shinobi did or at least tried to only for them to the growing horror of many...

Upon getting within an inch inside the faintly glowing red circle did their bodies suddenly combust in strangely colored flames as their screams erupted from their mouths echoing all around Konoha. Their flesh melted as did their eyes. Their bones turned to nothing but, dust and ash...

_'W-wow...'_ Was naruki's amazed thought as she watched her attacker only be killed before her eyes in the most in her eyes breath taking way possible.

What none saw though was that the sky itself was turned blood red in color as black lightning started to dance across the sky. The reddish circle around Naruki glowed even more before it started to show strange runes and language none could even hope to decipher.

''W-w-whats happening...'' was the words of a terrified civilian.

He never got his answer since the sound of static could be heard before to all of their horror and Naruki's growing amazement did the ground start to tremble and shake like a coming _Earthquake_ making many buildings fall and crumble and civilians all but, fall deep within the cracks made by the shaking.

That is when they thought it was over was when the same fires that killed the two shinobi suddenly _erupted_ from the cracks incinerating any that were near the cracks on the ground. Buildings also randomly started to implode in a hellfire blaze. That which lit up the now waking village of Konoha, only then when the sound of lightning did one person look up only to scream,

''W-what the! The sky...i-i-its red!'' many looked up to indeed to their fear see a blood red sky filled with pitch black lightning. Naruki looked at the sky in awe before she heard something from behind her, slowly looking behind she saw something which looked like that strange fire start to rise.

That's when to the awe of Naruki and Akemi's tense silence did these three sparks of Hellfire suddenly...

Open up before the sounds of many upon many _bats_ filled the are getting the attention of the crowd. Following the bats that circled where they came out of in a column did a red light come out of all three fire holes. That's when to the horror and fear of the crowd did the one thing none expected to come out...

It was _Humanoid shapes!_ Of what seemed to be humans that which were covered in bats from head to toe. The taller of the two only a foot away from Naruki, when they all came out completely did the bat 'skin' crack with crimson lines which glowed faintly. The cracks got more frequent before suddenly...

The crowd was _Blown _back into the air and yards away from where they stood. Only strangely enough Naruki was still where she was, her eyes wide and filled with awe and wonder at what she was seeing. For see was seeing two of the most _prettiest_ ladies she's ever saw! Their red hair looked so soft and silky she wanted to touch it. The one though with longer red hair was...strangely smiling...

At _Her!_

_**'No way...if there here then...that means!'**_

Naruki heard her but, turned her gaze at the last person that stood right infront of her, his imposing statue made her shiver. His glowing purple eyes were looking all on Konoha making her just think Konoha would just _implode_ by his gaze alone!

She wondered though who these people were and, if they were also gonna hurt her...

The thought made her tremble...

Naruto himself after looking around Konoha in just pure distaste did give a glance down at Naruki making her break into a shaking mess. When he saw the wounds and blood on her body made him clench his fist tighter before he looked up at all the squirming _humans_ before him.

He could smell their fear, their hatred and, to his disgust...the disgusting smell of urine. The fools all but, soiled themselves?

_'Pathetic...'_

''Child...'' his words echoing all around the area, Naruki hesitantly looked up at him seeing his imposing figure.

''Y-yes...s-s-sir?'' Naruto just walked past her and spoke, ''Go to your mother...you two have been separated long enough and your reunion has been long overdue...'' his words made her go wide eyed before he looked back to see Kushina smiling at her. Tears were falling from her eyes as were Naruki's.

''K-kaa-san?'' her voice in nothing more then a quiver of hope, hoping what she was seeing was true and, not one of her many dreams and not a false reality.

Kushina smiled warmly at Naruki before she crouched down and spread out her arms,

''Naruki-chan...come here'' that's all the little girl needed before she ran to Kushina and practically _jumped_ into her arms before bursting into tears.

''Kaa-san! Your here!'' she could tell even if she never met her mother before that this...woman was her mother, she could _feel_ it deep within her. This pretty woman was her...mother...

Kushina just let a lone tear fall from her eye as she held Naruki in her arms, Mito kneeled beside her and smiled at the family reunion. That is until she and Naruto heard the humans getting their bearings once more,

''W-w-who are you? A-and why are you h-helping that d-demon?'' shouted a shinobi. Mito just glared a _mortal_ before Naruto himself just gave the man a glance before speaking,

''I do not speak with the likes of your kind...now _die_ like the pathetic filthy _mortal_ you are!'' with that Naruto pointed his hand outward at the mob of shinobi and civilian alike and spoke,

''Kushina stay with her Mito stay with them who knows when Heaven's forces will be here...'' as darkness started to shroud his stretched out arm. Sensing he wouldn't take a no like she would give him a no anyways nodded and stayed by Kushina and Naruki's side. Besides she could feel that Naruto wanted to release some pent up anger...

It was always such a good _show_ when her master always kills...

''Good then...Now...let the slaughter **begin**.'' with that he gave a glance at the terrified mob and snarled,

''_**Die...**__**Bakuhatsu no yami no bakudan **__(__Exploding Darkness Bomb)_'' with that the event which would be counted in history as the most bloodiest of massacres commenced...

A orb of darkness shot from Naruto's hand and right at the mob of humans, shinobi and civilian alike. Clan members or council members...

_All_ were obliterated in a monstrous wave of _pure_ darkness, the wave consumed all in its path taking multiple buildings along with part of its walls. The blast was so enormous it gained the attention of every shinobi in Konoha which all raced too where it came from.

Naruki though watched what the with what she dubbed Naruto as '_The scary man'_ did and was in a state of awe. Kushina just smiled and held her daughter closer when she saw her eyes at the scene of what naruto had just done. For before Naruto's outstretched hand was a mob of civilians was nothing more then ash. A _giant_ trench of the explosion's size showed stretching on for miles to miles on end!

Spitting on the ground Naruto's face contorted into plain _disgust_ before he just turned around and spoke,

''Quit your hiding and come on out you pathetic _ningen..._'' so with that all around Naruto did multiple shadows of shinobi pop out many jounin and anbu. The numbers were quite many but, to him...

It wasn't even a warm up...

Taking a step forward he spoke as his demonic aura flared from all around him cracking the ground and shattering the building walls around him,

_**''Let this be put into the history books, Let all of Ningenkai and Heaven itself know...that Konohagakure no Sato...has its first ever Massacre!''**_ with that Naruto all but, jumped at the shocked shinobi.

They never saw what came next...

Grasping one shinobi's head, he let out a snarl before snapping it, his snarl turned into a cruel cold smirk when he saw the terror widen eyes. He looked at the charging shinobi and grunted, twisting the head even more he _ripped _ it off spraying blood like a fountain all over the approaching shinobi before he planted the disembodied head into a sneaking from behind him shinobi into the face, shattering his mask and practically with just force alone fused the head into the others cracking and shattering skulls.

Spinning around, slammed his foot into the ground before cracks came from the ground and, to many of their horror Hellfire suddenly shot up incinerating them along with buildings around them. Pointing his right hand out in a strange position he spoke,

_**''Heru: Taitan no kobushi **(Hellfire: Titans Fist)**''**_ and to the horror of many a giant hellfire titan sized fist formed over Konoha's civilian district. It being the size of Kyuubi herself! Once it touched the ground, half of Konoha's village was destroyed by a _massive_ explosion of hellfire. The ball of flame evaporated and destroyed all it touched, none were spared children, civilian or shinobi...

All were killed none were spared, men, women and children alike were not spared his wrath soon the corpses of the dead littered the ground while some were screaming as their flehs melted from their body from the intense heat.

''Wow..Naruto-sama isn't pulling any punches...'' Mito said as she watched the fiery ball of doom light up the blood red sky. She watched as Naruto just gave a cold chortle as he butchered more vengeful shinobi. Kushina just nodded as Naruki kept her gaze on Naruto's form in what seemed like some kind of...

_Remembrance_ of some sort...

His cloak billowing in the wind and smoke, Naruto's glowing malevolent eyes cut through the smoke of fire and sulfur like butter. Around him were multiple mutilated bodies of shinobi dead in their own way; the sound of dripping was heard for upon naruto's outstretched hand was a dead body of a Uchiha hanging off his arm his hand shot through his skull.

Waving his arm he slid off the Uchiha before looking to his right.

_'Another force of shinobi...foolish..'_

With that he faced his to the right and spoke,

_**''Akuma majikku: Jigoku no kokkaku-shu **(Demon Magic: Skeletal Hands of Hell)**''**_ and before the awe and amazement of the Uzumaki's behind him did a rupture upon the ground crack open...

Right then a group of shinobi appeared above it...

Naruto smirked as he watched their faces form from hate and anger to horror and fear as skeletal hands coated in flames of Hell shot out pulled them down form the air and into the rupture.

''AHHH! THE FIRE...AHHH!''

''OH SWEET KAMI..THE PAIN! AHHHHHH!''

''W-WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?W-W-WAIT NOOOOO!''

The last one silenced via by the bone hand crushing his skull in.

Naruto just smirked cruelly and relished in the sounds of the humans scream and pleas of mercy as their flesh and bones burned and turned to ash by the fires of Hell, he watched them be pulled into the rupture with satisfaction in his eyes. That is when he sensed to his ire another forcing coming from his left only a chakra signature higher then the others were with them.

Bursting out of the streets were shinobi upon shinobi, leading them were anbu of the highest level, and before them were the shinobi Clan heads of Konoha. Finally was the one that made Mito have a twitch in the eyebrow...

It was Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of Tobirama Senju and Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Her amber eyes were filled with anger and distaste at the being before them who had destroyed so much of their village.

With her were the Clan heads of every clan in Konoha garbed and ready for battle, though Naruto just ignored their presence and spoke,

''Pathetic...if this is how strong Ningenkai has to offer...then I'm sorely disappointed...'' his uncaring gaze shifting back to his normal uncaring one. This seemed to irritate the shinobi that were ignored by him and Tsunade spoke on their behalf.

''Who are you! And why have you done this?'' which Naruto just gave her a glance but, it was enough to send her into hysterics when his purple demonic eyes set its gaze upon her. Soon an overwhelming feeling of pure demonic energy washed over her making her shiver in petrifying terror. Snarling at how pathetic the woman was he turned around raised his hand up into the air,

_**''Pathetic mortals...witness..the very bringer of your home's slaughter...''**_ before looking over his shoulder showing his glowing slitted eye.

Before anyone could say anything or utter a single word Naruto spoke,

_**''Heru: Bureijingu ryūsei shawā **(Hellfire: Blazing Meteor Shower)**''**_ right then all watched as the loud rumbling sound could be heard looking around, they suddenly looked up to see to the Konoha shinobi's horror and Tsunade's terror Hellfire engulfed meteors coming down on them, they being the size of medium sized buildings. Grinning at their terror he walked back to Mito and Kushina as Naruki was still being held in Kushina's arms but, her eyes were glued upon the sky in pure awe.

_**''Watch...Konoha shall burn...let this be a sign...for all of Ningenkai...''**_ his demonic words made Naruki snap out of her stupor and look up at Naruto's form but, when she did she never felt a pang of hurt come to her head before a flash blinded her vision.

What she saw was Naruto kneeling over Kushina his hand rubbing over her stomach his purple eyes shined in a somewhat amused light. She looked upon him memorizing his eyes and, face before the light dissipated before showing she was back where she was before, in the arms of her revealed mother. When she looked back up at Naruto, who at the moment was watching in great pleasure of the _mortals_ before him scream and yell in fear.

Mito walked up beside him and spoke with her eyes glaring at Tsunade, ''Naruto-sama...allow me...to _handle_ these fools...'' he just gave her a glance and nodded before disappeared in nothing but, a blur.

Appearing infront of the shinobi she slammed her foot into the ground shaking the area while making a few shinobi stumble but, it did get the attention of all of them.

Though when they saw her many went gob smacked or in Tsunade's case into complete shock,

''M-Mito-sama?'' her voice showing shock yet awe for seeing the Legendary woman herself. Mito just cast a glance to Tsunade before sneering,

''Don't 'Mito-sama' me _Senju_! I can already guess what you've done Tsunade as your time as Hokage...and to do such things to Naruki...your as low as your _pathetic_ family!'' her words full of venom since she could tell that Tsunade had done something to reveal Naruki was the Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Which led to her being abused and hated...

Tsunade flinched at her words and, tried to speak only to be silenced via Mito appearing infront of her, with her being held in the air by Mito's hand wrapped around her neck in a steel like grip. Her feet dangled off the ground as she tried to desperately lessen the grip. Only for Mito to grip tighter,

''Now..._Senju_ watch Masters work on your _pitiful_ village...watch as your foolish families creation...is reduced to nothing more...then a smoldering _crater!''_ with that she turned Tsunade in the direction of the blazing meteors and made her watch in horror as the flaming rocks came upon impact with the ground.

**BOOM!**

Konoha lit up like a christmas tree as multiple spheres of Hellfire sprouted all in Konoha destroyed it and killing all in its wake. Screams could be heard as civilians and shinobi alike ran around their bodies lit on fire with them too falling on the ground leaving nothing behind but, ash...

Buildings were nothing but dust in the wind leaving nothing, but smoldering dirt. Ash,dust and smoke blew in the wind as the echoes of screams and yells of humans rang through Konoha as well as the cries of children...

Tsunade watched it all as tears fell from her eyes before Mito uncaringly threw her into a building with it collapsing all on her. With that done she spat on the ground before turning to her master and walked to his location. The shinobi that watched the scene just saw red and, charged in blind fury...

Only to make their last mistake...

''_Fools_, _**Akuma magikku: Souru shasei doragonzu **__(Demon Magic: Soul Eating Dragons)''_ and to the horror of the shinobi a dark circle appeared behind Mito and in a blink, multiple black dragons shot out with their maws wide open. Too late to react their mouths flew open in a silent scream as the dragons shot onto them.

Never breaking stride she walked over to the others and bowed her head at Naruto which he just nodded before she got Kushina side once more.

Naruto himself looked around seeing no others coming for them, then suddenly he looked up in the sky and frowned,

''Hm...so they send _him_...quite desperate they are...'' they heard his words and looked at him questioningly before they saw him looking up. Doing the same thing Naruki gasped as did Kushina and Mito...

For a bright hole opened up splitting up the crimson sky before a figure could be seen floating down. Naruto just frowned when he was confirmed of who it was,

When it was clear to see who it was, it was a man. He was tall around the 6'5 stature, but everything else was cloaked under a massive black cloak, with ripped ends at the end. His face as well was covered with only his glowing white eyes shown with themselves showing boredom. But the real eye catcher...

Was the angelic wings upon his back they were spread out in a 15 foot span with them being a dull gray in color. Finally was the giant Zanbato strapped to his back,

Naruto merely stared at the being and spoke,

''Hm...so Kami sends her best of the best when she can barely even keep her own creations in check isn't that right,_**Abaddon?''**_ His tone changing to a more demonic tone. Said man, just looked upon him his eyes changing from boredom to a joyful yet curious look.

_''Hellwing? Haha! Its been Millinea! How are you?''_ Naruto just shook his head at the man's choice of words, His two slaves and Naruki watched on in curiosity.

''You never change, but then again you wouldn't be Abaddon if you had'' which made a glowing white smirk appear on the shadowed man's face.

_''As have you...causing trouble have we?''_ this made Naruto roll his eyes, that is until the man's cloaked figure tensed and spoke in a more serious tone.

_''Now...What have you done this time...to enact the wrath of the deities...as a whole this time..?''_ which Naruto just waved off his question in a non-nonchalant manner.

''Nothing really, just doing a little clean up...pathetic humans here and there...'' which made the man's eyes narrow.

''_''You mean slaughter...like this...right?''_ gesturing at Konoha's smoldering form, shrugging naruto gave an uncaring glance,

''Yeah, you can call it that if you want, I have seen enough of these pathetic humans to know they just aren't worth living...There nothing but, sinful beings of the highest order...you know that as well as I...Abbadon...'' the man just shook his head in exasperation.

_''True I will not deny it but, you have angered the court of kami with this action Naruto for...you have the Child of Prophecy in your grasp...and that...is something Kami can not let continue...''_ which Naruto just grunted.

''Like I care what she thinks, if shes just gonna stand up there and sit upon her throne and watch as a _child _is beaten...then no I'll do whatever I like and I'd like to see anyone trying to stop me whether they be _God or not!_...'' his voice gaining a much colder aggressive tone. None of which Mito and Kushina had ever heard before, Abaddon himself eyed Naruto with a solemn look before he grasped his zanbato.

_''Then you give me no choice for angering the deities and upsetting the court of Kami...I am ordered to kill you...Hellwing Naruto!''_said devil just gained a grave look and shook his head.

''You are...a fool'' with that Abaddon disappeared along did Naruto...

Then...it was like a deadly silence filled the area and before anyone could utter a word...

**CLANG!**

Naruto and Abaddon appeared in the air with the zanbato being blocked by naruto's nodaichi. They disappeared once more in godly speeds before, they appeared once more on the ground another resulting clash uprooting trees before setting them ablaze.

Leaning to the left naruto dodged a swipe before giving Abaddon a quick slash across his chest giving a long gash on his cloak. Said angel just grunted but, before he could retaliate naruto was on him even more with much more aggression he thought possible. Moving to the right he dodged a stab before he felt pain in his stomach looking down he saw Naruto's fist embedded into his stomach.

''You've gotten slow...'' with those words, Naruto pulled his fist back making Abaddon hold his stomach in pain and before the angel could gain his breath. Naruto brought his nodaichi out and crouched with his weapon being held in a firm grip. Seeing what Naruto was about to do Abaddon cursed.

''Now...I end this...'' with that in but, a mere flash Naruto appeared behind the angel his weapon outstretched in a manner indicating it was swung.

With that he stood back up and let his nodaichi disappeared in a pillar of Hellfire. Abaddon stood there before in a blink multiple gashes appeared on his cloak as his Zanbato itself broke in two.

_''W-what the...you...were...never...this strong...before...''_ his words came out in a strained tone. Naruto heard his words but, ignored them before walking up to him. Grasping his cloak he spoke with his other hand glowing in a dark aura.

_''Now...go deliver this as a message to kami and those other fools! If they come after me again...I will make Ningenkai...my own personal Underworld...now...begone from my sight..and become stronger...you've become weak...''_ with that he threw him into the air before disappearing...

before reappearing infront of Abaddons suspended body spinning around he delivered a bone breaking kick to his ribs hearing an audible crack and grunt of pain from him the angel was sent...

_Flying_ through the air and into the Hi no Kuni forests passing through trees at speeds none could possibly comprehend.

Seeing him out of the way, Naruto vanished and appeared infront of the three Uzumaki's and grunted,

''Now...let us go..I tire of this place..and the child needs some food...before she dies of starvation...'' nodding at his assumption they all stood up with Naruki held gently in Kushina's arm but, her eyes were still on Naruto's form in akin to awe.

Mito looked at her master and still remebered how he talked with the angel in a somewhat friendly manner, thus made her very curious,

''U-um..Naruto-sama..if I may, who was that man?'' which the devil just snapped his fingers making a portal appear as he spoke,

''He is...Kami's strongest of her angels going beyond that of the Crusader legion, he in a sense kami's Bounty Hunter. He...is the _**Archangel Abaddon**_...and at one time a fellow...acquaintance but he has let his skill's get rusty...'' that made her rise an eyebrow but, didn't push any further knowing it was her masters past and she didn't need to know too much...

With that all four of them walked through the portal never to see Ningenkai for quite a long time...

**End**

**Alright first off, I just wanna say that I'm sorry if the story wasn't as good as the first chapter but, I've been...injured you see...**

**I've been hit by the accursed jutsu that make us authors cry and scream at God!**

**I have been hit by theHōjō: Purottobanī-jutsu **_(Ninpo: Plot Bunny no Jutsu)_

**And so if the chap was...more dull then the first I understand, also some may have to say naruto's...nicer in this chapter and I would agree he is but, this is just a side he shows rarely and I do mean EVER so rarely and that's around demonic children and Naruki!**

**He is still the dark bloodthirsty devil we all know and love that laughs like he is the Father of Zaraki Kenpachi himself!**

**Anyways I have also been working on another story side by side with this one and it has more of my focus then this one honestly since its new and...it won't leave me alone! .**

**besides that this story...sadly won't be updated until i've made a few new stories via the evil plot bunnies that force me to!...**

_TDKN: Somebody Help me!_

_Bunny #1: Quiet you! Get back to work! (whips author on back with a spiked whip_

_TDKN: Ow you mother fucking furry little bastard! OW!_

**Now you know what I deal with T-T**

**Anyway besides that hope this brought a little sunshine to you viewers day and hope you liked it**

**Also a little spoiler for my upcoming stories,**

**Two of them...will be NarutoXRosario Vampire :3**

**Anyways that's all for now...gotta get back to work..T-T**

**TDKN-is out!**


	3. New Slave and A Daughter!

**Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto**

**Chapter 2: New Slave and New Home**

Walking out of the dark portal, the party of 4 walked out from Ningenkai; leading them all was Hellwing Naruto himself. A perpetual emotionless face portrayed upon his masculine pale face. Beside him was Kushina, his second Slave holding a sleeping naruki in her arms, her purple eyes seemed to just _radiate_ love and affection for the girl. Mito on his left was looking at the now joined together family; glancing at her master she gave him a thankful smile.

Naruto felt Mito's gaze on him and looked to his left to see her smiling at him rolling his eyes at that he grunted before moving forward. As he did so, he gave an ever discreet glance at Kushina smothering the little child and couldn't help but, feel a small _jolt _of _something_ strike at his Black heart. What it was he didn't know but, he was assuring himself it wasn't anything of what he thought it was.

Narrowing his eyes though he did feel the accumulation of youkai gathering around Naruki and knew they needed to hurry before the child suffered from the drawbacks of being in Hell and, looking around the area of where his outpost and house used to be he mentally scowled. Looking over at the Uzumaki's he spoke, ''Mito, Kushina come we must hurry before the youkai affects her. Since the residence is destroyed will be going to my secondary base of operations'' he received confused glances from the two women as the little 5 year old girl just snuggled more into her mothers warmth.

''Naruto-sama not to sound rude but, where is this other home?'' Mito asked which her devil master just gave her a glance before snapping his fingers creating a portal once more. Walking toward it followed by the two he spoke, ''It is located near the Volcano of Unmei _(Doom)_.Once their we shall go into the house where we can begin naruki's transformation.''Kushina and Mito nodded at this knowing the only way for Naruki to live in Hell if she was to be doing so was to become a demon they both knew this and didn't quite care. Humanity was all but, a disgusting term to them. They honestly couldn't be happier to have chosen the life they had now especially Kushina as she held her little musume in her arms once again.

Though what none saw or sensed for that matter was a pair of eyes watching them with pure _disgust and hatred_ for the three devils.

**Cliff side of the Volcano**

Stepping out of the portal, naruto and the group came upon the cliff of one _giant_ Volcano, one where the very peak itself reached past the dark blood clouds itself. The two seemed to be marveled at the sight as lava seemed to run down it's out shell somehow separated from the cliff side itself.

''Mito, Kushina stop standing and hurry up...'' Naruto's voice shook them of their stupors and rushed toward him. Kushina while following her master looked down at Naruki only to see to her growing horror her face scrunched up like she was in some sort of pain; the whimpering didn't help it either. Naruto, seemed to have heard the small whimpers and appeared beside Kushina with a impatient look in his eyes.

''Damnit, the effect of the youkai is spreading faster then I thought...I'm gonna need to improvise...'' he said before taking Naruki from Kushina's shocked form then he looked at both Kushina and Mito, ''Follow me...'' with that he shot off deep into a cavern within the volcano, without a second of hesitation they followed him in. Not knowing what their master was going to do; they never did see a shadow of a being within the darkened cliff side.

Within the cavern, Kushina and Mito had both caught up to their master only to see him standing in a runic circle similar to the ones he used on them only this one being written differently this time. The other thing that was different that instead of a dead body in the center of the sealing circle was naruto himself holding the little girl in his arms. His youkai seemed to slowly seep out of him and into the runes in the arcanic circle. His eyes seemed to glow ever so slowly as his hands held the trembling Naruki.

Casting his gaze at the two worried slaves he spoke in a slightly demonic tone, **''Kushina...Mito...things are gonna have to be done differently with the girl's case. It would seem the bijuu's Youkai within her and the infinite amount of youkai in Makai is slowly tearing her apart on the inside. Her soul itself is being corrupted and soon will either die or she would become nothing more then a blood thirsty demon.'' **Kushina hearing this almost burst into tears.

Seeing this he spoke before she could interrupt him,** ''Do not worry though...I have another way to fix this but, I will say Naruki won't be human any longer and will become a devil like we are. To counter balance the youkai coming from within her and the one outside pushing into her I will need to infuse not only my own youkai into her...but my own blood as well. For you see the power of the youkai I give her would literally tear her apart no questions asked but, if I were to override her human genes with my blood it will change her in a devil like myself. Thus her body would survive the transfer...''** hearing this they both had to nod at that.

They knew the only way for the little girl to survive was to become a demon it was a miracle she wasn't already torn apart by the energies within Makai but, both guessed Akemi within her was protecting her in a way even if it was hurting her a little in the process. Kushina, gaining her words looked at her master with a determined look in her eyes.

''Master...please...save my little girl I don't care what happens I just want her to live. Where I can hold her in my arms and protect her like I should have done when she was just born.'' hearing this, Naruto turned back to the little girl in his arms and sighed.

**''Very well then, Uzumaki Naruki shall be saved...from a fate worse then death or Hell's torture themselves. Let her be transformed and become my daughter in all but, flesh...Let her be...be born anew!'' **he shouted before his eyes practically lit on _fire_. Purple flames engulfed his eyes as blood started to pour from his eyes and body. It all but, soaking the little girl in his arms and the blood touching the runic circle he stood upon. Looking down at the girl he set her down in the puddle of blood before he kneeled down at her side and spoke a spell that he had yet to ever and thought he would _never_ use.

**''Akuma majikku: Akuma no chi tensō **_(Demon Magic: Demonic Blood Transfer)_**''** and with that he placed both his hands on the puddle of his blood. He watched as did Kushina and Mito as blood red runes appeared in the blood before it stretched toward to shivering body of Naruki. They watched when the runes touched her body she seemed to stop shivering completely like she was completely frozen in place as the blood seemed to be _soaked_ into the runes and it flowed into the girl. As it did so naruto and the other two could already see the differences happening to her. Her hair seemed to have changed a bit the red streaks seemed have grown and the main blond hair replaced by the red hair. Now her hair resembled Kushina but, golden streaks laid within. Her skin that was the same tone as Kushina's seemed to have gotten a bit paler like Naruto's own. The whisker marks on her face seem to fade a bit but, still their and face seemed to lose some of its tomato shaped look but, still some their only a bit less baby fat.

As the blood finished going into the frozen form of the changed naruki, Naruto sighed before he placed his hand upon the girl's head and spoke once more,

**''Now for the last part, to have her actually survive in makai she will need not only my blood but, some of my Devil power to awaken her own Devil blood. So when this is finished she should be just fine...''** the two nodded and watched with bated breath as they watched their master practically save Kushina's daughter from death and bring her to a new life they knew she would love then the one she had before.

Channeling his Devil power while condensing it into a much weaker version as to not kill the child due to overpower he channeled it through his body and to his hands before he spoke,**''****Akuma majikku: Akuma no pawā tensō: Kakusei **_(Demon Magic: Demonic Power Transfer: Awakening)_**''** with that his hands bursts into purple flames before they traveled to naruki engulfing her body. Though the flames didn't harm her, more like it was welcoming her, covering her up like a warm blanket. Plus the comfort showing on the girls face showed exactly how much she felt comforted at the flames engulfing her body. But soon, they like the blood slipped into her body most assuredly into her new demonic genes to awaken her devil blood.

It seemed to work when he body soon let out a small _shockwave_ creating a small crater where she laid. Yet it didn't disturb naruto or the other two uzumaki's in the slightest, though naruto did raise an eyebrow at the power output she just released.

_'Hm, that's interesting even if the power level she released was lower then most demons it was enough. It was around the level of a low-mid class demon before going into the trained demon's youkai levels. Most demon children never have such power at such an age...'_

He was cut out of his thoughts when he heard a slight murmur under him. Looking down he saw, Naruki's face scrunching up before she slowly opened her eyes as only to close them while rubbing her tiny fists in her eyes to get them situated at the sudden little light she seen. Once she opened them again, naruto did see to his slight surprise her eyes now looked more like Kushina then the azure they once were. They were a mix of his own eyes and Kushina's a light violet instead of the deep violet Kushina had.

Looking up she saw the man that she had dubbed _'The scary man'_ looking down at her with an almost impassive face. Blinking rapidly she spoke, ''A-a-ano...sir? W-where am I? A-a-and where's K-k-kaa-san?'' she spoke timidly yet with a fire in her tone. Naruto just kept staring at her as he listened to her question, that is before he spoke,

''Hm, it seems I've missed something...Oh that's right...I need to pull that _pest _out of you to fully reach your demonic abilities...'' Naruki blinked confusingly at this while Kushina and Mito's eyes widened knowing what he meant at his words. Somehow sensing their distress like he always does he spoke not looking back at them, ''Do not worry the girl shall not be harmed in any shape or form...though...I can't say the same for...the_ Kitsune_ within her...'' his words at the end carrying a slight edge. Nodding knowing she would be okay, naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke,

''Child do not speak, move for if you do you'll be in more pain then you could possibly imagine, understand?'' the girl despite her young age understood what he meant sensing the seriousness in his voice and nodded at him. Curiosity just _blazing _in her eyes. Seeing this, he nodded before placing his other hand onto her navel before his hand glowed bright purple before he spoke,

**''Akuma no majikku: Akuma no chūshutsu **_(Demon Magic: Demonic Extraction)_**''** his hand soon blazed once again in purple flames only now it shaped into a claw of some sort. He then suddenly plunged his hand through Naruki's stomach and, into the seal. Though somehow naruki didn't let out a small whimper of pain.

Naruto's eyes were closed in small concentration as his spiritually blazed hand searched the depth of the divine fuinjutsu of Megami before he snapped them open and spoke,** ''Their you are...''** and with a small flick of his wrist he pulled out his hand and flung his arm outward sending a red blur away from himself and Naruki.

Right then as he did so a red crimson flash erupted from naruki's form blinding Kushina and Mito but, Naruto just cast his gaze at her form, his eyebrow was raised ever so slightly at the development happening before his eyes.

Naruki's body hadn't changed but, the new _'appendages'_ did make him guess. For now a red crimson fox tail waved past her backside as two crimson fluffy fox ears twitched above her head. Her whisker marks seemed to have deepened a bit but, not so much. Seeing she was fine he waved his arm and the runic circle soon cracked before breaking away like glass before dissolving into the air in a black smoke.

''Okay she should be fine...'' he said before his gaze shifted toward another occupant inside the cavern. His purple eyes crackling with anger at the sight before him.

Kushina and Mito wasted no time and appeared beside the confused Naruki and before the girl knew it she was pulled into a almost crushing hug by Kushina. She blinked rapidly as she was practically smothered by Kushina. Mito didn't help matters as she too was hugging them both in a great embrace. Seeing struggling futile she snuggled in her mothers arms letting a small purr as her ear's twitched as did her new tail.

The two saw this and gave Naruto a questioning gaze to which he grunted, ''I'd say it's a side affect of being the Kyuubi's container unlike you two Naruki became a devil differently and just having the Kyuubi's youkai still in her even after the extraction it fused with her genes making her into a hybrid of a devil and a Kitsune.'' he said with a nonchalant tone. Kushina accepted it without question before she nuzzled her face into her musume's hair.

As the three Uzumaki's stayed together, Naruto's gaze were now dead set upon the figure before him, _''Now...what to do with __**you**__?''_. Hearing his words Kushina and Mito and the slightly awakening Naruki would turn their gazes at him.

Only to see what he was talking to and to their immense shock, it was _Akemi!_ Her form was kneeling on the ground, her long crimson blood red hair sprayed out upon her back and ground. Her crimson slitted eyes showed exhaustion beyond measure as her milky skin looked more pale then usual. Her kimono scuffled a bit from the sudden extraction but, when her eyes soon landed upon naruto's own purple ones they soon swelled up in immense _fear_.

Naruto shifting his body to her, he walked up to her with an impassive look on his face, sensing something wrong naruki struggled out of kushina's arms and ran toward Naruto. As the devil got to Akemi, he suddenly felt a sudden pull on his leg, slowly looking down he saw the worried face of the newly transformed Naruki.

''Wait sir, please don't hurt her...she's my friend...she was my only friend I had and I don't wanna lose her...please let her stay with us...'' Naruto just kept his impassive stare on the girl before he cast his gaze to Kushina giving her a pointed gaze. Seeing this she quickly went to him and kneeled to her daughter and slowly but, gently wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her from her masters leg. Even as she clinged as best she could Kushina wouldn't have it and pulled her daughter away.

''No! Kaa-san! Let me go please! She's my fiend and I don't want her hurt!'' Naruki shouted thrashing and yelling in her mothers arms. Kushina quickly walked to Mito before she stopped her daughter's thrashing by falling to her knees and hugging her daughter to her completely letting her small muffled yells be silenced by her chest. When she started to calm down she looked down at her daughter and gave a sad tearful smile,

''Naruki-chan, can you be a big girl and listen to kaa-san for a moment?'' the girl slowly looked at her mother while stopped her thrashing completely, her eyes swelled up with inevitable tears them being red and puffy. Giving a small kiss to her forehead she spoke, '' You see Akemi-chan has done many bad things which have made Naruto-sama very displeased with her. Believe me I know what your feeling for Akemi-chan was my friend also.''

Hearing this the little hybrid snapped her gaze at her tearing up kaa-san, her eyes widening at the realization before she blinked her eyes trying to erase the tears, ''S-s-she was?'' Kushina just smiled before nodding. Looking in her daughters eyes she spoke, ''Yes she was, in fact Akemi-chan was my friend just like she was to you. During my time growing up she was always their for me when no one else was. Some times during my life if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now. Heck, when she found out about me having you she was completely ecstatic and was wanting to always meet you.''

Naruki looked at Kushina shocked at what she said and couldn't help for a wide smile to cross her face. That is before the situation come back down on her but, Kushina saw this and continued, ''But that's a story for another time. You see Naruki-chan, there are just somethings Akemi-chan has done that must be redeemed in anyway that can be done. Naruto-sama has to deal with her in his own way and...we can't do anything about this.''

''B-b-but...she's my friend...'' Kushina nodded pulling her daughter even more into a embrace and spoke softly,

''I know Naruki-chan...I know...but like I said...their is nothing we can do...'' this caused Naruki to go silent and look worryingly at her savior and her friend.

Standing infront of Akemi, Naruto's eyes staring down her own without a shred of hesitation, his body imposing like a wrathful titan pressing down on Akemi like a monstrous weight pressing down on her. That is before the sound of lightning sounded the area, looking fearfully she saw Naruto's left hand crackling with pure _black_ purple streaked lightning. She could feel the great power condensed within the lightning that was way beyond her understanding. She honestly believed the power was strong enough to kill the _Juubi_ itself. Depending on who was making the attack she didn't doubt it...

Naruto gave her a unforgiving look as he walked up to her and spoke with his lightning encased hand inches away from Akemi's head. ''_**Now bijuu, give me one good reason why I should not obliterate you where you stand. For the Mockery you have inflicted upon our kind's name, dragging it through the damn mud and allowing yourself, YOU! The mightiest of the Bijuu...controlled by mere humans and not only once but THREE TIMES!''**_ his tone sinisterly demonic which scared the already trembling Akemi even more.

The Kitsune Bijuu couldn't tear her gaze away from the man's eyes, she couldn't help herself but, be completely terrified more then she had ever been. I mean who could blame her? Standing before her reading to completely destroy her was a Legend yet also a Nightmare among the Demon kind. The mightiest of the Demon Titans, a individual all demons and even Titan's feared. The Devil of Legend said to have created and brought the apocalypse countless times upon hell with his fights against Lucifer. Someone no one wanted as an enemy for he himself made the Deities themselves shake in fury at his name.

And right now, that very devil was before her ready to completely destroy her, and her soul and send them both to the oblivion...

She bowed her head in complete submission, something she never or rarely ever does for it was against her demonic pride. But when it comes to someone that can kill you with but, a flick of his hand she didn't give a rats ass for her damn pride. Speaking in the most respectful tone she ever used Akemi spoke, ''I know...and I know theirs nothing that can ever change for the thing's I've done and let pass. I knew I should have been more careful around humans especially when I knew they could enslave others but...I never...expected to be caught like that...'' her words laced with the greatest of honesty and truth.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the potency of the Lightning got even stronger, a Dark aura started to shroud his body.

When she saw this her eyes widened even more before she practically slammed her head to the ground bowing before the devil that held her life in his hands, literally so. She spoke with the utmost pleading and truth that it shocked the three saddened Uzumaki's.

''B-b-but...I really REALLY want to make amends for all the mistakes I've made even if it would take me countless years I want nothing more then to make amends for my past failures...I swear it to you on my Demon Honor and every nine of my Kitsune tails...'' this made Naruto raise an eyebrow in slight curiosity. It was a known fact, the Kitsune can never break a promise no matter what it was, by swearing on her tails she was declaring how much she would sacrifice to make up for her mistakes. Not only swearing on her Demon Honor but, her tails as well?

_'This is...a interesting development...'_

Looking into her eyes he spoke, ''And what pray tell do you have that I could honestly want and it best be good lest your soul be obliterated right now...''he kept the lightning encased hand near her face to strengthen his words. It did its job to make the Kitsune tremble even more in fright,

''I'm willing to become your slave for eternity'' her words leaving her mouth filled with desperation and honesty. Naruto narrowed his eyes on at the words she just uttered; to speak such things, her? A weakling? Become his slave? That was an insult he'd have nothing to do with a slave that was as weak as she was. She was a mockery to the whole Demonic race, since if a pathetic fleshbag of a human can control her with a weak little bloodline then a demon could do so with but, a swift of their hand.

Akemi seemed to hear his thoughts and spoke even more desperation and fear lacing her tone with even shockingly enough tears starting to escape her eyes, ''I know I'm weak right now but, I want nothing more then to regain my worth and if you would be willing to help me regain my TRUE powers then I would be ever so much more useful to you.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he knew what she was speaking about when she said 'True' powers. She was saying she would become the Juubi; she was speaking about devouring her siblings the other eight bijuu and becoming the New Juubi.

_'Then again the first Juubi was just a power hungry fool that couldn't control his own power and became a slave to that pathetic sage.'_ he thought before he looked down at the trembling form of Akemi before he spoke, ''That would be interesting, if you were to devour your siblings and become the new Juubi you would most certainly become much stronger then you are now...'' Akemi gained a small flicker of hope that started to build in her stomach only for it be squashed down when he spoke again.

''But you should know, the previous Juubi couldn't hold a candle to Lucifer, his Elites or general's but, also Yami's Guardian's. And now their ten times stronger then back then. At best all you can really do if you were to become to juubi and that's IF you can control that power you'd only be able to at best defeat some of Lucifer's rebel Field commanders since the quality is quite low these days...'' he said while awaiting her response, and if he didn't like it then...

Then their would be one less Bijuu alive...

Akemi nervously swallowed the lump in her throat as she bit her lip franticly thinking of what she could do before an idea popped into her mind, ''What if I ate their hearts?'' her answer all but, a shaky one that would seem so unseemly to be said from her, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Now THIS got his attention, looking down at her the potency of the lightning seemed to lessen as did his dark aura making her able to breathe a bit easier. ''Whose heart do you speak of?'' interest and curiously in his tone.

Akemi looked a bit hopeful now hoping she was getting a second chance, ''The General's, The Elites of Lucifer and Yami's Guardian's and Chosen Ones...'' her answer made him quirk an eyebrow at her words. Before he stared deep into her eyes into breaking contact for a good few minutes unlike him Akemi was having a very hard time keeping contact with his eyes for the overwhelming power he excluded made her so very weak in the knees and her demonic instincts just SCREAMING at her that this was the ULTIMATE Alpha!

He stared at her before he spoke, ''As you are now...their youkai would rip you to shreds in just a few seconds. Now if you were to become the Juubi and STRONGER then the previous...many times stronger since we both know the First Juubi was weak and couldn't control his power due to his immense bloodlust which soon swallowed him whole and became nothing more then a mindless beast before he somehow gained entrance to Ningenkai and, you know the rest how he became a slave to that Sage and split its power. Now tell me, Can you unlike the First handle the Power if the Juubi and getting stronger along the way or will you become a mindless beast the same as the first Juubi?'' his words cutting deep into Akemi's soul.

The Kitsune lowered her head as she thought for a moment which didn't take very long when she snapped her face up to him, her crimson slitted eyes that were once filled with fear and nervousness were now just _Flowing_ with determination. Her gaze standing strong with his own,

''For you, your Lordship; I will and shall endure even worse then that...and in your name I WILL become stronger and not let the power consume me and bind me like my predecessor. That I swear utterly and completely...'' her words rang true.

Staring her down, Naruto could see she was speaking the complete truth. Then with a slight twitch of his wrist he flicked his hand away canceling the Lightning around his hand. His aura diminishing allowing Akemi to breathe all the easier. The Uzumaki's that watched looked ever so hopeful at what he was gonna do, the little girl Naruki looked the most hopeful out of them all.

Turning around slightly, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a expecting gaze, ''Hmm...very well then, prove to me how much your willing to go...Prove to me you want to get stronger...and if you should impress me then you will be spared and become my slave'' he said before looking back at the Uzumaki women.

Walking up to them ignoring the thankful look Akemi was giving him he spoke with a commanding tone that made the three freeze, ''Mito in the field show me what exactly she's capable of and DO NOT hold back...'' making her know he wanted her to not hold anything back even if the bijuu is a friend she isn't to hold anything back on her. Mito bowed slightly before heading toward Akemi an impassive look on her face that conveyed how much she was mentally thanking her master for giving Akemi one chance.

Walking up to Kushina and naruki he turned around and watched the fight about to come. When he felt two pair of eyes on him though he briefly looked down to see the thankful pair of violet eyes of Kushina and the happy giddy ones of Naruki. Kushina was quickly up on her feet when her master was right beside her that didn't mean she relinquished Naruki from her arms.

As the three watched Mito and Akemi get ready Kushina cast her gaze to her master every so often and back to the front. She couldn't help but, feel even more happy of being the slave of someone like him even if he was close to killing Akemi. She sighed in a silent content while ever so slowly inching a bit closer to him before inwardly making naruto stiffen leaning her head onto his shoulder. Thus making him widen his eyes slightly while Naruki watched the action curiously.

Looking down at the redhead leaning on his shoulder naruto narrowed his eyes as that _jolt_ came back and in full force as well. Honestly he didn't know what it was and it was starting to irritate him. But he honestly felt compelled to NOT push Kushina off him and threaten if she did that again he'd kill her. It was like something was forcing him down telling him to just let her do what she was doing...

He let out a sigh and continued to watch the battle that bound to happen. He never saw the wide smile on Kushina's face or the blush on her face that could make a tomato look deathly pale. She thought when she did this he'd push her away instantly but, to her immense shock he didn't...

He was letting her lean on him! More so, the way he shifted a bit allowing her head to comfortably rest between his shoulder and chest made it all the more better for her. She sighed once more this time feeling the overall warmth coming from her master which blanketed her body like a warm blanket, a Blanket that would protect her and Naruki from the cold. Briefly looking at her daughter she saw her slight surprise that she was asleep right then quietly snuggling into her more and more.

''Naruto-sama...thank you for giving her this chance...'' she muttered to which he just grunted.

''It still depends Kushina, if she cannot impress me with fighting Mito then she shall not get this chance it all depends if she is willing to go beyond everything to get stronger and make amends for the mistakes she's made. If not she will die no matter what...'' she just nodded knowing it was absolute. His word was law to them and, knew it couldn't be broken no matter how much you didn't want it to be so. So Kushina just closed her eyes for a moment enjoying herself from feeling herself leaning against her master. She then opened her eyes to watch the battle that was about to begin.

''Very well then Master...''

**With Mito and Akemi**

Standing on opposite ends, Mito and Akemi eyed each other as they stood ready to fight one another. Mito eyeing her former prisoner with an impassive look as hr Demonic aura started to leak off her and shroud her body in a crimson purple aura. As Akemi gave her a stare filled with determination and the will to win something that made her mentally smile at. Akemi, letting loose her demonic power made her _'appendages'_ come out with two long crimson fox ears and nine flowing fox tails flow from out her backside. The whiskers on her face deepened till they literally became real, her hands soon became claws as fangs protruded from her mouth.

Mito seeing Akemi was ready spoke, ''Now Akemi...lets see how willing your ready to go...to impress master...'' with that Mito pulled out her hands and before speeding toward Akemi, the Bijuu doing the same. Her purple eyes glowing as Akemi's own crimson doing the same.

Once they appeared inches from each other it signaled the fight had begun...

**BOOM!**

A explosion of smoke and dust erupted as Mito and Akemi struggled with a headlock grasp. Their hands grasping the others in a ever tightening grip. They stood firm on the cracking ground as each held their ground. Mito looking impassive as ever as Akemi struggled to keep her stance since Mito's overwhelming strength was pushing hers down quickly. Reacting quickly she had one of her tails coming from her left coming from behind mito's guard and swatting her away and into the cavern walls.

Not letting up she charged right at the silent as ever Mito, only to stop when she felt a sudden impact hit her stomach looking down she saw Mito's foot slammed into her stomach not able to let out a sound she was sent flying into the opposite wall. Thus cracking it as rubble started to fall around her, she was still trying to wave off the hit she felt that knocked the air right out of her. Only to see a pair of glowing purple eyes converge right on her.

_**''Don't let up or you will lose...Akemi...'' **_was Mito's only warning before her hand grasped Akemi's face before she swung right passed her master and Kushina making the wind blow passed them making their hair blow back as she sped passed them after her target. Naruki was still amazingly asleep through out it all.

Kushina blinked slowly while Naruto just turned around and walked toward where the battle would be taking place. Kushina beside him instantly holding her child in her arms, looking at her master she spoke, ''Seems this is gonna get a bit rowdy don't you think so Naruto-sama?'' she said while inwardly pouting at not able to lean on him again...

She was enjoying that dammit!

Looking to Kushina he sighed, ''It is of no trouble no demon would dare come to this Volcano and besides the level of youkai that is gonna be used here will vaporize many lower level demons.'' he said to which she nodded in understanding. Before they walked out of the entrance to the Cavern before looking down to continue watching the fight. Knowing it was gonna be quite the hectic fight,

**With Akemi and Mito**

Skidding on the mountain side, Akemi snarled before she looked up to see Mito coming down like a missile. Reacting quickly she crouched before jumping away; as she did Mito practically slammed right into the mountain side making the area shake as a pillar of smoke shot into the air. It quickly disappeared showing mito crouching on the ground her fist implanted into the ground a crater all around formed by her fist. When she snapped her eyes to Akemi they glared as did her own crimson ones.

With that both disappeared only to appear in the air again clashing, their clashes making small shockwaves erupt from them making the ground crack and shatter, boulders explode and dead trees uproot. It soon ended when Mito punched Akemi in the stomach before giving her a spin kick to the head sending into the ground creating yet another crater. Not letting up Mito shot down toward Akemi, readying her hands once more.

Only when the smoke cleared did her eyes widen slightly when she saw Akemi gathering youkai into her claws.

Glaring at her oncoming target Akemi concentrated her youkai into her claws before shouting, **''****Kitsune oni no tsume! **_(Fox Demon Claw)_**''** soon both her claws were engulfed in a crimson fire shaped claw before she swung both her arms toward mito making them shoot toward her like a speeding missile. Seeing them come Mito silently cursed before quickly moved in the sky avoiding the flaming claws.

Getting irritated with her maneuvering Akemi moved them once more onto Mito, which she dodged once more only to the Uzumaki's surprise another pair of flaming claws shoot out of the first pair which soon grasped her body in a dual grip. And with a grin, swung her arms down which the flaming claws soon followed.

''Take this Mito!'' she screamed before slamming the Devil Empress into the ground splitting it like a small earthquake as a medium sized ravine appeared. Yet again another crater formed, only this time as Akemi glared into the smoke she suddenly felt her fire claws start to turned gray, seeing this happen her eyes widened before canceling the technique. Good thing she did because once she did, the fire engulfed claws soon became nothing but, stone which soon cracked and shattered turning to dust that flowed in the wind.

_**''That was good...now keep going!''**_ was the words that whispered into her ear. Spinning around she was quick enough to dodge or guard against the incoming punch was planted into her face making it cave in itself. Not stopping, Mito slammed her other hand into Akemi's stomach making the Bijuu gasp before coughing up blood.

Mito didn't let up before grabbed kyuubi by one of her tails and swung her around before letting her missile through and ram into a couple of dead trees which she soon followed in since now Akemi was inside the Forest of Dead trees.

Through it all Naruto's scanning calculating eyes moved from one end to another watching the fight with a calculative eye.

In the forest, Akemi panted her hair cascading over her eyes, she had a hand on a tree as she regained some air. As she did so her mind thought a mile a second as to how to fight Mito who she knew was much stronger then her.

_'But I won't give up...His Lordship is giving me a second chance...I promised I'll do anything and I damn well meant it!'_

With a renewed vigor, Akemi narrowed her eyes before twisting around blocking a kick from Mito she stood her ground but, the ground behind her didn't for it uprooted behind her shattering and cracking. Her long blood red hair billowed in the wind before she grasped Mito's foot before swing her up before slamming her into the ground.

She didn't stop their after letting go of her leg she grasped her head and started to repeatedly slam her face into the ground with each hit made the ground gain a bigger crater with each one. A Multiple sound of banging could be heard from within the forest when she was done Akemi grasped Mito by her neck...

Only to be swatted away when a clearly unscathed Mito grasped her arm and pulled her to her before kneeing her in the chest before ramming her fist into her face once more rocketing her through several more trees. As she did so Mito brought up both her hands and spoke,

_**''Take this...**_**Herufaia: Faiasutōmu **_(Hellfire: Firestorm)_**''** and then suddenly she raised her arms into the air as her hands suddenly shot out multiple orbs of Hellfire into the air surrounding the miniscule area where Akemi was. As she did so her eyes glared at the struggling Akemi, _**''If you don't wanna die...then I suggest you get up...''**_ was her words before she dropped her arms downward which the orbs somehow followed her movement.

They suddenly shot down toward Akemi, seeing this and seeing no other way out Akemi grit her teeth before expelling her youkai outwards surrounding her body in a sphere of blood red youkai. She hoped it would withstand...

**BOOM!**

A sphere of Hellfire erupted from the forest destroying all in its path. The ground shook and cracked as the chaotic winds and shockwaves form the attack blew past Naruto and Kushina which didn't do much but, ruffle their hair. Their eyes were on the fight completely while Kushina let a small thank you that naruki wasn't awake right now...

''That was smart of her...condensing her youkai around herself like a protective barrier. It was a good plan...'' Kushina said to which Naruto just grunted,

''It wasn't enough...'' his words flowing in the chaotic winds of the aftermath shockwave. But his eyes were now showing a _flicker_ of interest.

**Forest-Crater**

Within the giant crater that still had smoke rising from within was Mito standing their impassive as ever, her kimono billowing slightly in the wind. Her hair covering part of her eyes which didn't stop them from glaring down below her at the smoking form at her feet.

On the ground was Akemi, not dead but, not fine either. Her body had slight burns and her kimono was burned greatly showing much of her body. Parts of her silk black bra and panties but, none to showing. Her face though showed frustration above all...

''Damnit...I won't lose here...No...I won't!'' she said not wanting to lose this last chance at life. A life she so desperately wanted more then anything. Mito looking down at Akemi just sighed,

_**''Akemi...you need to do a lot better then that to impress master...if not you WILL die here...''**_ she said. Akemi seemed to stop struggling as she thought of what Mito said.

_'She's right...I've been doing nothing to her...she doesn't have a scratch on her...I've been doing this all logically...I...I don't wanna lose here..I want to make amends...I want to win this...I want to gain his Lordship's interest...I...I...'_

Akemi's eyes soon snapped open as her crimson eyes soon glowed pure _blood red_. An animalistic growl escaped her throat. Her eyes were glaring into Mito's own purple ones before she clawed at the ground. Then with a quick _snap_, Akemi abruptly stood up her features getting more animalistic, her tails now waving around her in a slow motion. Crouching low on all fours Mito let out a small smile.

_**''Good your getting serious...then show us what you have...Kyuubi no Kitsune...''**_

With Akemi rocketed toward Mito in a much faster speed, making Mito's eyes widen slightly she didn't have time to put up a guard as a clawed hand rammed onto the side of her head. Her eyes widened a bit before her face met the ground once more only this time the ground exploded upon impact. She briefly looked up to see Akemi's face her crimson slitted eyes flashing her growling like that of the true Demonic Fox she was.

She smiled before it vanished, she soon kicked Akemi off her sending the Bijuu into the air which she soon flipped in the air. Standing up, Mito cracked her fingers before speaking.

_**''Good...come at me Akemi...show Master your resolve...show him your will to get stronger and make up for your mistakes...''**_ her demonic voice carrying a softer tone. With that two shot toward each other .

They both spoke in their own Demonic tones as their demonic aura flared from them destroying the ground around them or distorting the air in Akemi's case.

**''Heru: Bureijingu-ken **_(Hellfire: Blazing Fist)_**''** she said as her whole right was engulfed in hellfire not burning her a bit as an Sphere of Hellfire shrouded her fist. Making her whole arm blaze with Hellfire and a condensed sphere of highly concentrated Hellfire surround her fist.

Akemi didn't let up either for she channeled most of her youkai in her left claw making it explode with her youkai making it glow with her crimson flame colored youkai. She let out a small growl before she spoke of her technique. It soon formed into a snarling crimson eyed youkai Kitsune, its maw wide open showing a pure black orb within its maw getting bigger each second.

_**''O-juu āto: Kitsune sutairu: Kyū-bi furu kudō Imari-dama! **(Bijuu Art: Kitsune Style: Nine-Tailed Full Powered Imari Sphere)**''**_ hearing her words made Mito's eyes snap wide open. As did Kushina's, Naruto's own eyes though lit up with full interest as a small smirk crossed his features.

_'Heh...crazy little vixen...'_ he thought giving a slight chuckle as his hair shadowed his eyes from the swaying winds of both techniques giving off. Kushina eyed the technique until she hugged her daughter a bit more worried the aftermath might hurt Naruki. Naruto seeing her distress spoke, ''Don't worry this after shock won't hurt the child...'' she immediately calmed down, just hearing her Master's calming words made her feel at peace...

''Y-yes...Naruto-sama...'' she uttered

Seeing she was calm, Naruto turned his gaze back at the two fighters and eyed Akemi with a approved eye even if she didn't see it. The fact the approval was THERE showed how much she had already impressed him.

Mito seeing the attack coming at her pushing her fist toward the attack knowing the surrounding area was gonna be in great destruction afterwards.

How right she was...

_**''HAAAAA!''**_ Akemi shouted plunging her full powered attack towards Mito's own. The Devil empress impassive as ever slammed her own attack with the opposing one. Hoping her Master was watching, for she could see how determined Akemi was...

If she was using something like this...

**BOOM!**

A earth trembling explosion appeared, destroying all that it touched, a sphere of mixing youkai erupted from the forest incinerating all in its path. It was the color of Hellfire mixed in with Crimson youkai making it look like a true sphere of fire. The shockwaves erupting from the sphere shattered small mountains and made the turbulent rushing winds blow past the impassive Naruto and quite surprised Kushina. Their hair once again billowed behind their backs, not once ruffling their hair.

They watched the sphere of Fire and death spread out more and more each second. The ground being completely incinerated and tearing itself apart, the clouds in the sky swirled around the monumental release of youkai as black lightning lighting raced the sky itself. Seeing the sphere getting closer and closer to the Volcano made naruto sigh before he stretched out his hand and spoke,

**''Baria **_(Barrier)_**'' **he spoke as a giant non-visible barrier covered the whole Volcano. It did its job when the sphere touched the sphere it completely and utterly _halted_ not able to move any further. Expectantly since it didn't go any further the sphere started to build up more and more into the sky like an oval before Naruto just closed his eyes.

_''Boom...''_

It did that exactly the sphere exploded making a pillar of smoke rise high above the sky of Hell itself. Going through clouds all the way it was never ending. Naruto stood infront of Kushina knowing THIS aftershock would pass through the barrier and would hurt the child and, he couldn't let that happen...

So as the aftershocks blew past him he continued to gaze down at the now smoke filled crater with an impassive look that conveiled the impressed look within his eyes. That attack Akemi used was actually strong enough to injure one of Lucifer's General's and could quite possibly wipe out a small group of the rebel forces.

He was quite surprised at how much youkai Akemi used and in such a condensed manner as well, it was much much stronger then the other Bijuu's normal Imari that was for sure.

A few minutes later, when the smoke disappointed, Naruto and Kushina could see two shadows within the crater. Concentrating his gaze on the two he let out a small smile before he spoke,

''Come Kushina it would seem the fight is over...'' he said before jumping off the cliff before floating down toward the crater Kushina following him.

**Crater**

Within the giant crater, the smoke rose into the air ever so slowly as the remaining youkai in the air seemed to float around like an never ending fog. The Fires of hell littered the ground in many different patterns. Within the raging aftermath of smoke and fire, was two shadowed forms one standing another laying upon the ground.

The first was an amazingly unscathed Mito who had not a _single_ scratch upon her flawless body. Her kimono was slightly burned if anything showing her bare shoulders and more of her toned legs. Everything else was unscathed but, unlike her. Akemi was much worse off.

The Nine-tailed Bijuu, was laying upon the ground with severe burns was Akemi, her body was covered in multiple burns that was already healing but, was quite severe. Her body was had no clothing since her kimono was all but, incinerated in the attack with only her silk black bra and panties still their but, they themselves were barely hanging. Her eyes were closed yet her slight breathing showed she was unconscious. Her fox ears laid flat upon her head as her tails sprawled out on the ground not moving but, with just a slight twitch.

Kneeling before Akemi, Mito let a smile grace her features as she took her hand in her own and spoke her impassive face now a gentle and sisterly one. She placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her,

''You did great Akemi-chan...you did absolutely wonderful...'' her words flowed into the unconscious kitsune's ears and possibly the other.

That's when she heard two soft taps land on the ground so looking behind her, she saw the smiling happily Kushina who was holding a sleeping Naruki, as Naruto himself was eyeing both her and Akemi with his usual impassive gaze. Se gave them both a bow of her head before Kushina rushed to her side checking if she were okay.

As Mito franticly told her she was ok, naruto walked over to the unconscious bijuu and stood over her with a strange look in his eyes that had yet to show any intent to end her right their. More like the fact he was looking into her very being and analyzing her very soul. The two Uzumaki's saw this and waited with bated breath on what their master was gonna do.

But the next thing he did shocked them both...

He gained a small smirk before speaking, ''To use that and in such a highly condensed manner, you would have died if you were in Ningenkai if you used that. To have overpowered that attack and forcing everything into it...You are crazy you little vixen...'' his words carrying a small amount of amusement and humor with each word. After a few seconds of no response he kneeled down on his knee and picked up the unconscious Akemi. Carrying her in a bridal carry he ignored the state of dress she was in and turned toward the surprised Uzumaki's.

_''Purr~''_ was the sound that come from Akemi before she unconsciously snuggled into Naruto her head rest against his chest making the devil gain a twitch in his eyebrow. Looking down at her he half contemplated to just drop her right their and have Mito carry her...

''Mito, Kushina follow me the woman needs rest...'' he said before he started to float back up to the cliff side. Kushina and mito blinked before looking at each other before blinking again. Mito opened her mouth and spoke,

''You think...'' she started

''That he's gonna let her stay?'' Kushina finished.

They blinked once more before giant smiles graced their faces before they shot up toward their Master with pure joy flowing through their body. Kushina knew her daughter would be even more excited at this.

Once reaching their master, they saw he was already walking into the cavern, which they quickly followed him inside. Though once they were by his side they regained a slow pace with his own; Now Kushina being the very curious red head had to ask.

''A-a-ano...naruto-sama?'' the devil just gave her glance which she saw as she had his attention. ''Um, what are you going to do with Akemi if I may ask?'' this earned a sigh from the man. Before he kept walking,

''Well I'll cut straight to the point with you Kushina as well as you Mito. She wasn't going anywhere fast during the fight. But even when she was losing, she threw away her logical thinking and gave into her demonic instincts. Now this is in some cases bad but, when it comes to a Kitsune relying on their instincts alone makes them a much more deadlier enemy. Kyuubi here before this has been relying on her mind which weakened and allowed those _humans_ to enslave her. That's not the only reason but, that when you two had that last clash the power she put into that attack was a great deal of amount.'' he said getting both of their attention as they absorbed the information from him.

''How much was it?'' this caused their master to just give a small chuckle before he spoke again, this time though with approval in his tone which was quite rare to ever be heard from him accept during their time they trained under him.

''Included with all the power of a Nine-tailed Bijuu? She forcibly pushed more youkai into the attack making it having the amount of youkai compared to One kyuubi...and One Hachibi...'' this got gasps from both of them since they both knew from personal experience that using such levels of youkai was very deadly to yourself. If you were to overexert yourself you could start to die slowly if you emptied your reserves to complete zero and even beyond that. Your body would slowly tear itself apart without youkai to help keep your body be stabilized.

''H-h-how did she have that much youkai?'' Kushina asked her eyes gazing down on the Unconscious Kitsune with awe and admiration in her eyes. Naruto just gave her a glance not breaking pace,

''Remember about the youkai gates each Demon and Devil has?'' he received a nod. They remember that lesson, the youkai gates were similar to the Celestial Gates the Human's have but, the Youkai Gates obtained much more youkai and increased your power 100x with each one you open. There is said to be 7 in all named for each Sin known to the three realms. That had seen their master release one, just for a demonstration and when he unleashed the first gate they were immediately slammed into the ground by just the _immense pressure_ of the youkai flooding from their Masters body.

They still had nightmares when they remembered his appearance, it was so Terrifying they were nervous around their master for a good couple of weeks. Even now they get extremely nervous if he were to ever resort to release one.

''A-a-are you saying Akemi-chan released a gate?'' Mito said to which Naruto just nodded.

''Yes, from what I saw and felt, Akemi had unintentionally released not one but, two gates worth of youkai thus giving her the power of a whole Hachibi after fully powering her attack. She had flooded the attack with that extra jump start of Youkai just to win...She's lucky to be alive...''he said as he gazed down at the sleeping Kitsune woman in his arms.

''…..Which has impressed me...'' his next words made them snap their gaze at him in shock. Sensing this he elaborated, ''For her to go to such extremes to prove her worth shows me how much she can keep her word. She went hit her limit and went over it all to gain my approval.'' he said making a flickering flame of hope come to life within Kushina and Mito's hearts.

''D-d-does that mean?'' they both uttered silently their words filled with such hope it was quite surprising. Naruto just sighed while closing his eyes,

''Yes...she has proved her worth...starting tomorrow Kyuubi no Kitsune or better yet Akemi no Yoko becomes my new slave.'' this made both Kushina and Mito both gain great big grin's on their faces before Mito actually _squealed_ of all things. Kushina couldn't do much for she would wake up her sleeping daughter but, she was pumping her fist into the hair giving a quiet _'Dattebane!'_

Naruto himself just sighed even more in annoyance since he could see both Mito and Kushina's actions from even behind himself. Looking down at the woman in his arms he sighed,

_'Things are gonna get very hectic soon...and why do I feel like I'll be the center of it all?'_

**10 Minutes Later**

After following through the cavern, the group of 3 with the sleeping Naruki and Unconscious Akemi counting as 2 they had arrived to Kushina and Mito's shock something that was completely...

_Beautiful_, in their opinion for before either eyes after going through so many channels within the cavern. They had come on the outside of the Giant Volcano and infront of their eyes was a house...

No not a house what the hell were they thinking? They were seeing a freaking _Castle_ before their very eyes! It was a giant pitch black castle. Surrounding the castle though was even more a shocker especially in hell. The ground wasn't dead of life or barren of any plant life. But infact, the land was had green grass that was completely never seen in Hell. Tree's that were usually dead were in this one area fully alive. Of course the sky itself was the usual blood red like always; they stood their shocked for quite a few minutes as naruto just gazed at the place with irritation.

''Don't ask...'' he stopped their obvious question before he walked on ignoring the grass around him or the fully alive trees. Kushina and Mito looked all around them seeing the nature alive unlike the rest of Hell was completely dead. No wildlife was here but, just the grass and trees were enough to bring a small tear to both their eyes.

If their was One thing...ONE thing they missed from their old lifes it was the green grass and fully bloomed trees. Despite Kushina missing her daughter even more then anything this was her second missed thing from Ningenkai.

They briefly wondered how or exactly WHY their Master, a Devil and one of the most brutal ones to ever live would live in such a place...

The castle though was an opposite of the land being midnight black in all, the bubbling lava around the castle with the black lightning dancing across the sky made it all the more suited place for a Devil. Even if the green grass and trees didn't fit the area. The Castle's design was strange at best and they've seen a few of them in Hell during their attacks with their master on Lucifer's Strongholds.

_'At least Naruki-chan has a place to play at...'_ were Kushina's thoughts on the matter. Knowing her daughter was a bit too young to train at the moment and was a bit happy she could enjoy what childhood she has left...Even if it was in Makai.

They followed their master till they came infront of the castle and when they felt their master flare his youkai once the giant wooden bridge came down slowly before ending with a loud _'click'_ before he kept walking which they followed once all three of them were off the bridge it came back up once more.

Now when Kushina and Mito were inside the castle their jaw's would have crashed right through the ground if it was possible. For before them something that was absolutely _marvelous_ in their eyes. The outside of the castle was pitch black but, the inside was painted differently. The hall's were mainly pitch black with purple streaks mixed in. A Long red crimson blood carpet graced the hallway with white marble flooring and even most rooms had this except the flooring had black marble instead. Statues of Demon's and gargoyles stood on both sides of the hallway. Metal Knight statues as well stood tall and imposing to children if they ever saw one. Paintings of all kinds littered the hall some showing great battles between Demons and Angels some with Demons fighting against other demons. On the ceiling was two chandeliers that lit with a bright glow.

They knew their was more to the Castle though since they had yet to even explore the whole place yet.

Following their master though they marveled at the sight of the Castle, its architecture and design. It was weird actually for just being _inside_ this castle made them feel right at home. Like this was their true home or something. After following their master for a good 5 minutes they came before a door which he soon opened leading to a room of great proportions. It was painted black as well with a huge red carpet on the floor. 2 dresser's with a built in bathroom. Two nightstands on both sides of a King-size bed. The bed being designed beautifully in Kushina's opinion for it was beautifully crafted showing artistic designs within the wood. Soft silk black sheets and a soft pillows that felt like the softest thing Kushina or Mito for that matter have ever touched. A Giant blood red cover finished it off with black flames licking the bottom of the cover; smaller pillows littered the bed as a sign of decoration.

They stood their amazed at the sight, as Naruto just grunted before throwing the pillows off before pulling the covers and sheets back. Then he set the sleeping yet healing Kitsune woman into the bed before he looked back at Kushina and Mito.

''Kushina place the girl in the bed too...I doubt she's had any good rest for awhile now...Afterwards when they both wake up she can get something to eat...she looks malnourished beyond reason.'' he said to which she nodded. Walking to the other end of the bed before she gently placed Naruki inside. Then ever so slowly she covered her frame up with the sheet and cover before giving a kiss to her forehead.

_''Good to have you back Naruki-chan''_ she uttered before going back to Mito. With that naruto covered up Akemi before walking out the door turning off the lights Kushina and Mito following them. Casting one more worried gaze on the two...

''Don't worry you two; this castle is protected by special barriers and runes that make it completely impenetrable to any outside force. Anyone that tries to sneak in will be vaporized on the spot no matter who they are.'' his words of reassurance relieved them immensely. But questions started to pop into their minds as to what this place was and how it was linked to their master.

Following him down stairs they all came to another um they finalized as the living room, they could see it was greatly decorated with two midnight black sofa's and two dark violet chairs facing a giant fireplace and facing the Sofa's was a Giant Plasma screen TV. Above the Fireplace was a Large painting though of something Mito and Kushina couldn't Identify. It looked though like a couple holding a little child in their arms...

''Kushina, Mito stop dawdling and sit down its time to start explaining our next move...'' their masters voice quickly shook them of their stupor. Looking back at him, they could see him standing infront of the fireplace a firm look in his eyes made them audibly gulp.

Once they sat down naruto turned around and gave them a sharp gaze that made them tremble on the spot; no matter what if their was one thing that feared yet respected it was their master.

''Things have changed you two, your training is gonna be upped by a few standards; I feel something stirring in the Three realms and it's only a matter of time before more battles break out. Added with my actions against Heaven today I'd say their gonna be much more hostile then they ever were before. So from now on you two along with Akemi shall be trained even harder then ever before...'' he stated making both of them nod in unison. Seeing this he continued, ''Now on a lighter note; you may be wondering what this place is and why its behind such a giant Volcano. Well the truth is, the place we were living at before was nothing more then an outpost. A training area for me and you two but, was also a lookout post for Lucifer's armies. Seeing as its gone now we'll have to resort to this place from now on...'' he mumbled irritatedly.

Quirking an eyebrow Kushina spoke, ''Master, is I may but, what is this place and...how is their even living plant life in this area?'' this made naruto gain a twitch in his eyebrow before he sighed in slight annoyance.

''Well this castle was once my old home but, I've never used it since I've always been on the road facing off against Lucifer and his men. As for your second question, I never really knew for sure but, I can only think after the great forest of Eden was destroyed by the First War between Heaven and Hell it's land was but, obliterated. I think some of its soil which held holy qualities that not even Hell could poison landed into Hell and more specifically this area behind the Volcano.'' he said answering both of Kushina's questions. The woman just nodded as she ran the information through her mind.

Naruto sighed before he plopped right onto one of the purple chairs. Mito seeing his exhausted state got a bit worried and spoke, ''Naruto-sama not to sound pushy but, it would help if you got some sleep you've gotten no sleep for the past week or so. Due all the training, fighting Lucifer and getting Naruki...'' her words gaining Kushina's attention.

Naruto just grunted waving off Mito's concern even though she was right he hadn't had much sleep for a while but, he had to be on guard. Lucifer could send his men out anytime but, knowing he was inside this castle was all the assurance he needed to lower his guard...

Just a _bit_...

''My health nor sleep isn't important what is...is...'' he couldn't finish before his eye lids slowly started to fall. Seeing this Mito and Kushina stood up worried only to see him in a few seconds passed out on the chair. Seeing he was asleep Kushina and Mito both smiled briefly, ''Master is always watching out for us...even when he doesn't show it...huh?'' Kushina said her eyes staring at her master's form with gentleness of that of a worried woman.

Mito nodded in agreement her own smile plastered on angelic face, ''Yes, even if he hides it well very well, I can sense he cares for us in his own way and, is doing everything he can to make sure we're protected while training us to become stronger so we can protect ourselves...'' she said as she slowly walked to his side before kneeling beside the chair gazing at her Master's sleeping face.

''Yeah...he deserves some rest...for all that he's done...'' Kushina said in agreement with that they both slowly put his arms over their shoulders and struggled to lift his body off the chair. After doing so they gently yet quickly went to find another room for him to sleep in.

It took a few minutes but, to their luck they found a room with the same designs. But, the bed's color was that of dark violet with midnight violet covers. Slowly they unveiled the sheets before they started to place him in bed. They did have to struggle though for whatever was beneath his clothing weighed more then a few tons or so.

But, what the two didn't encounter though as they did this was...

''Mito...Kushina...stop right their...'' the stern voice of which they recognized immediately made them freeze infront of the doorway. Nervous yet feared expressions crossed their faces,

''Turn around...'' they did so without hesitation but, they did it quite slow not wanting to meet their master's angered_ (In their Minds)_ gaze. What they saw though made their eyes widened in shock, Naruto, their Master was looking at them with a impassive look. He was sitting on the bed with his feet touching the floor. But what shocked them was that he was pointing to the other side of the bed.

''If you two are gonna drag me to bed then your gonna sleep in in the same room. Now get over here and get in bed...'' he said to which they just nodded slowly while trying _(And failing)_ at hiding their reddening cheeks. It only got worse for the two when their master took off his coat and boots before he discarded his shirt as well.

When he discarded his shirt though it was almost to much for the two women for they were seeing the upper body of a God! Not a single flab of fat was upon his chest, he had a Rock hard 8-pack. His chest cleanly cut yet leathe. His skin unblemished yet a few scars on his shoulder's and _(X)_ shaped scar where is heart is. Besides that though they couldn't help but, eye his body to their extreme embarrassment.

They quickly got under the covers to hide their practical red glowing faces; it got redder when they felt naruto get in the bed also...

Those poor women would be like that for the rest of the night; sleeping completely on one side of the bed as to not wanting to disturb naruto's sleep...

If only they knew the situation they'd wake up in tomorrow...

**End**

_Well that's the end of this chapter and hoped you guys liked it, now those that think he's a little to nice to be a Devil well I was in a extremely good mood doing those scenes and couldn't help but, put them in._

_Yes the Castle is styled like of the European Castle's I have a link on my Homepage that should give you what it looks like. If it doesn't 'click' copy and past it on the adress bar._

_Yes, Naruki is his daughter in blood but, Kushina is still her mother via due to a small amount of her Kitsune genes were mixed from Kushina so she is...in a sense the daughter of Kushina AND Naruto. XD_

_Now I wanna express my deep gratitude to those that have waited patiently for this chapter._

_Those that spoke of my research with the different deities and such...you know I really really don't care...-_

_Now then I feel the need to show you viewers one more time of what the pairing will be:_

_**Naruto x Kushina x Mito x Naruki x Kami x Megami x (Secret)**_

_Well that's all folks now I bid you goodbye..._

**TDKN-is Out!**


	4. Kidnap, Feeling's and a New Ally?

**Hey guys, here is the new update of Hellwing Chapter 4 and I'd like to address some thing's, First off is that I made a mistake in the pairing so here is the TRUE PAIRING!**

**Naruto x Kushina x Akemi (Fem Kyuubi) x Naruki x Mito x Kami x Megami x (Secret) X (Secret)**

**THERE THAT'S THE FINALY PAIRING! The secret one shall be revealed in this chapter yes...yes...YES! SHUT UP! I know your excited xD**

**Secondly is that people are wondering who this 'mysterious person' is well again you'll find out soon...**

**Now on with the story since I'm done wasting your time! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto<strong>

**Chapter 3: Kidnap, Feeling's and New Ally?**

It was early in the morning for all of Makai, the shifting sky going from a pitch black to its everyday crimson. The early morning which started to appear with the ever blood colored clouds lit up all of makai. Demon's all around started to shift awake to start there everyday activities, whether that being: Torturing someone, Eating some poor soul of a mortal, or just plain slaughtering those weaker then themselves.

As the inhabitants of all in makai slowly started to wake from there slumber for there daily activities so too did another group of demons...

Or mostly _**Devils**_ but you get the idea...

Behind the greatest Volcano known in all of makai; _Mt. Unmei _was a shockingly beautiful landscape filled to the brim with vibrant alive green tree's and grassy green fields. It would be shocking to all of makai if they saw such a place in a realm know for it's chaotic environment and brimstone filled air...

Passing this field of green lively tree's was a separated plot of land with a giant pool of lava thus separating the land from the other piece of dirt floating above the bubbling pool of lava. Sitting on the giant mound of dirt was none other than a castle of nightmarish design that did not fit the greenery view but, more of makai itself. It's pitch black wall's and demonic design showed it belonged to a Demon of some sort...

Though living inside this castle was not a demon but, a _**Devil**_ of such power that it made all of Makai itself tremble with only two people in makai that could give him a good fight. All others were nothing more then sheep to the slaughter to him and nothing more...

**Hellwing Castle-Naruto's Room**

_Mooooaaannnn~_

The sound of pleasurable moaning filled the room of one Hellwing Naruto, Devil of Makai. One would think of why such a sound would come from his room; others may think he was pleasuring a female companion due to the female tone in the voice. Though that was slightly wrong for he wasn't doing anything...

For he was still asleep...

Laying upon the King size bed was three figure's one of them being a male that now could be recognized as Naruto himself sound asleep unaware of the world around him. Though the two other figures could be seen as female for both were either snuggled up to him or basically _On top_ of him...

Though now they both could be identified as the first two slaves of Naruto, the figures could be seen as both Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Mito. Kushina being the long maroon haired woman that was unconsciously snuggling up to her master. Her moaning his name while rubbing her body against his own her hands exploring him as well. That wasn't the only thing though for she was releasing plenty of pheromones from just this alone...

If only she knew she was also _leaking_ from both her _lower_ lips and from her two beautiful mounds...

_''Mmmmm Naruto-sama...''_ she uttered not realizing her current position. Though when she heard another sound did she started to wake from her pleasant dream...

_''Ohhh...Naru-sama...I love you...mmmm~''_ was another voice that which slowly woke Kushina. She slowly blinked her eyes awakening herself, that is before she felt her hands touching something both _Soft_ yet _Firm_ at the same time. Looking at her hands blearily did she see her hands roaming the chiseled chest of _someone_; further looking up as realization came to her did her face practically _erupt_ in a blush so red people would have mistaken her head for a tomato.

_'N-naruto-sama...oh kami...if he awakes to this...things are gonna get awkward...'_ feeling herself getting hot did she shift a bit only to feel wetness touch her _mounds_ and her lower lips. Slowly looking down she flush even deeper once seeing the stains through both her bra and panties. _Both_ of her fluids were easily leaking from there fabbrical clothing; it made her flush even harder and deeper when she saw the two little _puddles_ on the sheets.

_'By Kami...I leaked that bad!'_

_''Mmmm Naru-kun...don't stop...kami I love you...mmm~''_ this voice made Kushina's eyes go **wide** for looking up her Master's upper body did she see Mito, _sprawled_ on there master. Her body practically rubbing itself onto him periodically; her left hand groping his chiseled chest and ripped abs. Her face flushed greatly from the dream she was having.

It had to be a _very_ exceptional dream to put her in the state she was in now...

For her right hand was lower _lightly_ rubbing the _bulge_ in his lower undergarments; and like her both yet much more was that her breasts were _out_ of there bra thus making her milk run down his chest and making her bountiful mounds glisten from the extra fluids. Her silk black panties though were still on but, were stained as well with her fluids coming out from there as well.

Mito's face was flushes yet showed her comfortable almost _euphoric_ dream she was having. Yet Kushina knew she _had_ to wake her up lest there Master wakes up to this; she could only imagine what would happen if he woke up to see them both in such a position...

_'How is he still asleep anyway?'_

Slowly and quietly did Kushina prop herself on her elbow before moving her hand toward Mito before placing it on her shoulder. At first she gave a slight push to her fellow sister yet didn't get a reaction with only for her to mumble even more. Again she shook her shoulder with a bit more force making her this time grumble in irritation.

Growing irritated, Kushina quietly yet forcefully shook her again wile speaking her name, _''Psst! Mito...wake up...''_ she uttered ever so quietly as to not wake her slumbering master. It took a bit but, Mito did _finally_ stir signaling she was waking. But_-oh gods-_when she awoke did Mito give such a _glare_ that it made Kushina _flinch_ in complete and utter _**fear**_. Her glare was...so...

_**Evil**_...it was like being stared at by Naruto's own eyes purple striking orbs that could send the strongest of demons to there knee's in terror with but a glance.

_'She must have inherited his glare...after being with him the longest...'_

_''Why...did...you...wake...me?''_ was Mito's quiet yet oh so _cold **deadly**_ tone that it made the woman shiver that is before she silently pointed in naruto's direction. Quirking an eyebrow at Kushina's nervous expression did she look up...

Only for her eyes widen comically yet fearfully at the sight of the slightly stirring yet still asleep Naruto. His face slightly twitching a bit from _something_ yet it was unknown of what it was. Mito only reacted right then and there when she practically _jumped_ from the bed and to the door way so fast Kushina herself blinked a few times to adjust at she saw. It was nothing more then a blur but, it sure as hell was the fastest she's seen mito go; looking in the woman's direction did she see her extremely burning face her cheek's inflamed with a flush so deep it could make a cherry look pale.

_**Ghostly Pale...**_

Kushina would have laughed at Mito's condition if the situation wasn't so serious, slowly did she crawl off the bed as to not wake her master before she and Mito looked at each other. A silent conversation went through there eyes on how to handle this predicament they found themselves in.

_'Let's clean this up and leave before he finds out...then we talk...'_

Nodding with this the two slowly yet quietly got to work cleaning up there..._ahem_ fluids making sure it was all cleaned up before leaving quietly as to not wake there master. After closing the door and heading away did they speak quietly with Kushina breaking the ice between them,

''Mito-chan...I think...we need to speak about our feelings for Naruto-sama...later on...if what I heard and what I dreamt were what I think similar...then we need to speak about this...later that is.'' she said with a cute blush adorning her cheeks. The position she and Mito were in was fresh in her mind, looking over at her sister figure did she see Mito's own cheeks and face itself set aflame at the mere mention of what just happened.

''Y-yeah...I think we do...'' she uttered in a quiet yet embarrassed tone glancing toward Kushina there violet eyes meeting one another did they both give nervous smiles before heading away from Naruto's room. It was time they talked about what they felt for their Devil Master before such a thing like that happens again. She could only _imagine_ what would have happened if Naruto was to wake up during that...

_'Oh Kami...what would he do? Would he have been mad? Disgusted with our actions? Or remained Neutral like always? So many theories yet unanswered...what would have Naruto-sama do...if he was woken up during that...'_ was the thoughts of not only Mito but, Kushina as well. They knew there master well but, not enough to the point of what he would have done in such a situation.

She and Kushina could only hope that they could ease the building pressure of there overwhelming feelings for him before it gets out of control if they could it would thus stop those happenings in the future...

Hopefully...

**Hellwing Castle-Naruto's Room**

30 Second's after Kushina and Mito left cleaning up there _'Mess'_ do we find our favorite Devil waking up for another day of training and fighting. His purple eyes slowly opened as his face shifted into a more impassive manner like always yet as his eyes adjusted to his whereabouts did a flicker of _confusement_ appear in his eyes. For as he slowly shifted himself in the bed he lay in and placed his feet onto the floor did he not see either Kushina nor Mito.

_'Must have already woken up...'_

Then all of a sudden a strange _scent_ invaded his nostril's, what it was he didn't exactly know yet at the same time had a slight kindling suspicion of what it was. The thought made an ever small frown appear on his face not one of anger, spite nor hate but, one of bewilderment.

An emotion he rarely ever feels...

_'That scent musky...yet intoxicating...' _was the inner thoughts of our very own Devil Emperor, our favorite Nightmare of Makai. If one would ever hear those very thoughts they would have passed out right there to hear such a thing for it was known to all the entity of such power had such thoughts on the matter.

Placing the thought for later did Naruto just snap his finger's resulting in the slightly messed up bed to make itself in a invisible shift of wind. He gave it but a glance before getting a pair of clean clothes for the new day, a day he knew all too well would be busy for all residents in the castle...

_'Mostly for Kushina, Mito and Akemi though...'_ he thought in mild amusement as he pictured the three women's faces for there training that was too come mostly Akemi's though. _That_ brought a smirk on his face that was so filled with the utter _Malice_ and _**Evil**_ that it would have made even Yami, The God of Makai..._Cringe!_

Seeing the bed done and his clothes over his arm did he walk to the shower ready to cleanse his body before starting the day...

**Hellwing Castle-Kitchen**

Back with both Kushina and Mito, it had been only 15 minutes since there little _'accident'_ in naruto's room due to there awakening from there slumber. Since then two have been oddly silent between each other as both were fixing breakfast for all of them. Kushina being the one happily humming as she stood over the stove with shockingly enough a pink apron that said _'One __**Hot**__ Momma!'_.

Moving swiftly and expertly over the stove did Kushina stir and toss the food she was cooking for both herself and Mito as she moved to another pan before she gracefully flipped a pancake into the air. One, Two, Three they went onto a plate with practiced ease that is before she also opened the oven pulling two tray's having what looked two giant...

_Leg's?..._

Happily smiling all the while as she placed the two trays on the other side of the stove did she never noticed Mito's amused gaze on her. She herself was setting the table for breakfast and such, now she never did this before but seeing as they were using this castle as a home as well she'd think it be good to have a somewhat normal breakfast before the training began...

Oh she knew it was coming if anything like tomorrow was any indication not only Akemi but herself and Kushina would be receiving even more training and more hellish then before. It sent shivers down her spine, she'd admit it she feared the regime her master gives her and Kushina but, couldn't deny it was effective...

_**Very**_ effective...

The sound of steps could be heard which made both Mito and Kushina look back to see a sleepy eyed Naruki walking down the stairs the sleepy Akemi in tow. The little newly changed Naruki rubbed her eyes while giving out a cute yawn that made both Mito and Kushina giggle.

That is before her ear's perked up and her nose twitch...

''Whats that smell?'' she spoke looking around that is before she laid eyes on her Kaa-san looking at her with an amused expression as she and Mito placed plates on the table. Turning to her daughter did she give a smile, ''It's breakfast musume, now come on you two let us sit down and wait for Master before we eat...'' she said ushering the two toward there seats. Naruki expectantly beside her Kaa-san as she looked strangely at the stack of pancakes on her plate.

Lightly she started to poke at it which was quite the funny little scene to the other three women; even more so when she sniffed it like the curious child she was. That is until they heard another sound of footsteps somehow sound the area, the overwhelming presence of that which only engulfed the room made both Kushina and Mito stiffen and Akemi become extremely nervous as Naruki blinked confusingly at her mother's flinch.

They looked up at the stairs to see one Hellwing Naruto, the Master in all his glory walking down impassive as ever yet he seemed somehow _rejuvenated_ in a way; for his very aura just showed he was back to normal from his overly exhausted state and even then there was _something_ about him that was there. What is was they couldn't figure out but, both Mito and Kushina could see it was something and it made them smile seeing as he was now more relaxed then before...

As he walked his purple eyes glanced down at them with something akin to confusion to what was going on that is before they settled on the food on the table. Suddenly realization came into his eyes that is before it was squashed down as he came up to his own seat which was at the head of the table itself. Sitting down did he give each of the residents a look over.

He could see Akemi nervous state which was understandable after all that had happened yesterday and Naruki, the little girl's confused stat yet silent one showed she was at least respectful. Looking at the last two did he see them strangely nervous yet kept it hidden best they could. He could still see it though thus making him note later on to talk to them...

Glancing at his food at the table seeing it set up in a tray that had bowls of selective food that of which made him raise an eyebrow. Giving a small shrug he began to eat signaling the others to do the same; which was funny for soon naruki needed help eating her own which Kushina cut hers while also teaching her to do it at the same time.

Overall it was a strange yet somehow pleasant silence for the group, for to Mito and Kushina they never had a breakfast with there master at the table in a such a manner.

As they finished eating though did Naruto get their attention before speaking, ''Kushina...'' spoke the devil getting the attention of his beautiful red haired slave who was taking the dishes with her so when she went to get his own he had spoken.

''Y-yes?'' her voice strangely hesitant and nervous of what he was gonna say, sure she can be the fiery woman she was always known for but, when it comes to the man that changed her life for the better and showed such unbelievable power and even more so the one who took her daughter away from the life she had in Ningenkai...

It was understandable she was nervous...

''The food was..._Excellent_, I never knew you were such a skilled cook, especially the cooked Org leg meat and the blood herb seasoning truly that was very sublime...'' he said with approval in his tone, honestly every word he said was true her food was just _perfect_. Even for him hat was the best thing he has ever tasted in his long immortal life, yes he ate meat from dead demons what other demon didn't? Raw or cooked seasoned or fresh did not matter but, what Kushina did was...was...

Just _purely Scrumptious._...

Kushina herself hearing his words was frozen on the spot as Naruto's words reverberated within her mind repeatedly. That is before her cheeks started to flush _greatly_ so much so it looked like she was gonna pass out due to how fast the blood was flowing to her head. Giving a quick yet respectful bow did she speak,

''T-thank you naruto-sama I don't deserve such praise..t-ttebane...'' she said to which the man just gave a wave of his hand while shaking his head. Pushing his own chair in did he grasp his plate and walk towards the sink to wash his own dish, while doing so did he speak.

''Nonsense you deserve as such but nevertheless I want you and Mito to gather both Naruki and Akemi and meet in the living room it is time we began to plan out the training for all of you...'' she just gave a curt nod before leaving good thing too since Naruto never saw her heartfelt smile nor her giant blush that could make the very flames of Hellfire look cold in comparison...

But she did as told and went to gather along with Mito the other two before they left for the living chambers knowing it was gonna be a serious discussion between Naruto and them all. Especially with what he told them last night if that was anything to go by...

If only they knew how true their thoughts were...

**Hellwing Castle-Living Chambers**

Within the living chambers was the assembled group of three women with little Naruki sitting on her kaa-san's lap. All four on the couch as they stared upon the Master of there lifes more so for Mito, Kushina and Akemi while Naruki just looked around confusingly. The three older women couldn't help but, be extremely nervous from the serious atmosphere that engulfed the chambers it was like a never ending void of darkness swallowing you up into the nothingness that is the void...

Turning around did Naruto eye each and every occupant before him each his slave in a manner either through a contract of there choosing or there own choice. Two former human's shifted devil's, a forsaken bijuu ready to do any and all to prove herself to him, and a small child daughter of his second slave and hybrid between Kitsune and Devil.

_'Heh...interesting...'_

Naruto stomping his inner thoughts collected himself before speaking, ''Now as Mito and Kushina know, we now have two new guests added to our little group. I don't think we need any introduction seeing as you all know each other by some extension...'' to which was true all four of them had a connection to one another linking them like a spiritual line of sorts.

The girls gave a nod or in naruki's case a confused blink tilt of her adorable little head. Understandably she was confused with Naruto's words yet all she cared about was that she was with her kaa-san and in a home where she never has to look around for the slightest attack on her.

He soon continued after seeing there complete attention, ''Now as of today I'm gonna be planning a training Schedule for Akemi, now that she's my slave she _will_ do any and all the training I give her and not _once_ complain. I shall be putting you through controlling your Youkai till I say otherwise, physical conditioning to strengthen your body and power for right now you are nothing more then a newborn infant compared to the weakest of demons in both Lucifer and Yami's armies. We will also be working on you controlling your **Kitsune-no-bi**_(Fox Fire)_ and your second affinity all kitsune's have that being Darkness itself. I will also be personally training you and Kushina and Mito in honing your reflexes with my own personal way of doing so. I want you to increase your youkai and control so for when you DO become the Juubi this will increase your chance of controlling the power boost without going insane like your predecessor. Meaning you will also be learning how to control the 7 sin youkai gates without attaining the backlash.'' he explained to the group.

He ignored the wide eyed look of Akemi as he kept speaking, ''Also during the test with you against Mito yesterday. What I saw was your instincts taking over and while that is somewhat of a good thing for kitsune's and kitsune's only its also deadly as well. For if you don't have _control _over your instincts you will make bad choices that could lead to your death. So you will also be learning how to master that as well; you are to never let your instincts control you like that again and stomp them down thus controlling them making you far superior in a fight.'' the devil said making the pale wide eyed Akemi give a slow nod as she processed everything he said through her mind.

Naruto saw this before he looked into her eyes thus making her flinch when she saw the cold yet stone firm purple orbs stare right into her own crimson ruby slitted ones. She utterly felt the oxygen within her leave as her whole body started to chaoticly tremble. She was sure if she was standing that she would have fallen to her knees; it was like staring he had his hand firmly wrapped around her soul and was ready to pull it out at anytime.

Though that wasn't very far from the truth...

Seeing her state, Naruto spoke toward the obviously trembling bijuu, ''Now...do you _understand?_'' he said in a tone that broke any and all argument. He both ignored her trembling pale state or the child called Naruki worried filled eyes. He did take note both Mito and Kushina were impassive knowing Akemi needed to answer this truthfully and honestly to show she was truly determined to see this through even to face _**his**__ training._

''Yes...I am Naruto-sama...I will follow through it all and without a single complaint...I swear it to you...My _Lord_'' her words filled with the utmost honesty a Kitsune could give. It seemed to do the job since Naruto gave a slight nod; that is before he turned his attention to both Kushina and Mito making them straighten under his powerful yet cold gaze.

''Good as for both Mito and Kushina, you two shall have your training upped _Ten Times _then before. You two will also be participating with Akemi in honing your reflexes as well seeing as the both of you need it as well. Like I told you both last night, things are gonna get very _bloody_ and very soon that is why your training will be upped so far and so fast. I will also be doing my personal training when I get the chance as I train you three, we will also by the end of each week have a spar. And occasion I'll take each of you on a training trip as the the two left behind will continue there training regimen upping it up each day.'' he said to the three women thus they nodded even if all three were pale white, there eyes widen greatly more so on Akemi's part then Mito or Kushina.

''Now with this settled, we shall begin training as of today so go get yourselfs ready. After which meet me in the back so we can begin your..._**Training**_...'' his tone sent shivers down all three of the demonesses spine's while making the very hairs on the back of there necks stand straight up.

And with that the girls training began...

Oh the horrors they faced...

Though what awaited them all, would soon shift the very future for all living beings for all of Ningenkai, Makai and Heaven...

**5 Day's Later**

It's only been five day's since Naruto began the training of his newest slave and upped the training regimen for Mito and Kushina. And in just those day's alone did Akemi have the word _Pain_ completely thrown out the window. Her whole understanding of the word was shattered before her very eyes as she was pushed into the training her master gave her. In just one day alone she couldn't move a single part of her body, falling face first to the ground in sheer utter exhaustion making her completely immobile.

It took Mito to carry her into the castle to rest up on the first; it was somewhat amusing to see her the strongest of the Bijuu and Queen of the Kitsune race reduced to a new slave of Makai's most powerful Devil but more so...

To have fallen out in exhaustion alone, being completely out before she hit the ground...

Of course she wasn't the only one for on that same day both Mito and Kushina were introduced to there upped training. Having it layed before them added with it upped ten times then before made it all the more harder and hellish for them. They persevered sure but, they were almost no better then Akemi yet having years of dealt with there Master's training gave them a stronger physique.

Thus they could take much more punishment...

But that didn't stop Kushina uttering tiredly as she, Mito and Akemi were leaving the training site that there master's training was truly _'The Boot Camp from Hell'_

And that was not all the training to hone there reflexes was something that could only be described as pure _Horror _for this training was second to sparing against him. What it was that Naruto cast multiple lightning spell's on either of them thus making them dodge now if this was normal lightning it would have been a walk in the park.

_**But** _this was by no means _normal_ lightning, it was the pitch black purple streaked lightning that Naruto was close to killing Akemi with. The very lightning that had enough power to kill the juubi itself. So yes the three did there best do dodge the lightning spells especially Akemi since if she didn't well...

She would have died...

Luckily her Kitsune reflexes saved her ass on multiple occasions.

Though on the fourth day of there training did both Mito and Kushina receive shocks of there lifes when they were soaking in the hot spring after a hard day of training...

**Flashback**

Soaking in the hot spring was both Mito and Kushina releasing sighs of content as the water eased there tensed muscles and injuries as they healed. The two women's faces were slightly flushed due to the temperature of the hot spring, as they relaxed the warm steaming water did Kushina idly glance to Mito.

''You know Mito-chan sometimes I wonder if naruto-sama is trying to kill us with his training.'' she said to which Mito despite herself gave out a small chuckle. Deciding to answer her she spoke,

''That may sound true but, we both know Naruto-sama would never _ever_ kill us intentionally unless we..._betrayed_ him then he would...but we would never do that. He just wants us to be stronger then before, the war with Lucifer and Yami is making him feel all the more tense. He wants us to protect ourselves should he not be there. So in a way...from what I can see...he cares for us in his own way and that is through this training...well that's what I can decipher...'' she said sighing contently a bit as she her thoughts did go back to her master making the flush go a bit deeper.

Kushina was the same; as Mito's words replayed through her mind she herself remebered the times she ever _rarely_ saw her Master care for them. Remembering the time he commented on her beauty, her cooking and the time he actually _let_ her lean against him during Mito and Akemi's fight.

Now _that_ made her blush intensely but not as much as the memory of both her and Mito sleeping in the same bed as him thus ending in that..._predicament. _Thinking about it made her whole face just _explode_ in a cherry red which gained Mito's attention. Worried for the woman she see's as a little sister she spoke, ''Oi! Kushina-chan you okay? Oi Oi~!'' she said worried for the redhead. Though when she only got a undignified response she quickly started to shake and_-comically might I add-_ slap across face repeatedly.

After a few times Mito _**finally **_got a response when Kushina blinked blankly at her not caring about the stinging pain of being slapped so many times. Looking through hr glazed eyes did she give a goofy smile while mumbling, ''Ne Mito-chan, sorry I was just remembering that event with Naruto-kun...hehehe~ You remember don't you?~~~'' she said somewhat teasingly.

When Mito heard about _that_ she immediately flushed a blood red remembering exactly what happened, it was still fresh in her mind like it only happened yesterday. Just thinking about herself in such a compromising position, her oh so _lovely_ dream about her master. Just remembering herself rubbing against his muscled rock hard body mumbling her love for him over and over sent chills down her spine.

That's when she remembered that particular talk she and Kushina had right after that which led to her blushing all the more but controlled enough to speak,

''Ano Kushina-chan...I think we need to talk about..._that_'' she said referencing to _'that'_ made Kushina completely come out of her stupor. She knew what Mito was talking about since they did promise to discuss about this matter lest that predicament happens again just thinking about like Mito sent her into a flushing mess. Looking at Mito wearily she gave a nod, ''H-hai...I-I think we do...t-t-ttebane'' she stuttered making Mito nod in confirmation despite her blush.

A tense yet nervous silence followed for the two which was slowly start to take effect on them as both were fidgeting. As the seconds followed by the two got worse and worse until finally...

They couldn't help themselves...

''I Love Naruto-sama/I Love Naruto-sama!'' they said in perfect unison and once again a now immense agonizing silence followed as the two beautiful woman stared at the other with wide shocked eyes at the others proclamation. Well that is before again both pointed at one another and spoke,

''Y-y-you like N-naruto-sama/N-naruto-kun?'' again they spoke in unison, only this time Mito gave a shaky sigh before looking at the equally shocked Kushina. Gathering her shaky thoughts did Mito speak first this time breaking the awkward silence.

''So...I was right, you like him as well I had my suspicions but to hear you say it with such a fiery proclamation shows you love him just as much as I do...eh Kushi-chan?'' she said to her fellow slave and sister. She got a positive response when the redhead blushed at her words before giving a hesitant response yet her words were filled with as much _**Love**_ and _**Passion**_ that is made Mito's smile all the wider.

''Y-yes...I've loved him for a long time now...for as long as I've been with him I can't help but feel when I'm with him I am complete. It's hard to describe but, when he just commented me on my beauty that one time that alone sent me into a blissful state that sent my heart practically _**soaring**__. _I love him so much and dearly wish to stay by his side for the rest of our eternal lifes and the end of days...Even then I'll love him forever and ever...'' Kushina stated with both her hands closed to her chest in a praying fashion. Her cheeks now slightly pink as she expressed herself and her feelings for the man she loved to her fellow sister.

''He saved my baby girl Naruki-chan despite knowing there would be consequences he went and did so, he's given me and Naruki a new life that I can honestly say is much better then my old one. I owe him everything he's given to me and I will pay in full with everything I can give back whether that be my life, my very soul; I'd gladly give my love to him in full...just to be with him and by his side for eternity'' she said a few tears escaping her eyes .

Mito throughout Kushina's talk was staring into her violet eyes seeing the genuine love and affection she had for Naruto just as she did. Closing her eyes, Mito wrapped Kushina in a hug bringing her closer to her which the younger woman responded by hugging her back. Running a hand through her hair Mito let out a small sigh which soon turned into a soft smile directed at the woman in her arms.

''You know Kushina-chan... sometimes you can be so much stronger then myself, to admit this must have took a lot of courage something that I lack when it comes to this kind of thing. Let me tell you, what you've said is just like myself, when I first met him our master I was honestly both scared of him but also entranced by him. A Devil of makai is what I truly saw him when I first met him.'' she said making the woman pull back to look at her showing she was listening to her.

Seeing this Mito smiled before continuing, ''But after awhile I saw him differently, he is more then just the Feared **Akuma **_(Devil)_ of makai I saw him as the _**man**_ that saved my life from a fate worse then death, a fate of slavery and servitude. From that day forward I eagerly awaited for his return to take my soul and finish our deal, I found it enticing in his presence even when I died. As time passed during our time together, I grew closer to him even if he doesn't know it or not. I love him so much to the point I'd _die_ for him with a smile on my face; even one day when he told me I looked beautiful without my hair done up in a bun. On that day my feelings for him no matter how ridiculous it sounds grew from just that _one_ compliment...'' she said her eyes glazing over in remembrance of that day.

Kushina hearing this smiled even more as she hugged Mito tighter; looking down at her Mito's eyes softened before placing her head on Kushina's own sinking a bit further into the steamy water. ''Our Master, Naruto-kun, he is a very complicated man for sure but, he's one I would never leave. Its been a small dream of mine just to make that man smile other then when he's fighting in battles or killing, to make him smile for something other then violence or mutilating his enemies. My love for him you could say runs deep _very _deep...'' spoke the equally rosy pink flushed Mito.

Kushina heard her words as she embraced Mito, feeling her hands running through her hair she let out a sigh of content before slowly she started to speak,

''I see...but you know Mito-chan...if we wanna stop those _predicaments_ from happening again until we tell him how we feel...we're gonna need to _outlet our _emotions in another_**way**_ that is...'' she said pulling back now tears gone but, her flush still in place if anything it was darker then before...

''You catch my _drift_...'' she said in a husky tone that sent shivers down mito's spine even more so when she saw _that_ smirk on Kushina's face that was somehow infectious for it spread across her on angelic face. Leaning toward her she spoke,

''I think I can agree with that..._Kushi-chan_'' and with that somehow the steam got more visible as the two women closed the distance and before there lips touched in a lip-lock which the two stayed in giving the occasional moan for the other partner. Slowly the two sank deeper into the hot spring as the steam became more and more visible till they were no longer visible...

If anyone were to be near the hot springs at this time they would have heard small feminine moans of pleasure from within as well shifting shadows of females mashed against one another. Good thing Naruto wasn't near there as he was training akemi or Naruki for that matter...

If only they knew what was happening behind there...

**Flashback End**

Ever since that day, both Mito and Kushina were strangely a _lot_ closer then ever before, expressing there feelings for the man they loved and seeing they needed an _outlet_ for there pent up emotions they went with a...**different** method some could say. They were sisters and practically knew one another like they lived the other persons life. Of course they kept there actions a secret from Naruto and from both Akemi and Naruki that would be a little awkward if that was known by them.

Of course due to this the two women were now a lot more relaxed and could further concentrate on there training with there pent up emotions released. They still both loved there Master dearly and on that night promised one another they _**would**_ show him how much they loved him. No matter long it would take them they will show him one way or another and bring a smile to his face. One that wasn't used for either killing demons, slaughtering armies of Yami or Lucifer's men.

A smile they would cherish forever if they can bring it out of him...

But that in itself is a challenge...

But like the fiery women they were_-more so Kushina-_they wouldn't give up till they made that goal a reality but also in one way or another...express there feelings to him. So they won't have to keep it pent up every time they walk by his side or be in his mere presence.

Other then that though not much had changed with only Naruto noticing them working harder and more concentrated then ever before. It made him raise an eyebrow at there actions but after a while just gave them a nod of of approval to which they gave blushed before giving bows showing there gratitude.

That wasn't the only thing for watching the three women train was the little Naruki, who at seeing there training was practically _awed_ at the sight. Understandably she as a child was expected to be awed at such a sight yet even more excited at seeing such things. Naruki had surprisingly enough asked Naruto politely yet excitingly if she could learn at what she deemed as the _'Super Cool Moves_' kaa-san was doing.

Yet to the child's disappointment Naruto denied it for this training would _kill_ her no doubt. Her body was to young to deal with the ungodly strain of what he would need to teach her to just get up to speed with the _normal_ training. So that was why right now Naruki was now seen walking with Akemi as the little girl wanted to go outside the castle for a bit and Kushina trusting Akemi with Naruki's safety let them go with Naruto's somewhat acceptance...

Now originally Naruki was at first upset she couldn't train but, like the smart little girl she is for her age she with the help of her kaa-san told her that the repercussions of her training in what they were doing the consequences and all. Understanding at least a little she was still upset over it all that was why she wanted to go outside and play like any other child her age would...

Smiling up at Akemi who smiled back at the girl she's come to see as her own daughter and technically was her daughter by technicality. She held the little girls hand with her own as they walked over the tree that was a pretty big size naturally so since it _was_ nurtured in the soil of Eden itself...

Only as she and Naruki were walking did neither of them see the shadowed figure within the forest glaring at her specifically with only the sight of his _white **angel**_ wings being seen...

_'Demonic scum...trying to poison the Chosen One...no longer...'_

With that he moved...

**Same time-Hellwing Castle**

As this went on, within the Hellwing castle both Mito and Kushina could be seen laying down on the couches utterly exhausted from there training disheveled and injured yet they were already healing. There mental exhaustion though wouldn't heal the same way...

Shame...

Naruto himself was looking at the two in approval, they were taking to there upgraded training quickly enough and so too was Akemi even if she was near death every time. He slowly nodded though that the results were already showing that Akemi was in only 5 days stronger then she was before; not overly so but she showed improvement.

Though as he slowly gazed out at the window he couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen, the embodiment of slight anxiety settled into him that which made him slightly frown in both confusion yet to his own confusion _anger_...

Yet _why?_

Ever since he let Akemi and Naruki outside for a bit he was hit with a sudden rush of _something_ that which resulted in him frowning further...

_'What is this...sense of dread?'_

That's when he and Kushina and Mito felt _it_...

The sudden spike of power coming down on them yet none flinched but they did feel the _Holy _power within. Thus making both Mito and Kushina gain worried expressions as naruto's own eyes narrowed as they suddenly flashed a dark _**crimson**_ when he felt that power. Though that's when he reached out with his senses only to feel Akemi's power signature incredibly low and Naruki...

Sensing Naruki's made his fist _**clench**_ so tight it drew blood for hers was **gone**...

_'This better not be what I think it is...or there is gonna be **Hell** pay...'_ reacting quickly Naruto turned to both Mito and Kushina before speaking, ''Girls come, we have an intruder outside the castle...lets go...'' he said but as the girls were coming into shock they could feel his pure **anger** rolling off him in waves.

''Y-yes Naruto-sama!'' they spoke and with that the three quickly disappeared in three pillars of Hellfire. Two of them hoping both Akemi and Naruki were okay while the last was a different case altogether...

**Same Time-Kami's Court**

As this was going on we could see in the court of Kami once again the sound of arguing was being thrown back and forth on the recent events of Heaven's number one enemy besides Lucifer himself. With the recent actions of one devil have sent the once controlled and somewhat calm court of the all powerful deities into disarray and total chaos.

One deity blamed the other, insults were thrown to another even the higher then thou deities were acting immature to this recent uproar that has shifted heaven off course and into the proverbial realm of Disorder...

Basically the lower and mid level deities were acting like spoilt little children that just had there favorite toy taken from them.

''Hellwing has gone too far this time not only has he taken ins the Chosen One's mother as his _slave_ but, now has the very chosen one in his damned clutches! We can't let him get away with this too long have we let him go with his sins against us!'' yelled out one of this very deities this being the infamous Susanoo elder sibling of Izanagi's children and God over the Storms. His outcry caused even further chaos within the very court.

Usually the deity is calm and kept to himself but, with this recent action even he himself is outraged by this being's action against them. It was like spiting in there faces before rubbing it in further antagonizing them. Honestly he didn't know _why_ Kami or Megami for that matter were lenient on the said being.

Maybe it had something to do with them watching over him for so long?

Now said deities were both extremely annoyed with there fellow deities if you could call them that with how they were acting. Yes, Naruto had performed a heinous act against them and all of Heaven but in reality they were relieved for him doing such a thing. Kami by all right was inwardly thanking him over and over inwardly while berating herself for even putting that damnable prophecy on her in the first place.

She may be a the strongest deity of all of them second only to the God of Creation Izanagi himself but she had her faults and this was her biggest one. She could only once again thank Naruto for this inwardly correcting her mistake even albeit in his own way which in itself was unique.

Yet she had to keep appearances so standing up she let out a small _burst_ of her power quickly silencing all of the deities in the room and making them fall flat on there asses in there respective seats. All of them unlike Megami was shaking in there seats from the immense pressure of power that kami had just given off if there was one thing they _all_ agreed on it was that.

Never _ever_ piss off Kami for she is called the Deity of Life for a damned reason...giving it...she can as easily _take_ it away...

''Now that you all are done acting like little _**children**_ we can truly begin this meeting. Now as you all know by now One Hellwing Naruto, **Akuma **and **Akuma taitan **_(Demon Titan)_ of makai has committed the act of taking not only a human to makai but not just any human the one I have chosen to be the savior of Humanity. It is a heinous act for sure but let me remind you all if he hadn't arrived she would have been _**dead**_ by now.'' she said making a few of them flinch at that.

That is before Yami snorted before speaking, ''That may be true Kami-sama but do not forget taking a human to makai is a serious offense. He was allowed to take both Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina's souls and bodies to Makai since they made a deal with him. Now Uzumaki Naruki is different for one she never made a deal with him and Two she _is_ The Chosen One thus that should give her an even more important role considering this.'' spoke the deity and ruler of Hell.

His response got a few nods from other deities for it was true taking a human to makai if they had nothing to do with that demon was against the laws set by Kami herself. If that mortal had no affiliation with that certain demon but was still taken to makai then by all rights the demon is said to be killed on sight by all means.

But there are certain..._conditions..._

Kami inwardly cursed Yami but outwardly nodded with his response, ''That is true but, that is not the case for you see in Naruki's case its that she is in realty when Hellwing Naruto marked Kushina during her pregnancy so-'' but before she could finish. The court doors slammed open alerting all deities within. Looking toward those that interrupted the meeting came in a bloody struggling armored angel guard.

A few deities let out a gasp or two as Kami and Megami quickly stood up urgent, concerned expression planted on there faces. ''D-daisuke-taicho what happened to you!'' questioned Megami. Said Taicho slowly walked forward blood dripping from his severely injured body. He spoke while doing so but his words alone made _all_ the deities pale and made kami and megami both become shocked then the rest.

''I-it was...N-nora...he and the Crusader Legion...t-the one's you put in solitude...t-they broke out...and Nora set out to makai...t-to get The Chosen One...his men held us off...I-I'm...sorryyyy-'' he trailed off before falling that is before he was caught by a fellow guard. As he was dragged off to the medical bay, his words rang throughout all of the Court.

Some were shocked well mostly _all_ of them were shocked at the news recently given to them. Hell even Yami was wide eyed at the words spoken well that is before the words of a trembling kami rang throughout the Court. The words spoke of how Kami was feeling at the moment and that was both _**Anger**_ and shockingly enough...

A slight trace of _**Fear**__..._

_''Those fools...have no idea what they've done...''_ spoke the now trembling Kami Megami was in a similar state as she too knew _exactly_ was about to happen. Right then before anyone could question her...

**BOOM!**

A giant explosion of pure **power** pressured on Court as well as making the very chamber crack and tremble. Some deities had to hold onto the table to keep there damned balance from both the pressure and shaking of there very _realm_.

That is before they felt a _very_ familiar spike of youkai that made all of the deities eyes widen at both realizing just _who_ it was and how _powerful_ the Youkai was itself! Megami could only utter a few words that summed up all there thoughts at that moment as she stared at the swirling mass of darkness and hellfire outside of the Crusader Legion's headquarters.

''He's here..._Hellwing_ has come...''

**Earlier-Hellwing Castle Grounds**

Before this, within makai we find outside of hellwing castle both naruto, Mito and Kushina appearing in pillars of Hellfire. Just at the spot Naruto sensed the spike before feeling Naruki's signature completely vanish. As they appeared though Naruto quickly caught Akemi lying on the ground severely injured form what he could see. This was followed by both Kushina and Mito who quickly rushed to her side.

As they did naruto slowly surveyed the area only to make his suspicion all the more positive resulting in him clenching his fist tighter and tighter by the second. Walking forward to huddled women did he looked down at Akemi's fallen form. He eyed her and saw injuries only a _holy_ one could give. Her left arm was cauterized as was her whole back from what seemed a blade.

Though when he saw Akemi _crying_ and mumbling about Naruki did he pay close attention.

''I-I-I...tried to stop him...b-but I c-couldn't...h-he overwhelmed me...I'm...s-so sorry...I-I failed you...I couldn't protect her...I failed her...I-I'm sorry Naruto-sama...'' she spoke undeterred of her words. As they were spoken Mito and Kushina's eyes were wide at the revelation that is before the trinkling of fear started to seep into them. That is before Naruto slowly ever so slowly kneeled down the bangs of his spiky hair shadowing his eyes giving him all the more of a eerily appearance.

He slowly placed his hand on Akemi's forehead before speaking in a quiet manner that somewhat surprised both Mito and Kushina. Well that is until they could hear the underlining tone of what made them both _**shiver**_ since it was the coldness of which could not be matched resonate with his voice.

_''I see...do not worry any longer Akemi...**sleep**...''_ he said and in someway despite her injuries Akemi's eyes suddenly started to close. As they finally closed Naruto channeled his youkai into his hand before closing his eyes. Murmuring a few words did the devil speak.

**''Chūi Yonde **_(Mind read)_**''**

Using this technique naruto saw what Akemi saw basically, everything she saw he saw ever so recently. And what he saw confirmed his suspicions so slowly releasing the technique did he stand up his eyes still shadowed by the bangs of his golden hair. His fists clenched so tight the knuckles were bleached white as blood seemed to drip rapidly onto the ground.

_'You did good Akemi...holding him off long enough to make him spike his power...now rest you deserve that much...'_

With that Naruto slightly turned his head in Mito and Kushina's direction to where he spoke, _''It would seem a certain __**Legion**__ and there __**Captain**__ need to learn something...Mito...Kushina take Akemi in and start healing her those wounds are from a holy blade if left alone too long it will poison her.'' _spoke naruto his tone cold and impassive as ever but the two women could practically_**see**_ the anger rolling off him in waves.

Mito quickly hefted Akemi up in a bridal carry that is before Kushina looked at her master and Lord and spoke already sensing what he was gonna do. She could see naruki gone and that worried her oh so very much but if there was _one_ thing that she knew about Naruto it was that when you've taken what was _his_ then you are plain out dead.

Naruki was and _is_ _**his**_ daughter and thus taken his family was practically handing yourself to the Grim Reaper. She wouldn't plead him to bring her back no matter how much she wanted to just go with him herself; for she knew deep within her that he would do it.

Even if he had to bring Heaven down to do so...

All she could do was utter a few words to him before rushing to the castle, ''Naruto-sama...good luck...'' she said giving a quick bow before she turned around and started forward to the castle. Though when she said this the beautiful redhead never saw naruto's small smirk at her words which was soon replaced with a frown as his purple glowing eyes flashed vibrantly.

_''Kushina...don't worry...Naruki...we'll be just fine...''_

Hearing those words brought a smile to her face for even if he didn't mean to his very words made her very heart and soul swell up in warmth and protection. Just hearing those words again made her smile grow all the more wide to which she responded back. Her words quiet and soft but he heard her _perfectly_ clear.

''I know...after all...her _father_ is coming to get her...go get'm...Naruto-sama...ttebane...'' her words made him mentally raise an eyebrow yet chose not to say anything but to give a small nod. With that Kushina dashed toward the castle intent to heal Akemi of her severe wounds.

Feeling she was gone naruto inhaled before his eyes closed for only the brief of seconds as he did he was suddenly enveloped in a swirling mass of pure _Darkness_ that had the occasional streak of black lightning. Within that second Naruto sunk into the swirling mass eyes closed off but his very body was outlined with a purple aura of some sort. It was like he was channeling something.

If only Heaven knew was coming...

**Present Time-Heaven**

Just like before as those within the court of kami could see from the palace of _**Divinity**_ like all other residents in heaven the giant swirling black mass of darkness and lightning circulated in front of The **Tengoku no ****Kuruseidā Gundan HQ **_(Heavenly Crusader Legion Headquarters)_

_Black_ Lightning surged the giant mass of darkness as it shadowed over most of Heaven itself. Residents and soldiers alike looked up at the giant mass that just radiated _**bloodlust**__ yet so much __**power**_ it was both astounding and terrifying at the same time. Seeing it spread further and further made some of the weak willed angels just pass out right where they stood due to the immense pressure and youkai just coming down like a storm.

It was simply _**shocking**_ more so to the surprised and shocked deities, for beings of supreme power and control something like _this_ has never once occurred for not a single demon from makai had the power to come right into there very _realm_ but to actually bring down such power that made the weaker ones fall to there very knee's.

Though what no one saw was both Kami and Megami's small _smirks_ as they both gazed at the both terrifying yet somewhat enticing whirlpool cloud of darkness. It made them ever so slightly _shiver_ but what would make the two supreme goddesses over life and death have such a reaction?

It was because of the _**anxiety**_ of what was to come...

Then without a single warning a violet light could be seen in the middle of the swirling mass it twinkled in a deadly light before it suddenly _**shot**_ off like a missile catching all of the Deities attention. They could only stare as the violet comet of light shot down onto the Crusader Legion.

Before _anyone_ could utter a single word...

**BOOM!**

The frontal building of the HQ exploded in a fiery blaze of Hellfire from the sudden impact, its explosion rocked even the palace walls itself as the shockwaves of the crash blew through all of the HQ's vicinity. That was not all for lay burning on the ground were once Crusader's of said attacked Legion burned by the very fires of Hell itself. Soon though the building that exploded upon being hit exploded once more only this time a giant pillar of _Hellfire_ shot up into heaven's skies darkening it all the more.

''W-w-what the hell...is Hellwing doing, has that fool truly lost his mind!'' shouted the shocked flabbergasted deity called Amatsu-mikaboshi spoke his eyes wide as can be as he along with his fellow deities stared at the destruction that just happened before there very eyes.

''I agree, has he truly become arrogant enough to attack head on? I knew he was stupid but to really come into _our_ realm and have the audacity to make such an attack on us? I say we get rid of this _pest_ right now.'' spoke another deity this one being Kōjin, God of Fire. Though he is said to be God of Fire his flames are not nearly as powerful as those of the Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu who's very own flames could burn him into ashes in mere seconds.

Megami rolled her eyes at there words, that is until she looked at her sister to which she saw kami looking at the destruction happening before them with calm, serene divine azure blue eyes. She suddenly spiked her powers when she saw other deities beginning to issue orders.

_**''Do not do anything**_...this is business between only The Crusader Legion and Hellwing Naruto...All I want right now is our soldiers to surround the Crusader HQ outer walls in case hellwing _does _attack further from the area. Other then that _no one_ is to provoke him or attack him in anyway.'' spoke kami her power spike getting all of the deities to instantly freeze up.

But upon hearing her words made them all go into shock other then megami that is, being the one to speak Tsukuyomi spoke with a shocked tone ''B-but Kami-sama! What he's doing is a direct assault upon heaven and a declaration of War! You can't mean to say we're gonna let him go!'' her words spoken to which kami let out a sigh.

''That may be true but you _all_ need to take into account that; One Hellwing has only come here for what is _**his**_ and his alone that was wrongfully taken from him. Two, is that Nora and the Crusader legion as a whole has _betrayed_ _**me **_there**_ Leader!_** Such actions against me are given a punishment but this being there _second time _doing so there punishment is _**Death**_. Thirdly, this is _no_ declaration for war as I said earlier, Hellwing is here to retrieve what was taken from him and by all rights he will get it back with or without our interference.'' she said in a tone of commandance that made all of them have a cold chill run up there spine.

Megami discreetly smiled at her fellow sister's words what she said was the complete truth and she knew both her and Kami did _not_ wanna send there troops to naruto for One, they'd be killed easily and Second, they didn't wanna anger him further then he already is.

_'Plus...we don't want him dead...that man...is so interesting...'_ she mentally thought

Now as the deities replayed there leader's words they suddenly came to a immediate halt when something came over them, Speaking up did Raijin speak for all of his fellow deities, ''kami-sama, at least tell me...what exactly was taken from hellwing for him to do such a..._act_ against us? What in the three realms could make a Devil from makai of his stature come into heaven like he has and do so much destruction?...What I'm trying to say is...what exactly was taken from him to cause so much..._**Chaos?**_'' he asked summing up all of there thoughts.

Kami's angelic face surprisingly formed into a more frown expression as her eyes took on a glint of something akin to _anger_ of sorts to which made of few of those that looked into her eyes flinch ever so much. Narrowing her eyes Kami waved her hand forming a spiritually made window of sorts that was showing what was directly happening at the Crusader legion HQ while doing so she decided to answer Raijin's question,

_''That **fool** Nora kidnapped one Uzumaki Naruki, took her from Hellwing and her mother. Not only that but, that fool broke the law, he has not only taken the **slave** of Hellwing since the little child was branded by his mark when Hellwing originally branded Uzumaki Kushina her mother. She was branded as well from within Kushina's womb she gained the mark as well giving her the very same status as her mother. But also...Nora...that fool...has taken Hellwing's **daughter** and honestly...I don't blame him for doing what he's doing right now.''_

And with that the Kami and Megami watched on ignoring the utterly shocked deities before them. There eyes were planted on the window that showed was happening right now and if one were to look close they would see the _interest_ brimming in there eyes.

**Heaven-Crusader Legion HQ**

Within the once honored and famed HQ of Heaven's strongest military force known in all the three realms. A place that was once renowned for it's making of the strongest crusader's every to be seen before. A place of such praise by the very deities themselves that made it famed to be the _strongest_ academy for Crusader's.

Now it was in total Chaos and Disorder, dishonored and stripped of there ranks and the HQ up in flames, destruction all around the area made the younger ones flee in terror as the veteran's charged into battle. The very skies above them were not the normal heavenly blue like before but were now a dark crimson streaked with blackness from the rising smoke of the destroyed building and burning bodies.

At the frontal building of said HQ could we find it nothing more then completely destroyed now replaced with a giant crater the size of which was impossible to measure. The outer rim of said crater had the flames of Hell dancing around the circular disfigurement in the ground. Bodies of Veteran Crusader's laid on the ground burning and screaming bloody murder as there very skin and organs burned to ashes as there blood boiled to such extreme temperatures.

Some were long dead showing only a Hellfire engulfed skeleton or others were rolling around trying to put out the flames that could not be quenched. There screams made the surrounding Crusader's flinch at there comrade's pain and agony yet they all paid attention at what was in the middle of this crater of death and destruction.

For within this crater as the smoke from the impact disappeared did it show the kneeling form of one Hellwing Naruto, his form was slowly rising. The flames of hell slowly circled around him him like they were responding to there Master, slowly standing up to his full height did the said Devil slowly look up from the crater he was in and into the faces of the Crusader surrounding him completely.

Though when the first crusader saw his _eyes_ through his spiny golden bangs did the man start to shake uncontrollably as did many others when they met the gaze of said Devil. For what could be seen was his demonic pair of violet pupil eyes filled with no other then a sinister violet shade that could only be described as the _Ultimate_ _Bloodlust_ for in both eyes was a demonic slit of sorts that seemed to penetrate the souls of all that looked into his very demonic orbs.

Slowly walking forward did Naruto speak only one word that sent every single crusader into disarray and charge at him like a stampede of raging yet desperate bull's.

_**''Die...''**_

**Crusader HQ-Main Temple**

As the sounds of screams and explosions could be heard that shook every temple in the HQ could there be seen in the Main building an uncountable number of Veteran Crusader's armed to the teeth. There was so many that filled the room that is could be noted that is was _all_ of the said veteran Crusader's. All were armed and ready facing a giant threshold that stood attached to the walls. It stood tall and imposing with it being 10 feet high and 10 feet in width; it made out of some kind of metal.

But is sure did look impenetrable...

Upon these countless upon countless Crusader's stood in the very middle of them all was what could be seen as the Leader of them all. The Captain of the Crusader Legion the Once honored and famed Military force and right hand of Kami herself. The man named Nora stood armored and all weapon held in hand while the other had the struggling child of one Uzumaki Naruki by the collar of her shirt.

''Let me go you big jerk, you hurt Akemi-chan! Your in so much trouble when my mama gets here!'' shouted the struggling yet teary eyed Naruki. Her kitsune ear's flapped and twitched angrily as her tail waved around franticly. She tried greatly to get out of Nora's grasp but to no avail from both his strength and height far outweighed her own.

Though she _did_ sense the many explosion's and screams and tremors from outside this big place and the _'weird feeling'_ that made her feel like she knew this feeling from somewhere before. And somehow it made her unlike the crusaders that were shivering in the armor both _warm_ and _protected_.

She thought it was Kushina that was coming for her since she thought naruto as the _'big meanie'_...

Nora the man just grunted, ''Shush child, you've been tainted by that meddling little bastard _Hellwing_, your the chosen one of Kami-sama and I will not have you be churned into that unholy one's clutches to make you his weapon.'' spat the once honorary Crusader Leader.

Now when naruki heard this she had blinked confusingly as the man's words made her confused Nora had said the big meanie was churning her? Yet he had not trained her in the least due to the training being to lethal to her health and very being. Now she may be a very young child but she wasn't stupid as she clashed the two sayings she finally came to a realization that made her frown.

At Nora...

_'This jerk is lying...Naruto told me that training me now is too dangerous...this guy is lieing!'_

''Nora-Taicho! H-he's broken through the third barricade!'' shouted a crusader who had just flown in through the ceiling, his armor broken and burnt in many places part of his wings were burnt but looked to be have been torn off from further burnings. But the glaring thing was that his left arm looked to have been _torn_ completely off. It made Nora and some crusader's seeing his injury frown.

Naruki perked up when she heard the man's words especially when he said _'he'_ instead of _'she'. _It made her think on exactly _'who' _was coming if it wasn't her beloved Kaa-chan. That is until her kitsune ear's twitched before perking up suddenly when she suddenly sensed that _something _closing in fast...

_**Very**_ fast...

_'Who...is that...and why does this familiar feeling come to me when I sense that **'something'**...'_ thought the confused Naruki.

Nora's eyes though upon hearing his soldiers words widened slightly and before _anyone _could even utter a word or make a single action.

**CLANG!**

The sound of metal bending and pounding reverberated the area; everyone's attention was quickly focused upon the giant threshold of a door that now had a imprint of something akin to a _fist_ of some sort? Even naruki was focused upon this with a slight amount of awe and growing curiosity of who was exactly behind that door.

**CLANG!**

Another fist imprint hit the door making it tremble and bend as the walls cracked with ever resounding boom from the metal giant door. Suddenly Nora yelled out, ''He's coming brandish your weapons men! We will not allow this _unholy creature_ take the chosen one back into his evil clutches!'' his shout echoed all around the room.

_**''Hoorah!''**_ the sound of sword drawing sounded as every crusader that was within the proverbial sea of Crusader's held out there own weapon of choice. As did Nora when he channeled his holy energy into his blade making it be engulfed in some type of white aura of sorts.

**CLANG!**

**CLANG! **

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

Four more resounding bangs on the giant threshold sounded once more with four more imprints embedded within. Each one making it separate from being closed off from the outside to now being slightly open. Now upon the fourth clang _everyone_ could see the doors middle was slightly opened to the outside world. But what next appeared though shook _everyone_ to there very core.

But naruki when she saw the same as the others she wasn't scared nor terrified but instead she felt herself be engulfed in a sense of both familiarity and _warmth _of the utmost degree that it sent a shiver down her spine.

A chill that made her smile for some reason that she did not understand yet didn't question it for she was stuck in a growing awe of sorts.

Now what exactly was in this split of the once thought impenetrable threshold was the darkened violet slitted eyes of one very _pissed_ Devil. In only happened but in just that one second alone from the protections the crusaders and Nora thought they had did they now find themselves utterly and completely.

_**Wrong**_...

_''You think this little door can hold me back?...**Fools**''_

They weren't prepared for what happened next, for suddenly the dented beyond all repair slabs of giant steel were suddenly _blown _open and off the walls they were hinged from of course the doors flew right into the crusaders to which some had the unfortunate luck of being hit by the slabs of metal.

Resulting in them becoming nothing more then a bloody smear on the floor...

As this happened the smoke from having the doors having been blown off started to clear up as it did so the sound of footsteps could be heard. Yet not a sound other then this could be heard, many of the Crusader's were still in shock at what just happened to there _Strongest _Door be blown away like nothing and the death of there fellow crusaders. Them dieing in such a way, they didn't die fighting but died by being smashed like a pumpkin...

From a door!

Though through it all the little Naruki being held by the collar of her shirt was gazing at the shadowed figure walking close rand closer; his very footsteps somehow echoed in the eerily silent HQ Temple area. As the shadowed figure could be seen getting closer and closer with the smoke clearing up did Naruki's eyes widen and Nora's own narrow in both _**Disgust**_ and _**Hatred**_.

For when the smoke fully cleared did the figure known as Hellwing Naruto be seen, he walking ever so calmly to Nora and Naruki his eyes trained only on naruki alone neither caring for the countless armed Crusader's before him. His demonic gaze lingered on naruki for a brief moment until they settled on Nora to where they showed the utter _Coldness_ only Naruto could produce. His hands at his sides, his facial expression impassive as ever but those that could see within his eyes would see the cold fury beneath his cold demonic slitted visage.

As he walked closer and closer to both Nora and the Crusader's he didn't show a hint of surprise when suddenly two crusaders appeared his sides in mid-swing of there weapons. Even when the blades were about an inch from his head did he show not a single emotion, he ignored Naruki's shocked and worried expression or smug one from nora's thinking he was gonna be killed.

Wrong for suddenly, Naruto appeared behind the crusaders and _still_ kept walking toward Nora leaving behind the two crusaders looking at his back in something akin to both _shock_ and strangely enough.

_**Pain?**_

Then a second later both crusader's head just _exploded_ in a gory mess, brain matter, bone, and blood showering the air before raining down on the ground, and crusader's alike. There headless bodies slowly fell forward resulting in both hitting the floor dead all the same resulting in more blood painting the ground.

Yet without a glance or hesitation Naruto didn't stop nor did he turn his demonic gaze from Nora's face. The devil didn't care for those around him all he did care about was his target and target alone. The one who _dared_ to take what was _**his**_. He was gonna get it back, this foolish little fallen crusader will pay for his transgression.

And he will pay with his death...

As he walked toward them, Naruto narrowed his violet slitted eyes on Nora...

That's all the Crusader saw, Naruto's demonic violet slitted gaze before he felt an _immeasurable _agonizing pain erupt in his stomach that is before something grasped his face _hard_ before whatever had him by his face started to squeeze his face _**hard**_ making him let out a grunt of pain.

Due to this nora was not able to see unlike everyone else who was able to see what was happening before them.

With Naruki we could find her held in the free left arm of Naruto her eyes though wide as can be as she was held protectively by Naruto, his very _aura_ made any all tension she had fade away before unintentionally snuggling further into him, she could feel a warmth of some kind excluding from him that made her feel all the more safe from any and all danger outside his grasp. Her purple orbs were staring up in total _shock_ yet a growing _**awe**_ at the scene happening before her.

Right before her eyes was the one person she saw as the _'big meanie'_ or _'scary man'_ was now standing tall and imposing holding up Nora by his face while lifting him up ever so slowly. She noticed Naruto had not glanced her during this for his gaze was shadowed by the bangs of his hair as he did this.

Honestly the child was trying to think all possible reasons as to why this man was here. She would get her answer with his next action though as before her very eyes did she see Naruto lift the struggling nora of the ground inch by agonizing inch as his fingers dug into his face ever so slowly making Nora scream to which was muffled by his offender's palm.

_''You foolish little angel, think you can get away for your action against me? Coming in Makai and taking what did not belong to you for this you shall die not only for taking what was **mine** but also giving you a death befitting for someone who thought to be able to kill me with such a lowly trap such as this.''_ spoke Naruto in a very calm tone that had the hidden coldness of a thousand glacier's within.

All he got in response was Nora screaming all the more which was muffled by his palm, he however didn't stop his increasing grip on the crusader's face and forehead. He gripped even harder resulting in a loud.

**Crack!**

The sound of bone cracking sounded as Nora let out a anguished muffled scream of immense pain as his forehead now cracked under the tremendous pressure of Naruto's ever iron increasing grip. Slowly blood started to seep not only out of Nora's nose but also his very eyes and ears; due to such extreme pressure being put on him the blood gathered up in his head was trying to find a way out.

And it was ever so slowly...

'Mfffhgghgh!'' was the muffled Nora trying to speak only to scream all the more when naruto squeezed tighter cracking and shattering most of his teeth. He didn't stop there though as Naruto spoke,

_''This is your end you pathetic piece of filth, you who __**dared**__ take what was mine and not think of the consequences deserves this death now pay for your actions against me and my slaves person. _**Akuma mahō: Fuhai **_(Demon Magic: Rot)''_

And just like its namesake, nora's body was suddenly enveloped by Naruto's hand by a sickening deep brown color which slowly seeped into Nora's body. A second later until Nora's eyes suddenly snapped open until his screams could be heard even through naruto's hand, he was struggling all the more with a painful agonizing vigor. Yet proved fruitless as suddenly his left arm fell right _off_ his shoulder and hitting the ground it leaving a poisonous green smoke from the arm and shoulder.

Then like that his right arm slid right off next as did his eyeball's literally rolling out of there sockets as he hair literally fell out of his head. His legs had fallen to the ground as well leaving him nothing more then a rotting torso and waist. Naruto let out a small frown of disgust when he felt the blood of the dieing angel held in his grasp flood his palm and leak off his hand.

_''Disgusting...''_ and with but a swing of his hand he sent the rotting angel away from him before pointing his palm toward Nora making it crackle with black lightning before a orb of darkness formed in his palm.

_''Die...**worm**'' _then the orb suddenly shot off from his palm it hurdled toward Nora and when it hit him it exploded. Completely decimating him utterly and completely along with a few hundred crusader's. They didn't stand a chance from the orb of darkness and destruction taking them out and part of the temple walls.

Seeing the fool dead, Naruto looked slowly looked around him to see the now shocked yet enraged Crusader's surrounding him. Not a single way out for him and Naruki, or so thought the Crusader's thought. For slowly Naruto glanced down at the little girl held in his arm and upon seeing her wide shocked purple eyes did he give her a sign of acknowledgment.

_''Child, hold on to me...for this is about to get very **wild** and very **bloody** real fast.''_ now when the little Devil/Kitsune hybrid heard this she didn't waste a minute before she did as she asked grasping onto him did she wait and watch for what was to come.

Seeing as she did as told naruto moved his gaze from her to the Crusader's surrounding him; he didn't waste a second when he let out all of his titanic power come crashing down all of those within the Crusader Temple and HQ altogether. An unbearable pressure had crashed down all of the Crusader's as naruto's form suddenly _exploded_ with both the fires of Hell wrapping around him as the tendril's of pure sickening darkness waved around him.

The very ground cracked as the very area started to tremble making many stumble in shock from the shaking. Even outside of the attacked KQ with the surrounding of said area was the other divine legion's had to hold there ground as the ground beneath them started to shift uncontrollably; if one were to look up into the very skies of heaven they'd see it being _**pitch black**_ with the occasional crimson and purple lightning.

It was like a earthquake had come forth in heaven's main dominion and it was getting stronger and stronger each second. The only safe place was the Temple of the deities and even it was started to crack bit by bit by the power coming forth. It was like a damned monsoon was coming down on them all about to crush them all and take them away to there death.

Watching this within the palace the deities from all realms could only watch in utter _shock _at what was happening before the very eyes. The sudden spike of power caught them off guard yes but with it rapidly increasing to levels they thought was impossible even for the famed Devil race of Makai. But right now, before there eyes showed Hellwing Naruto, standing there killing Nora now holding the child taken from him with the makai elements of Darkness and Hellfire circling around him as if _he _was _**their** Master._ His golden spiky hair seemed to shift and sway in the chaotic winds of his ungodly power making him all the more fierce and fearful in the eyes of those that were below his power.

Even some of the low level deities were _shaking_ when his power increased all the more...

As they watched Naruto from the spiritual made window made by Kami, his power breaking every boundary they thought was possible they never saw the excited eyes of both Kami nor Megami looking upon Naruto's form. They both looked upon him seeing his power increasing further then thought possible even to them and that was what excited them, a being of such lineage and power that not even _they_ knew existed until now. Hellwing Naruto was most certainly a very interesting being to the two Goddesses and they were inwardly adamant to know more of him then they already knew.

Truly his power now increasing caused there very palace to shake and if not for them and the other deities presence within it would have most assuredly fallen into nothing more then rubble beneath Hellwing's power coming down on it. They could all watch, as Naruto's body started to glow a mix of three shades them being ; a Dark Violet, a Bloody Crimson and a void-less Shade Black. The elements of hellfire seemed to circulate around him as did the tendrils of darkness combining into one resulting in a giant _**pillar.**_

With Naruto, as the pillar came around him, it mixed with the fires of hell and darkness did he not notice the changes happening to him as he let himself transform into his _**true **_ form. The one he used back during naruki's very birth, the form that shocked even the Goddess of Death herself Megami.

The form that will now shake Heaven to its very foundations and shift it in a state of pure chaos...

As he immersed himself in his form would he be surprised at the changes to his form and how this event would change the watching wide eyed Naruki who beheld him from within the pillar of fire and darkness in a gaze of pure awe. Her eyes twinkling as she beheld the changing form of the man that saved her life and changed it all for the better; her eyes gazed with a look only a child her age could give at seeing something so...

_**Amazing...**_

_'W-woah...'_ was all naruki could think as she watch the man that held her change before her very eyes, into something that made her eyes get wider and wider with each passing second.

Now on the outside of this giant pillar of mixed energies it tearing through the devastated temple and piercing the very skies of Heaven made it be seen by all of Heaven as it lit up up like a blazing torch in the darkest of nights. But those that thought the shaking would stop or ease up were dead wrong for suddenly it got even _worse_ when naruto's power suddenly spiked even higher then ever before making a proverbial rip appear in the sky.

Even Kami and Megami's eyes had widened when they felt naruto's power go beyond what they thought it ever could reaching levels that both excited them and disturbed there fellow deities. That is before right there in the HQ of the Crusader Legion of Heaven did the pillar coming out of it suddenly _**expand**_ inch by inch decimating all in its path. That is before it stopped before it suddenly all went down into the ruined temple.

Then again this was all The _'Calm before the Storm'_ as the saying goes...

And they were all right...

Megami let out a small grin before whispering to her sister, ''Now Kami-nee-chan watch, its about to get _real_ good.'' she said to kami who watched on her eyes set in place at what was happening before her.

At the temple, deep within its first floor, could we find the Crusader's all surrounding a crater that had been formed by the giant pillar that was but a moment ago piercing there very sky. As they all looked deep within did they see a shadowed figure in the smoke that which couldn't be seen. That is until the smoke suddenly was blown away revealing a newly changed Hellwing Naruto.

And by_ Izanagi_ himself what a change he undergone...

For now standing in the crater that made every single crusader on that floor shake in pure un-adulterated fear did they see the fully transformed of the man that had annihilated over half of there veteran's on the night of Naruki's birth. Only this time they could see changes upon him that sent many weak willed ones to there knees in sheer _terror_.

It was understandable really for before there very eyes was the same 7 foot pitch black knight of Hellwing Naruto in his true and all powerful form. Only changes could be seen that was no there from all those years ago that was not there before. These changes being that his golden violet tipped hair could be seen flowing down his back in a wild spiky mane. His demonic armor overall had even more spikes coming out while also his demonic claws were all the more defined then before as were the spikes jutting out of his elbows and kneecaps. Both being a foot long and glinting in what little light that was shown.

That was not all for his demonic helmet did it seemed to have fused with his face somewhat since his demonic glowing eyes seemed all the more stronger then before, a power long thought gone and so _Ancient_ seemed to glow within his eyes that mixed with his now _**Cold Fury**_ that he held. Though on the lower part of the helmet was the one thing that truly scared most of the crusader's and disturbed most of the observing deities.

It seemed as naruto's jaw and teeth melded with the helmet giving him all the more nightmarish image, for when Naruto's mouth opened in a slight grin did it show his giant razor sharp _**maw** _of green fangs. Every tooth was a giant fang that could tear and shred through all. What was even more disturbing was the smoke coming out of his mouth and nostrils.

Then as Naruto stepped out did his final changes make there appearance them being both his wings and tail.

Or should I say _tails?_

For now his once 6 foot demonic tail was it now occupied by a similar tail looking just like the other scales, spike sand all only both bigger in length reaching 7 feet now. While on his back where his pitch black angel wings was there now _another_ pair of wings below the first pair them being the same shade and shape as the first but with all four wingers 14 feet in length thus they stretched outward touching the ends of his self-made crater.

As he took another step, the demonic entity of power and bloodlust slowly looked down ignoring all those around him. When he looked held firmly yet protectively in his left arm was the once again wide eyed Naruki who was looking back into his eyes her light purple orbs meeting dark violet slitted ones. That is before Naruki saw _something_ in his eyes that made her feel the most extreme comfort that only someone of a parent could give.

No...

A _Father_ could give to there child...

She suddenly snuggled further into him ignoring his cold metalized body just embracing the warmth he somehow gave off that which slowly filled her very being. Letting out a slight mewl did naruki mutter out something that which naruto did hear yet chose not to respond.

_''Papa...''_

Naruto eyed the child before he closed his eyes, slowly he started to float off the ground and out of the crater. He reached the flat ground to where Crusader's gave him a wide berth before surrounding his demonic form once again. He ignored all those around him as he gazed at the child in his arms a feeling of something swelled up within him as he held the little hybrid child in his arm. What that was he did not know and it made him frown from within his helmet.

That is before foolishly 5 crusader's quickly attacked him from all sides aiming toward him two swinging there blades at him and three others chanting spells to blast him.

Naruto's eyes widened though before they narrowed and in but a flash of silver, those 5 crusader's found themselves without a head. The sound of decapitated angel's fell to the ground as naruto stood there his right arm stretched outward holding his signature blood-forged nodachi, only this time like himself did his weapon change.

It looked the same as before only slight differences, the guard changed from a demons maw into four devil horns facing the opposite direction from each other. A scale of some sort traveled a bit up the blade as the demonic red runes within seemed to have melted and melded with his obsidian blade giving it a hue of bloody crimson. The pommel of his nodachi was spiked as well; the chain was still there only longer then before about 2 feet in length with strangely a Demonic horned skull of sorts dangling at the end. A small grin planted on its face as its empty eye sockets seemed to glow red like a twinkling flicker of sorts but it was there.

The length of his newly changed blade was 8 feet in length thus giving it more reach and more destructive power. Looking upon his newly changed blade did Naruto just give a small nod of approval before he slowly turned his head at the enemies around him. Gripping **Mokushiroku **_(Apocalypse)_ making it burst forth with the fires of Hell and Darkness enveloping it did he speak in a tone that showed just how _**angry**_ this enraged Devil truly was.

**''You little brats, will pay the price for angering me...and taking _my Child_ from me. Feel the wrath of a Wrathful Akuma!''** and with but a second did naruto disappear only to appear behind behind a group of several hundred crusader's. In that split second though all those crusader's suddenly erupted in multiple spouts of blood, gore, flesh and bone. There organs flying through the air and falling the the ground as did multiple dead bodies of the dead crusaders.

But he did not stop there, channeling Darkness and Hellfire into his blade did Naruto rear back before appearing infront of another few hundred Crusader's. His blade flaming with the mixed elements of Hellfire and Darkness did he unleash his attack. **''****Jigoku piasā **_(Hell Piercer)_**''** and with not a second to spare the a giant blade like attack shot off from naruto's blade after swinging it being after the merging a dark shade of violet now it cutting down every crusader in its trajectory.

After this, Naruto channeled Hellfire into his blade making it burst forth as if it were alive before speaking, **''****Yōyū katto **_(Melting Cut)_**''** and like its namesake when naruto teleported behind a group of charging Crusader's did the attack do its job perfectly for when naruto swung the fires of amplified Hell cut through them melting them on the spot in not a second for they just fell dead melting right there.

Looking over his shoulder Naruto pointed his blade toward a charging enraged Crusader's the sharped point of his blade straight at them before ushering his next attack as the element of Darkness enshrouded his obsidian blade, **''****Yami no hakai **_(Darkness Destruction)_**'' **and like that a highly condensed beam of darkness shot off from Apocalypse before hitting the group of Crusader's.

**Boom!**

There went the group of Crusader's who just walked right to there death in a blaze of death and destruction as did half of there once honored now ruined temple. The gaping hole from the attack showed half of said temple was decimated along with the crusaders caught in the attack's range.

As naruto ignored their pleas and begs for mercy as he continued his attack on them, he never did see Naruki's gaze on him her purple eyes gazed upon his form as he fought and killed all in his path. Without a hint of remorse nor regret; she wasn't disturbed by the mass death or blood around her if anything she was getting used to it and found it strangely _exciting_ to see such things.

But the things she was seeing now, the attacks, the fighting naruto was doing, slaughtering all in his path but a swing of his newly changed blade showed her that naruto was much stronger then anyone thought. Looking upon him all naruki could do was smile happily before nuzzling him his form a few tears escaping her eyes.

Smiling happily did she speak ignoring the fight, death going on around her...

_''Otou-sama...''_ she uttered

Oblivious to naruki's word did naruto decapitate a Crusader, before he looked over his shoulder to see a group of them coming so grasping his blade in a spear-like fashion did he hurl it at them. Thus resulting in 10 of them all being stabbed through before they hit the wall stabbed through like a shish kabob. Then using his free hand, naruto channeled darkness before facing it outward at the majority of the crusader's them being over 10,000 in number before speaking.

**''Kurayami no borē **_(Darkness Volley)_**'' **suddenly orbs of darkness rapidly shot out of Naruto's free hand each hitting the crusader's resulting in multiple explosions which rocked the very temple all the more as part of the explosions destroyed more of its main walls and part of its roof caving in.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over him resulting in Naruki to look up only for her eyes to widen; she closed her eyes shouting out to naruto, ''Papa! Behind you!'' hearing her scream did naruto turn around only to see something that made his eyes **_flare_** in anger.

A crusader had shot a spell at him most of it missing him but, some of it had hit him but, more specifically it hit Naruki it was only a scratch but just seeing her hurt, her **_bleeding_** made his sense's go haywire. Baring his teeth did he shift his gaze at the nervously sweating Crusader, with not time to react naruto was on him his free hand grasping his neck in a vice like grip. Snarling at the fool he opened his giant maw of teeth before biting onto the Crusader's head.

He didn't hesitate as he violently shook his head jerking the Crusader's head violently in so many directions. That is until with a final tug...

_**Rippp~**_

Did the Crusader's head come off blood spurting out everywhere as naruto head the man's severed head in his jaw that is before he threw it into the air before opening his jaw even more resulting in the man's head falling right into his mouth before he closed his mouth.

**Crunch!**

With a good loud crunch of bone breaking, flesh tearing, blood spurting did the head inside Naruto's mouth be crunched down by his devil mawful fangs; blood dribbled down his mouth as he chewed on the head before allowing a big _'gulp'_ swallowing the chewed up head down before scowling,

**''Meh, orc's heads taste better...''** he said before spitting out a eyeball of said Crusader. While he did so he ignored the horrified disgusted looks from the remaining Crusader's or the shocked yet excited expression on naruki's face when she saw what he just did. To her that was the most awesome thing she has ever seen second only to him killing and slaughtering the mean people around them.

Spitting out teeth and remaining bone did naruto suddenly look down at Naruki to see her injury only to see it closed up due to both her healing regeneration and his overwhelming presence destroying the holy power in the injury. Narrowing his eyes did he glare through his helmet at the remaining Crusaders, stretching his hand outward did he speak in his demonic tone.

**''This is the end for you all...die knowing this wouldn't have happened had you not followed your foolish leader...****Bigguban hakai yami no bakudan **_(Big Bang Destruction Darkness Bomb)_**'' **thus gathering darkness in the palm of his hand before blasting it forward resulting in a big explosion.

A very _big __**explosion**_...

Seeing the rest of them gone, either decimated by the attack or something burning alive he mentally called his blade back making it disappear before reappearing in his hand. After which vanished from his hand, after which did he shift naruki a little bit in his demonic metalized arms did naruto slowly look in a direction and glare.

**''I know your watching Kami...and let this be a warning, if anything and I do mean _anything_ like this happens again I'll come back and make this look like child's play when I'm through with the next person that angers me. Till then...watch yourselfs..._Deities...''_** with that naruto let his transformation go making his be enveloped in a pillar of Darkness and Hellfire before it disappeared showing him back in his normal form not a change was on him but the power coming from him all the more stronger then ever before.

With that he shifted Naruki a bit in his arms as he walked through a portal of darkness with it closing up behind him.

**Heaven-Court of Kami**

Silence was all that could be known in the Court of kami, as every single deity watched Naruto, the Devil of Makai decimate the once Honorary Crusader Legion into nothing more but multiple dead corpses with the Main HQ being nothing more but completely ruined.

Every deity was still reeling in shock what just happened while both Kami and Megami fought down a smile at the events that just played out before them. All they could do was keep watching over Hellwing from now and make sure they keep a tighter leash on there soldiers lest something like this happens again.

Though they couldn't themselves but let a shiver go down there spines when they remebered Naruto's last message to them, his overbearing violet slitted eyes glaring at them from within his demonic helmet of his Devil form made them tingle with so much excitement they would have smiled if not for the tense situation.

_'Hellwing Naruto, you just keep blowing every expectation I see for you...your such a interesting being...that we both can't hope to see grow further and further...'_ was the identical thoughts of both Kami and Megami.

**Makai-Hellwing Castle**

Upon stepping out of the portal of darkness, did naruto come walking out holding the sleeping soundly naruki in his left arm. His face impassive as ever but his eyes did hold a somewhat _content_ look when they glanced down at the sleeping child. It felt odd when he held the child, him a Devil of such hatred, coldness and power that it was nigh unthinkable for him to be holding such a child.

It made him slightly frown due to the alien feelings he was having but when he felt the rushing signatures he knew all to well did he just hold them down.

For now...

''Naruto-sama your back!'' was the collective shout of three females, looking up did he see Mito, Kushina and the newly healed Akemi standing before him. He looked at all three of them before giving a small nod, that is before Naruki made a small noise making Kushina snap her gaze at her before she looked up at him with wide eyes. Seeing this he slowly gave Naruki to her, ''There you go Kushina the child is safe...'' he said as the red headed beauty took her child back into her arms. Her eyes swelled up in glistening tears as her shoulders shook before she slowly embraced her child.

Her little baby girl...

''Thank you...Thank you so much Naruto-kun'' she said not knowing of the change in suffix. She then did something that made both Mito and Akemi's eyes widen and naruto to stand in slight surprise when she stood up and_ kissed_ his cheek before walking away back to the Castle to get her little girl in bed.

Naruto just stood there his eyes wide as can be as both Mito and Akemi stood looking at the scene in shock more so Mito. That is before she mentally smiled at the action and just hoped her Master was alright with such an action. Grasping Akemi she bowed as did Akemi before they both walked back to the castle.

Standing there did Naruto slowly place his hand where Kushina pecked him on the cheek, that is before he frowned in confusion from the feelings coming back with full force, the feelings he had _back then_ coming back as well. This made him frown further before he literally stomped down on them once again squashing these feelings within him. Looking at his castle did he take a step forward while letting out a sigh.

''Why do I feel the future years are gonna be hectic...''

He had no idea...

**7 Year's Later**

It's been a total of 7 year's that's passed within makai, ever since the kidnapping of Naruki and Naruto getting her back after annihilating one of Heaven's legionary forces. Ever since then things have gone back to normal; except for a few things. Naruto of course had gone back to training the three women of that being Mito, Kushina and Akemi.

Since then, naruto has made sure to push the three girls training farther and farther to make them stronger with each passing day. And it has worked, through blood, sweat and tears did the three women get majorly stronger through his methods. They all showed improvement in there own fields and in there weaknesses. He had them improve on there weak points and strengthen them as to not have them known by the enemy.

Akemi, the former Bijuu has showed more improvement of all though due to all the harsh training Naruto put her through added with the training trips he took each girl on for weeks on end. On her trip she was put through a second hell, Naruto had her fighting demons that equaled in power with the First juubi or some rare cases demons that were _stronger_ then the first juubi.

But through all of it she proved herself time and time again defeating each demon, she didn't come unscathed though proving each battle was challenging almost near death with a few. But through each battle she got stronger and wiser for both herself and her prowess in combat. She was able to train further and longer though and was able to become stronger doing so, becoming stronger then the first Juubi long ago.

But there was one event that almost had her killed if not for her Master stopping it in time. Ever since this event Akemi had become a bit closer to the man that had given her a second chance, close enough to him she would admit she had feelings for the Devil. Yet being afraid to admit them was she caught red handed by both Mito and Kushina who surprisingly enough to her welcomed her and helped her through her state of self-depression.

Through these trips he took the girls on that could last for weeks on end, when he took one woman he had the other two training themselves harder then ever before. If it was either Mito or Kushina, he had the two girls prove themselves to him and part of there training to raid and destroy one of Lucifer or Yami's Fortresses. Destroying them and the leader of each Fortress.

This worked in two ways, the First was that is trained both Uzumaki's in the harshest conditions and that was a one person war against a army of demons of high power and take down there main stronghold. While the second was it delayed both Lucifer and Yami's expanding their territory and having major losses for the both of them made it all the more sweeter.

So through it all, Naruto put the three women through everything and back for the last 7 year's. Making them stronger, honing there skills and reflexes. Naruto was putting them through it all to make them able to defend themselves from any and all demons.

There was also something interesting that happened for when Makai knew of naruto gaining another slave and a daughter at that they started to become all the more chaotic. Hounding both Mito and Kushina got worse, and residents of Makai treated Akemi coldly while not as bad as Naruki was treated in Ningenkai she was still treated badly due to her being a Bijuu and them having such a reputation that has shamed makai for so very long.

It came to a point where naruto received a letter from a demon named Ragnori who had a personal grudge against the first juubi for killing his mate and children and mate and has held an immense hatred for the Juubi and Bijuu as one. Thus this Demon Lord had spoke if he were to hand over Akemi he would give him several forbidden spell books and 6 of his best slaves.

Now normally if naruto was the same one from his past he would have accepted just for the Demon to shut up but, now he did something else. He had Akemi who was terrified after reading the letter place a few Forbidden Kitsune Curses upon the letter that would give Ragnori a very unpleasant surprise.

This action made Akemi all the more sure she had fallen for him all over again for he was willing to keep her despite her past history as a former Bijuu now Kitsune Demon. Her love and affection for him grew by leaps and bounds when this event happened, that it took everything she had to not just kiss him right there on the spot for keeping her.

So instead she just kept the urge down and just smiled ever so happily at him thanking him profusely to which he just waved her off.

More things have happened though in the last Seven year's like naruto himself, after slaughtering the Crusader's and decimating there HQ he had undergone a shift in power where he could sense it had spiked up in a level that surprised even him. It was so powerful that he himself had to go training even harder to control his new found power as to not lose himself in a bloodlust craze.

But there was one thing that has changed the most out of them all and that was, the once little child named Uzumaki Naruki who from the tender age of 5 had developed into a healthy young hybrid girl of the age of 12. over the course of these past 7 year's did the once defenseless little girl become a pre-teen that took any and all training she got very seriously.

Yes, that's correct, for when Naruki had become the age of 12, Naruto took to his word and gave her training but, nothing like he gave Mito, Kushina or Akemi for that matter. She was still too young to train in what he gives the older women for if he did that training would tear her apart due to how young she was.

That was why he started her on something slow and easy for her to get used to for the training he'd give her in the future years. This being for her to start controlling her youkai and honing her physical prowess. Meaning increasing her, strength, speed, reflexes, and senses as best she could alone.

The young Uzumaki though throughout the 7 years has not changed; she was still the hot tempered little girl that her mother, and her other two surrogate family members Akemi-nee-chan and Mito-oba-chan all loved and adored. But if there was one thing that has changed for her that was her relationship with Naruto, ever since he saved her from the Crusader's did she see him in a totally different light. This different light was what makai has now thought to naruki being so important to hellwing for him to do something so shocking.

She saw him as her _papa_, her beloved_ father_, the man she treasured as much as her lovely kaa-chan. Her ever so precious Otou-sama, her view of him was of her seeing him as both her father and master but mostly as a father. He had kept her safe, raised her through the years it was only natural she would see him as such. She adored him utterly and completely devoted to him she was that she took her training so seriously as to impress him in way's that only a intellectual child could think of.

This brought her into a somewhat of a limelight, portrayed as the adopted daughter of Hellwing Naruto, the Supreme Devil of makai, and Strongest Demon Titan in all of history. She was wanted by demons all over for her beautiful appearance and heritage; that being her a first ever hybrid of Kitsune and Devil mix. But through it all, naruki denied them as to further show she didn't care for any of those bastard demons by beating each and everyone of those lust filled demons into the ground before killing them.

She did this and on one day beating up a few of these demons did she receive a very _rare_ sign of affection from her surrogate _'father'_ when he pat her head. Now this would seem normal between a father and there child but to naruki it was a lot more.

A _**whole**_lot more...

What was a normal sign of affection for normal bonds between a father and his child was like something akin to a trip to cloud nine. For when his hand is placed her head does she freeze up before she felt the immeasurable feelings come forth from her. Her very soul and being filled with warmth at his very touch eliciting a small moan from the 12 year old. Other signs would be with her kitsune ears and tails stiffening at his touch before shockingly enough to her immense embarrassment unleashed _pheromones_ from her very being as she would think of a very passionate moment between her and her beloved _Papa._

Though before it could get any further naruto would release his hand making her let out a _whimper _of need and despair of losing his ever so warm touch. Of course once she was caught she would have blushed so dark when she saw him staring at her situation making her wish she could crawl into a hole and just die there.

So you could see little Naruki-chan had quite the interesting relationship for her _Papa..._

Of course this also put Naruto up even higher in makai as to have not only gained a slave out of the strongest bijuu named Akemi but also a daughter of all things. Thus leading him with more political shit from other demons. Though it didn't make a difference, it did get on his nerves to where he'd go to that demon's household and annihilate them on the spot for just annoying him.

But there has been things that has happened to naruto mentally that he's kept from everyone for he himself didn't know exactly what it was but was starting to slowly realize that it had something to do with spending time with all of the females in his life.

Other then this though, not much has changed and so we move on to our favorite band of demon's and our favorite Devil in a particular little place in Makai.

**Circles of Makai-Ninth Circle-Treachery**

Deep within the legendary **Jigoku no sākuru **_(Circles of Hell)_, could we find in the last circle of Hell called Treachery our group of 5 deep within. They had come to this due to naruto's expense for both a training trip and a personal expedition for his own use. They didn't question him since this was a training trip for the three women and a new experience for the 12 year old naruki.

They had come into the Circles of Makai early on and since then been traversing it with the deadly trio of Mito, Kushina and Akemi fighting Guardians and Demonic beings within that gave them all a run for there money when they were still fighting together. They fought against demons and Guardians that have only been told in legend or explained to them by Naruto himself.

Demon's like, **Agramon** The demon of fear and of Nightmares the living embodiment that is fear. Another demon by the name of **Alastor** the executioner of sinner's the demon of legend said to have fought in the second war against Heaven. The third demon they had fought was one they almost died fighting and that one being the Guardian of the 7th Circle its name being called **Amducious** the _'Destroyer'_ as he is called, the fight with this demon almost cost the three women's lifes but they were able to beat him leaving them very exhausted and injured greatly.

They thanked their healing Regeneration greatly for coming in handy...

But once they came upon the Ninth and final circle did things get very hectic. For leading them was Hellwing Naruto, calm as ever blissfully ignoring all those around him. Even if he was being followed by three very beautiful demonesses and his rumored daughter who was by his side like always looking around her eyes taking all that was the last Circle of Hell.

The four other then naruki haven't changed all that much except for very small things like Kushina's change of clothing becoming more like Mito's own with her wearing a battle-made kimono that fit perfectly snug on her body. Showing her perfect hourglass figure, wide hips and DD-bust her nodachi held in her right hand in a reverse grip as she too walked closely by Naruto's side.

Over the past 7 year's Kushina had become even more affectionate to naruto to the point her small _'hugs'_ became even more frequent as did the ever so rare peck on his cheek. Though that has only happened two other times then when he saved Naruki. Slowly glancing at him did she let out a small warm happy filled smile as a pink hue crept up to her cheeks as she beheld his form. His endearing stature as always flowing out of him like a raging river that she found was one of the things she loved about him.

Beside her was the equally smiling mito who had gazed at her sister counter-par tot her beloved master. The 7 year's have done her good as she and Kushina had somehow in a way gotten closer to there master then ever before. She or Kushina didn't know how but, he seemed a bit more open then he ever was when they first started knowing him. Of course he was still the devil that made all of Makai shake and tremble at the mere mention of his name, his very presence striking the utmost fear into any and all residents of makai's souls.

Of course she and Kushina still had there _'moments'_ but those happened ever so rarely when they need a releasing outlet for there raging emotions especially when they got very chaotic.

As for Akemi who walked beside Naruki she ever so randomly glanced at Naruto before looking away as a flustered reddish hue appeared on her cheeks which only happened when she looked at him or was in his very presence. It made her extremely happy to know she had made him give his approval to her every so often especially when he saved her life _two_ times. One on the training trip and the other from the letter from Ragnoris.

She hadn't changed much either except for her wearing something like Kushina was, a kimono made for close combat fighting see as it was her style to do so. It like Kushina hug her goddess like body showing her perfect shaped hips and butt as her DD-bust was shown with a small amount of cleavage due to her kimono. Her long crimson red hair fell past her shoulder touching her buttocks with two large bangs over his shoulders.

Now the one who had undergone the most physical change would be the youngest of the group that being Uzumaki Naruki, standing a good 5'2 due to her good eating now she had a normal height for someone her age. She had a healthy pale tone like her mother but her eyes just like her beloved Papa's. Her hair now longer then before was like her mother's long to where it fell below her lower back with streaks of golden within. Her heart-shaped face with little baby fat could be seen; lastly was her developed low C-cup bust that was developing.

And fast for her age as well...

She was wearing something like her father then her mother as she found it more fitting since she liked to fight up close and personal. So she wore an almost exact replica of what naruto wore only her's mainly red in color with the uzumaki swirl embedded upon her cloak's back. She also had a katana strapped to her left hip with her starting to learn the basic's of kenjutsu. Upon her torso she wore a tight black T-shirt that was acting like a second skin. Upon her feet was black boots of some sort that which naruto had given her as apart of her training, which in reality was weighed clothing.

Enough said...

As the group though traversed deeper and to the end of the treachery Circle of Makai did Naruto narrow his eyes upon feeling something up ahead. This _something_ though was in fact two youkai signatures one of which he already knew of.

But the other he was not so sure about for at first it was like Yami's own but at the same time it wasn't...

_'Who is this other person?'_

**Ninth Circle of Makai-Treachery-Final Floor**

Within the final floor in the Ninth Circle of Makai could we find Hellwing and his group finally stepping upon the final floor. And what they saw sent many of the womens faces into a state of both awe yet curiosity. Around them spiraling up from within the ice thick covered column that never ended; going on up was glaciers of sorts on the walls and within these glaciers was living _people_ naked as the day they were born screaming an agonizing silent scream as there bodies showed were blue or purple or even black from the immense coldness they were suffering from within the giant glaciers.

As all the women gazed around as did Naruki, naruto himself was staring straight ahead at something that had caught his eye.

And that was actually a prison _cell_ in the Circle known for its self made prison with ice. He could feel that energy from before within there and it was making him all the more interested of what exactly was inside there. He frowned though when he slowly glanced downward only to see a pair of glowing green eyes staring back at him. He let out a grunt getting the other females attention as the ice before them slowly started to crack and break apart as a giant entity slowly rose up from beneath the giant crystallized ice sphere.

This being made naruki gaze in slight wonder as it did the other three females, for they were staring up at what could be seen as a 50 foot tall serpentine like demon with a giant skull of a demon upon its head with his _'hair'_ being live snakes itself. His 6 limbs clenched and unclenched showing his massive fists. The demon's green glowing eyes peered down on them all as its youkai seemed to pulse from him.

_**''Hellwing? What in Yami-sama's name are you doing here of all places?''**_ spoke the giant snake demon. Naruto though just gazed up at him boredly before looking over at the prison cage behind the giant demon. Taking a step forward as he spoke did he not spare a glance toward the demon that was peering at him as if he was the most interesting object in makai.

''That is of no concern for you _**Astaroth**_, I'm only here for something of personal value and it would be in your best interest to get out of our way.'' he said his words calm as ever. Yet without missing a beat naruto stopped as a giant fist came crashing down in front of him making the area around them shake chaotically. Slowly glancing at the demon that blocked his path did he meet the equally gaze of a pair of green slitted eyes staring back at him.

_**''Ahhhh that is impossible Hellwing, for no one is allowed past me unless it was Yami-sama other then him anyone else is to leave or die by my hand. I was assigned by my master Yami to not let anyone past this point and as Lucifer's Former Top General and yami-sama's third strongest Commander I will not allow anyone even you pass by me.''**_ said the giant snake demon as he clenched his six fists making him arms bulge in muscle and girth. His youkai seemed to burst from him making Mito, Kushina and Akemi break out in a small nervous sweat. Naruki would have been harmed by this if not for Naruto standing in front of her easily standing against the youkai pulse.

If anything it only made his hair billow slightly...

Sighing Naruto idly glanced at the battle ready demon before slowly glancing at the prison cage feeling the power within slowly spiking before calming. ''Astaroth, before anything else what is inside that cage? Or the fact, why would a cage be in the last circle of Makai when its prisons is the glaciers itself?'' he asked curious he was yet not going to admit it.

Astaroth, the demon's name being called slowly turned its head toward the prison and _glared_ his youkai spiking just a bit more. _**''You ask of something that's been kept secret and all but named a rumor in makai. For within that prison cell made by Yami-sama himself is a being that yami wants stay locked up here, no cell in this Circle can hold this being. That cell is all that's keeping that person within. For within that cell is the rumored bastard child of Yami-sama himself...if that truly answers your question Hellwing.''**_ spoke the Demon Guardian.

Upon hearing this did Naruto's eyes widen slightly at the new's his eyes seemed to glint a bit with an interesting flicker as he looked upon the cage behind Astaroth. He knew of the rumored child of Yami God of Makai. The child being born a special hybrid of deity and devil like himself. It made him a bit interested what lay within that cell but right now he had more important matters to attend to.

Slowly glancing upward did he see the glinting piece metal around Astaroth's giant neck; it was a skull medallion of sorts but was a pure pitch black with two violet gems in its eye sockets. He suddenly smirked before speaking as he let his youkai spike just a bit,

_''Astaroth it is unfortunate for you that I'm not in the mood for games, Mito, Kushina, Akemi you three stay back you've done enough for today. And you naruki go to your mother...''_ he said to which all four nodded with naruki following his command without hesitation. Seeing this done, Naruto looked back at Astaroth before he let loose a small glare as his purple eyes now shifting into a more violet one that seemed to radiate an overwhelming power.

Channeling his power outward did Naruto let out a small grin as he watched Astaroth slither quickly at him throwing a meteor sized youkai infused punch with enough power to level half of Ningenkai itself.

**Boom!**

**Within the Prison Cell**

The sound of a overbearing explosion rang true, it shaking the very foundations of The final circle. The ice prison's cracked or shattered, rattling chains sounded from within the pitch black prisonary cell. Another explosion made a figure within this prison cell twitch the persons face hidden from view as well as gender from the person's body too delved in the darkness.

When the third explosion though happened, did a pair of pale aqua-colored eyes slowly open; they showed the rushing feelings of _confusion, _a overwhelming _hatred_, a vengeful _anger_ with a slight sign of _betrayal_. They lazily glanced around the prison around that had been the inmate's prison for so many years. That was when the person's eyes widened slightly when suddenly looking out at the frozen hell as it was called did the giant Guardian Demon known as Astaroth fall right in front of the prisoner's cage.

Only the demon was missing his _head_...

_''What...the?''_ was the rough dry yet surprisingly feminine voice from within as the persons eyes gazed upon the once thought undefeatable Guardian. The prisoner's eyes now wide as can be at the dead demon in front of the prison.

That is until the sound of footsteps could be heard...

With naruto we could find him standing in front of the decapitated Astaroth's head holding the medallion he held in his hand. He gazed at it for only a second before pocketing it away for now. After seeing Astaroth dead with a well placed darkness made blade he had grown a bit bored.

So to sate his boredom and his ever growing curiosity he had walked over to the prison that held within the famed bastard child of Yami. Following him quickly was the slightly stunned group of girls; as they followed after him or in naruki's case ran up to his side and looked at the prison in confusement.

Coming toward the prison did naruto slowly glance inside only to see a shadowed figure within, he couldn't tell who or what it was because of the youkai blocking metal cage. He did however see a pair of pale aqua blue eyes staring back into his own purple ones. His own filled with impassiveness yet slight interest while the other was filled with both suspicion yet an great amount of shock for some odd reason.

''Hmm so...your the rumored child of that oh so mighty yami hm?'' Naruto spoke neither caring he angered the person before him or not. Though he was pleasantly assured this child of yami's held any love for him if the sight of the prisoners eyes blazing up in a wrathful anger at the mere mention of the God of makai's name.

_''That fool isn't mighty at all, he is nothing more then a liar and a traitor even to his own family. I'd rather see him die by my hand then care for his pathetic traitorous ass.''_ naruto rose an eyebrow as the cold tone the person spoke in as it was filled with such spite and coldness that only he could give when truly annoyed.

''Hmm, I see...so there's more to this then the rumors say...'' he muttered that is before Naruto peered back into the prison, his purple eyes staring back into pale aqua ones. He looked into the eyes of the rumored legendary child of Yami, one of his greatest of enemies and yet he didn't feel compelled to end this one's life or just leave the prisoner locked away.

If anything he felt the urge to actually _release_ the person within; it was a urge to do so that he was quickly getting used to. As he stared into the eyes of the bastard child of Yami he could see the emotions clear as day and what he was seeing made him quirk an eyebrow.

''…..Do you want to be released?'' he asked and just then Naruto saw it if for the briefest of seconds a _flicker _of _Hope_ at his words. The brief thought of finally escaping the prison was such a great feeling.

Yet there was always a price...

_''I do but in payment what would you want in return?''_ the voice cold and questioning as always. Naruto remained impassive to the question as he just leaned forward grasping the prison's cage.

''You really think I want anything physical value from you? No I do not all I truly want from you is information about Yami other then that its up to you on what you want to do when you have attained your freedom.'' he said neither caring that much seeing as his suspicion was confirmed of Yami at least having a child. He waited for a response which he soon got after a few seconds passed.

_''Information? On my **father?** Heh, If it will do anything to harm him then all I know is that his weaknesses from back then was he wasn't by any mean's a close combat specialist. Despite the rumors and legends, Yami is afraid to fight up close and personal due to his overall weakness in physical strength. His power lies with the elements of Darkness and Hellfire long range attacks and the deity Spell's that bore him fruit as a deity. That is all I know before he imprisoned me in this god forsaken prison.'' _

Raising an eyebrow at this naruto closed his eyes in thought replaying the information given to him. He at first when he was younger was told Yami was a all around fighter that led him to be well versed in all forms of combat. But with this new information for his battle against Yami that would most assuredly happen he had no doubt in his mind it would bring him a somewhat edge over the deity of Makai and Darkness.

After a few tense seconds passed Naruto slowly opened his eyes before he grasped the prison's cage, ignoring the youkai blocking offensive spells he spoke, ''Very well, thank you for the information, I know you do not lie for I can sense the honesty in each word you spoke. I can see you clearly despise Yami as do I probably not as much but enough so to say you'd like nothing more then to see him die.'' And with a quick show of his ungodly strength Naruto ripped off the cage's door like it was nothing before throwing it away from him and his group resulting in a echoing clang of steel hitting ice.

Taking a step forward naruto pulled a lever at his right which made the suspended prisoner's chains slack before lowering said prisoner to the ground before the sounds of restraints being released with a loud.

_Click_

Shortly after, the sound of slow small steps could be heard to where the shadowed person could be seen walking toward Naruto who had at his side Kushina, Mito Akemi while naruki was at his other side looking on curiously.

After this the light from the outside abling to come through after being blocked for so long by the door settled in thus giving birth to the appearance of the chained up prisoner inside. And what everyone saw upon the person walking into the new light was quite the sight to see.

What everyone saw made Naruto let out a small smirk as what he saw, the child of Yami that had been so mysterious until now. Was in reality a _female_ since the gender was kept secret and a secret that's been locked up tight.

And what a beautiful interesting female she was...

For upon him right before his very eyes was a woman of such beauty despite years upon years of imprisonment kept her goddess like body. For the woman stood at a good, 5'7 with a perfect hourglass figure that one could say it was purely _divine_ in a way. Her fair slightly pink skin tone gave birth to a natural shine in the light as her rosy pink lips showed briefly of an almost permanent frown. Her most distinguishing feature was her long somewhat spiky pink hair that flowed past her shoulder blades with two other bangs of her pink hair going over her shoulder. Her hair went somewhat to her mid-back as it somewhat spiked in a natural flowing way.

She wore a form fitting sleeveless midnight black overcoat with it covering a crimson turtleneck-like shirt; her DD-cup bust looked to be restrained yet was still recognizable. Upon her left shoulder was a metal pauldron the color of which was pitch black with streaks of violet; strangely the pauldron looked reminiscent to a piece of armor from naruto's own devil form. Spikes jutted out of the pauldron that which sparked ever so lightly. On her left arm down she wore black fingerless gloves with metal placings on the knuckles, while on her right arm down had the same glove only on up was a red ribbon of some sort tied around her right arm.

Below she wore a crimson colored miniskirt that left an underlying teasing visage and also resulted in showing her perfectly slender legs. Her knee-high black combat boot's with crimson metal spiked grieves strapped over said boots gave fruit to her more unique appearance. Lastly strapped on her left side was a crimson cape of sorts that bore no symbolization other then it having the mark of Yami's army crossed out signifying the woman's past with the deities army forever gone.

Lastly attached behind her waist on down to her right was a black leather case about 5 feet in length. While from what could be seen a metal handle of some sort that glinted in the light as did the woman's long pink hair.

Upon looking at the woman naruto could definitely see how this woman gave off his same type of energy seeing as she was the famed hybrid of a God and a _Devil_ like himself. He couldn't help but mentally chuckle at this new revelation; truly it was an interesting concept yet ironic as well. The Devil race has always been mortal enemies to the deities yet to see a cross of the two in the person he saw now made him beg to question the deity of Makai's way of thinking.

_'Then again the fool has been said to be slightly insane...'_

He pushed away those thoughts for now as he beheld the woman before him, he could see his slaves were surprised at her appearance or in naruki's case awed at such a beautiful woman's presence such as her's. Truly even he had to admit the woman's appearance was unique; greatly so.

But he was more inclined to the woman's attitude and power then appearance overall...

Though what he didn't know was the woman was checking him out as well, her eyes trailed over his appearance. What she saw was a handsome looking male that of which could ever rarely be seen in the realm of makai where demons of such disgusting nature it was ever so rare to find a handsome looking one out of any. But what she really saw was the man's signature markings that gave fruit to her suspicions of _who_ exactly was before her. Even in her time of being locked up she always heard news from the outside from Astaroth giving her that much.

And she _liked_ what she saw, the power coming off this man was enough to make her question if he was stronger then her own father Yami for it just kept growing and growing by the second. Yet she could feel he was the same as she only he being a full blooded devil while she half being half of the same race. She knew her power was immense for sure but, the power she sensed from Naruto's made her own look ever so small in comparison.

It was like comparing a deer to a lion...

No match whatsoever and that thought strangely excited her in a way. Was it because of the enticing feeling of finding someone who could utterly annihilate you so easily? She didn't know but for now all she will do is pay her respects to the man of Makai's Legends.

Slowly she kneeled down bowing her head as she did so, ''My greatest of respects for freeing me despite the information I gave you this is the most someone has ever done for me. To have freed me from my eternal imprisonment set by my _father_ you have gained my unending respect and undying loyalty. As my mother has taught me before she died, to you Hellwing Naruto, famed Supreme Devil of Makai and Strongest Demon Titan I hereby swear my allegiance to you forever.'' she said her tone cold as always yet dignified and respectful to the one she was speaking to.

Now upon hearing this, Naruto rose an eyebrow he wasn't expecting something like this especially not from the child of his second most hated enemy second only to Lucifer himself. Then again the woman hates her father with an undying hatred of some kind; plus he could sense her power and while it was nothing compared to his own it was nothing to sneeze at.

_'It's around Kushina's and Mito's own level if anything...interesting...'_

Looking down at the woman kneeling before him did he eye her for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

''I see, then get up for if honor does compel you to do this then I shall not stop you; all I will say is that if you truly are wanting this then you are welcome to do so but do tell me the name of my new ally.'' he asked to which the woman slowly stood back up to his request before giving a subtle nod.

''I thank you graciously for accepting as for my name it has been so long that I have almost forgotten it, My alias would be **Lightning** but the name my mother gave me would be _**Claire**_..._**Nightwing Claire**_'' she said with a small smile which seemed to light up her face all the more thus making her all the more enticing.

With that naruto and his group just gained another one to their group of and very special ally in the fight against Lucifer and Yami. Though if only Naruto truly knew how much Claire would be to him in the future...

Oh if only he knew...

**Hellwing Castle-Naruto's Bedroom**

Back at Hellwing castle, the group of 5 now 6 returned to the castle as well as giving Claire a place to stay seeing as she had no where to go. It took awhile to get back but, they did and upon doing so did they situate themselves as well as having the girls set up Claire's own room within the giant Castle.

Surprisingly the girls were already growing attached to Claire in such a small amount of time it surprised even naruto, hell even naruki was calling her _Light-nee-chan_ if you could really believe it. Hell Mito, Kushina and Akemi took to her very quick like when naruki started to take to her. Since the trip back to the castle from the circles of makai was a 4 day trip it was understandable.

Even the cold Lightning had taken to the four girls in just those 4 day's especially Naruki. The exuberant pre-teen was an energetic little thing that always made a smile come up on her face despite how small it was. It was like she had gained a new little sister to the new life she was given.

But the woman in just those 4 day's could see that her new ally and more so Leader was a strange man yet a dependable, powerful entity of that she was most definitely sure of. She's been told of his latest actions against Lucifer, Yami and even against Heaven itself and it honestly shocked her. To hear this man she allied herself with fought and rebelled against all possible supernova's of makai and attacked one of Heaven's most power Legionary Forces despite it being they provoked him was just plain insane.

Yet impressive all the same...

Her respect for him grew by leaps and bounds with each actions he's done in the past told to her by Mito, or Kushina but the true thing that she respected was that he wasn't some lust filled being like many others in makai. To have so many beautiful women in his presence and not stare at them lustfully like a wild dog was something that impressed her.

At the moment within Naruto's very room we could find him asleep in his bed along with both Mito and Kushina seeing as they surprisingly enough shared the same bed with him. Not in a physically romantic sense of course but, with them sleeping on one side and he on the other yet at times during the past 7 years as he caught them sleeping near his body or to the extreme hugging themselves to his body when he first wakes up.

Though right now we could find him sweating with his eyes clenched tight as he kept shifting his head back and forth his hand's clenched the sheets tightly borderline ripping them as he dreamt his dream.

Or was it somehow a _Nightmare_ with how he was acting?

In the depths of his mind we could find Naruto holding and clutching his head in some type of pain as multiple voices of a woman ranging to a young girl to a child passed him by. It made him hit the ground beneath his feet causing it to crater and reshape as it was his mind.

Letting out a small grunt of discomfort, did Naruto try to block out the voices in his head.

_'Naruto-sama...Look! Look! I did it!'_ spoke a young girl's voice her long purple hair framing her childish face, her wide excited ruby red eyes looked at him with such glee only a child could give as a big grin split her face.

''W-what...''

_'Naruto-kun, I'll catch up to you...just you wait...I will be the best apprentice you ever had!'_ said a older yet same voice of the young girl only appearing much older around the same age as naruki. The girls sharp ruby orbs gazed up at him with a happy smile adoring her face.

''I-it can't be...no...''

_'Naru-kun, I just wish this could all end but like you've taught me war is never ending in makai or in the other two realms. It's a disease that never go away no matter how much you wish it to just disappear. Lucifer's intent though is worse then anything and one day its going to rupture Makai unless something happens...' _spoke the same girl only older then before around the age of 18 her face now not a single shred of baby fat yet her heart-shaped face desirable by all. Her narrow gentle ruby gems with her long flowing purple hair framing her face perfectly giving her the more divine serene appearance.

Naruto's eyes snapped open upon seeing this other memory before he repeatedly smashed his fist into the floor causing a crater each time getting bigger and bigger. That is before the same woman's voice spoke only this time it was...

_Different_...

Slowly appearing in front of his kneeling position was the same woman only this time her face was smiling at him somehow she was truly _looking _right a him, tear's of both sadness and _**love**_ cascading down her face. A somewhat fearful yet pleading expression upon her face. Her words soft as silk and gentle as the softest breeze echoed into his ear's,

_'Naru-koi...help...please **help me**_...'

Naruto couldn't lost it...

''AAAAAAA**AAAAHHHHHHHH!''** His anguished outrage roar sounded from within the depths of his mind before on the outside Naruto's eyes snapped open before he rose up with a quick snap. His eyes were wide as his shoulder's trembled, sweat of nervousness poured down from his head and face, he grasped his face with his hand while muttering,

_'….A-are you calling for me...Miya?'_

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO! Chapter done and finished guys, sorry it took so long but as you can see this is why no update came in for so long plus added with the every day life bullshit you can get quite held up. Either way though here's the Hellwing's newest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**NOW I'd like to say this now, the deities used in here and demon names I have gotten from the Shinto Japanese God's Wiki page and Demon names from different cultures so yeah...XD**

**Now as you can see the secret female was indeed Lightning...surprise!**

**Now we know who's the added woman to the pairing so here's a brief update:**

**Naruto x Kushina x Mito x Naruki x Kami x Megami x Akemi x Lightning x (Secret)**

**Now if you guys can't figure out this secret and LAST female then I'm gonna find you in cyberspace and beat the living hell out of you :P**

**Anyway that's all I have to say and also once again I thank my fellow Co-author _'Hakkyou no Yami'_ for giving me these extra idea's that have resulted in this story being as long as it is. **

**Man my head hurts...**

**ALSO Naruto's new blade can be found by the link on my homepage!  
><strong>

**Anyways time to go...Ja'ne!**

**Bye-bye!**

**TDKN-is out!**


	5. Another Authors Note: Rewrite

**Hello everyone I'm sorry to say this isn't but, more like a heads up; I've talked with Hakkyou no Yami and through extensive discussion and multiple banging my head against the wall its been decided that Naruto: Rise of Hellwing Naruto will be going under a rewrite starting exactly from chapter 1 and on from there.**

**Many of the events in the story were just...unnecessary**

**So we've decided to fix this problem and many others with this rewrite.**

**That's all I wanted say so I'm heading off here and gonna get started on the rewrite...before I head to work that is -_-**


End file.
